


Yaoi in Konoha

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Clones, Consentacles, Drunken Flirting, Father-Son Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jutsu Sex, Leather Kink, M/M, Muscles, Sex Toys, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Twosome-M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: A Series of pairings that vary in content involving the various the males in the Konoha region.





	1. Mysterious Boy

**Boys Of Yaoi**  
 **Disclaimer:** I just came up with these stories.

_Idea: Series of Naruto pairings, oneshots. YAOI, No Like? Give it a try._

**Pairing: Naruto &Sasuke**

_Mysterious Boy_ **:**

Naruto quickly dressed himself in his orange jumpsuit and put his ninja headband on his forehead. Naruto quickly put his shoes in and grabbed a quick bite to eat. Unfortunately, the milk had gone bad so Naruto threw it out and had a dry breakfast. Naruto grabbed some milk money and was out the door. Naruto hastily made his way to the academy and to his classroom, which was filled with other students.

Naruto quickly scanned the room for his semi-friend, Sakura, but only saw a group of girls in a circle eyeballing a blue haired kid. Naruto walked over to the boy and jumped on the desk. Naruto glared down at the stranger, who was in a blue shirt, wearing two arm bands and white shorts, he had his ninja headband on his forehead. As Naruto glared at the boy who was looking straight ahead, he began to understand why he was all the rage, that smooth face, soft lips, the outlined bulge in his shorts.

Naruto blinked twice in shock but then leaned in a bit closer so he could get a better look and saw that the bulge went down the left leg. Naruto smirked to himself as he checked this boy out, his pants were unbuttoned and the zipper was down slightly, revealing a few strands of groomed blue hair. Naruto blushed as he saw that he interrupted the boy's "alone" time, not that he was sorry at all. A hand went down and further unzipped the shorts. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up at the boy, but he still had a dead expression on his face. Naruto gulped as he looked back down, he saw that the boy had a firm grip on the base of his own hard cock. Naruto looked away as he loosened his collar, Naruto couldn't bare to see the boy's face as his own cock stood straight out.

Curiosity soon got the better of Naruto and he glanced down at the boy to see that he was staring back at him, with the same expression. Naruto looked away as he shyly covered his cock with his arms and by closing his legs but still remained balanced. Naruto's eyes widened as his cheeks burned from the feeling of having his legs pried open. Naruto tried to close his legs but temptation with the boy between his legs were stronger than himself.

Naruto looked down at the boy, completely embarrassed and loving it. The boy grabbed Naruto's wrists, with one hand and moved the limbs out of his way. Naruto let out a whimper and the blue haired boy unzipped Naruto's pants with his free hand. The boy dove his hand in the zipper hole and pulled Naruto's aching eight by four inch cock loose, then watched it bob up and down. Naruto's blush deepened as his cock danced for the lad in front of him.

The bold boy released Naruto, who smiled shyly and sat on the desk with his legs hanging on the edge. The boy stood up and pulled his pants down revealing his smooth balls and he pulled his shirt behind his head, showing of his slightly muscular form. Naruto unzipped his top and took it off, revealing his hidden muscular body. The blue haired boy stared at the yellow haired boy, with a dead expression. The boy slowly pushed Naruto on his back and then he laid on top of him, stomach to stomach.

Naruto wrapped his arms and legs around the boy above him, who wrapped his own arms around Naruto. The boy rubbed their bodies together, making Naruto throw his head back and moan. The horny duo completely forgot about the other people in the room once they were face to face. The boy grinded his arousal against Naruto's, driving the blonde into bliss. The duo soon found their climaxes coming, so together they rubbed against each other. Unlike the blue haired boy, Naruto vocalized his climax and both boys sprayed cum all over themselves.

After their afterglow subsided, the two boys kissed each other and got redressed, somewhat. Naruto sat next to his mate, who just pulled up his shorts and zipped it up a little, still had his shirt behind his head, not that anyone complained about. Naruto, who just pulled up his pants and put on his jacket, he stayed unzipped and unbuttoned.

Naruto was licking and teasing his new friends nipples when Iruka, the teacher, everyone who was sitting, quickly grabbed a seat. Iruka told everyone that he'd divided them into small squads and that they'd get new teachers. When Iruka said who'd be Naruto's group, Naruto immediately protested.

"Why does Sasuke have to be in **MY** group?" The entire room was silent and Iruka pinched the top part of his nose in annoyance.

"Well first off he's the best we have and you're barely passing. Second off-"

"I don't care if he was the Hokage's prize child! I don't want that asshole in **MY** group!"

"Well too damn bad HE'S in your group! Now SHUT UP!" Naruto crossed his arms and leaned on his new friend.

"This blows...I wanted you to be in my group." The blue haired boy wrapped his arm around Naruto.

"Yeah say what's you're name?" Naruto purred and snuggled up to his friend. "Your voice is very sexy and to answer I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto exclaimed cheerfully. "Oh and speaking of names, what's your's?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto snuggled against Sasuke, purring.

"Wait! WHAT!"

"What do you want now Naruto? Have another complaint of the group I made?"-Iruka

"Why didn't you tell me that the guy next to me was Sasuke Uchiha!?" Naruto was bright red from embarrassment.

"I thought you already knew!"

"NO! I Didn't!" Naruto was too embarrassed to look up at his mate.

"You Moran!"

"I'M SO SORRY SASUKE!"

**THE END**


	2. Classroom Shadows

**Boys Of Yaoi**

**Pairing** **:** Shikamaru Nara&Kiba Inuzuka.

_Classroom Shadows_ **:**

Shikamaru and Kiba were sitting in barely lit classroom, waiting for class to start.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he looked around the empty classroom. "We're the only ones here."

"Relax buddy, I think we're just early...really early..." Kiba patted Shikamaru on the back. Shikamaru sighed as he stood up, he took off his pants and sat back down. "What are doing?!"

"Making the best use of my time." Shikamaru began stroking his soft five by three inch cock, Kiba watched intently as his own cock started to react.

"But we're in school."

"And that's a drag." Shikamaru stroked his cock faster as it grew, unknowingly driving Kiba insane. The pheromones Shikamaru was giving off were strong and had Kiba think things, nasty flings. Shikamaru's cock soon reached its full length of seven point four by four inches. Kiba gulped as he watched Shikamaru work his cock.

"...What a cock.." Shikamaru glanced over to Kiba, who didn't realize he voiced his thoughts. Shikamaru put one on the desk, giving Kiba a better view of his pole. "...Oh god... " Kiba's face became flushed due to Shikamaru's strong pheromones. "Ugh...I wonder what that feels like..." Kiba's hand reached for Shikamaru's cock but he was very hesitant. Shikamaru put his hands together and focused his chakra while Kiba slowly jerked his meat.

Shikamaru smirked as he felt small tentacles go up his shirt and toy with his nipples. A pair of large tentacles wrapped around Shikamaru's ankles and spread them apart on the desk. Kiba drooled at sight before him, Shikamaru about to get tentacle fucked and his cock was overflowing precum. Kiba started to rub his bulge but that task was soon taken over by the black tentacles, who snuck their way into Kiba's underwear. Kiba changed his position, he was now on all four's and about to take in Shikamaru's cock.

Kiba sniffed the source of the pheromones and instantly became intoxicated. Kiba quickly took in Shikamaru meat stick and began to suck on the head. Shikamaru moaned as Kiba serviced his cock, he soon felt something large press against his tight hole and he was aggressively penetrated making him scream in pleasure. Kiba groan around Shikamaru's cock as the tentacles helped his own cock burst through his pants. Kiba's cock was relentlessly pleasured by tentacles.

With moans of lust, both boys erupted, Kiba's mouth was filled with white hot cum as Kiba came on the tentacles. Kiba pulled his head up from Shikamaru's throbbing cock and complicated swallowing but eventually he did so he didn't have to clean up the messs.

The tentacles soon faded as Shikamaru and Kiba laid together panting. As the two recovered from their past actions, Kiba realized something of vital importance.

"Hey Shikamaru...I just remembered something..."

"...What?"

"We missed going on that field trip."

"Ugh..what a drag."

**THE END**


	3. Crazy In Love

**Boys of Yaoi**  
**Ch. 3**  
**Crazy In Love**

Pairing: Neji Hyuga and Shino Aburame

_On a field trip to the museum Neji requsts to use the bathroom, he's partnered with Shino and the Aburame impacts his life more than he imagined._

**~Overview~**

Neji was hardly paying attention to Iruka go on and on about the diffenert paintings. Once eager in the front, now trudging in the back with the silent bug user. Neji needed a break from the history lesson, they've been there for an hour at least, he admires the work but he has his limits.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes Neji?"

"May I go to the lavatory?"

"Sure Neji, just bring a partner."

"..." Neji looked around, not really wanting to go with any of them, none of them were as disinteresed in the field trip as he was, well expect maybe Garaa but he can't be trusted. Since Naruto was with Sasuke both of them acted like the field trip as a date and were having a great time, pissing off most of the girls but they squel when they saw some Sasuke's skin when Naruto toyed with his love.

"I'll go with him." Neji looked up at Shino who hasn't said a word till now.

"Alright, we'll be in the weapons exhibat. Alright, now, this next peice is dated back to the 1700's-" Neji tried his best not to sprint away but he did have a fast pace as he walked to the bathroom. Once inside Neji made his way to the sink and rubbed his temples as he stared at the mirror above the sink. Shino's entrance caught Neji slightly off gaurd, his focus more on fleeing than anything or anyone else. Neji continued to calm his nerves as Shino made his way to the urinal next to him. In the corner of his eye he saw Shino free his six point five cock and urinate. Neji didn't make a noticbale glance at the organ, he just minded his own busines trying to calm the headache Iruka gave him.

"Your being too forceful." Neji was snapped out of his thoughts by Shino's voice. "Here let me try." Shino stood behind the Hyuga and took his hands out of his pockets.

"Fine just don't make me regret it." Neji let his arms fall to his sides as Shino lightly rubbed his temples. Neji closed his eyes feeling soothed, his troubles washed away with Shino's touch. Both boys too became focused on the other to notice anyone who entered or left. Neji couldn't believe how at peice he felt, the war of excelling and stress it brought just melted off his body. When Shino finally stopped his temple massage, Neji felt rejuvinated and relaxed but he didn't want the Aburame to stop.

"We should head back now." Neji turned around, slightly surprised at how close Shino was and was about to say something but decided not to, instead he walked out of the bathroom. Upon exiting Neji took a few steps looking around for the group. Although he wasn't too trilled about

hearing more about the paintings he didn't care for. He looked back slightly at Shino's exit, a strange feeling arose in Neji upon seeing Aburame, it was a new feeling and one he liked but he didn't know why.

The pair hardly knew each other personally, they've seen one another but never really interracted since none of the situations they we were in together demanded it. Neji quickly looked away, realizing that he was starring, so he walked in the dirction he thought Iruka and the rest went. Shino followed closely behind Neji thining about the byakugan user. Shino examined the Hyuga before him and smirked but didn't want to stress his feelings until he knew that they were mutal.

As they walked from exhibt to exhibat, Neji cursed himself for getting lost and found himself wanting Shino to whipe away his stress once more but he dare not ask. Neji mentally cursed himsef again for thinking about Aburame again and not as an opponent. Shino heard Neji sigh and wondered what was wrong with him, then chuckled mentally find the situation amusing. Shino wondered if he'd get to touch the boy again, he was begining to like him. Shino noted certain features of the boy in front of him that he wanted to touch; his smooth, lean body, his exposed porsilen like skin and his long brown hair.

Shino watched as Neji sat down on a bench so he joined him, appearing to look straight ahead but was mostly watching Neji, who glanced at him from time to time only to quickly turn his head in the opposite direction. It was at that time that Shino smiled and put his hand on Neji's shoulder, the brunett looked back at him, the two shared a glaze of a thousand words but Neji turned his head then back to the bug user. Neji and Shino both sighed when they heard a familar, the duo stood up to see Naruto and Sasuke heading their way. The pale duo met the love birds half way, both thinking of something to say.

"Hey Shino, Neji." Naruto beamed at the silent boys. "You two sure were gone a while, Iruka sent us to go look for you, hoping you two didn't get lost. But I bet you two found more than you were looking for huh?" Naruto had a hand over his mouth as he snickered at the blushing duo.

"What are you implying Uzumaki!?" Neji glared at the bright blonde, ready to pummle him if he said anything stupid again.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all."Naruto waved both his hands defensively not wanting to anger the Hyuga but still wanting to tease him. "Just that you were there a long time and you seem a lot cheerier than when you left." Naruto snickered again but quickly walked back, seeing Neji approach him with a death glare. "Umm... heh heh ... uhhh... Neji? Neji!" Naruto made haste as he was chased by the Hyuga. Sasuke and Shino watched the sight and sighed, but for different reasons.

**Time: Midnight Focus: Neji Hyuga**

Neji stared up at the cieling, in his pajama pants and his hands behind his head. Suddenly he heard a knock on his window, so he got up, opened his window and Shino rose up, planting a kiss on his lips. Neji at first was going to push him off but he didn't, he wanted to but couldn't, as his eyes lidded he could feel Shino force himself into the room since the kiss was deepened. Neji broke away, turning his back to the Aburame, who relished at the sight.

"You should go before my dad comes in." Shino didn't reply instead he wrapped his arms around Neji's waist and kiss the back of his neck. Neji tried to pull away but shino wouldn't stand for it, he tightened his embrace and continued to kiss the Hyuga. Neji found himself sighing and leaning into the Aburame, giving the bug ninja full acess to his neck which was gladly used.

The beeping from an alarm clock woke the Hyuga up, uon sitting up the brunett realized that a certain was awake before the rest of him was. Neji starred at his eight point four proud cock, wanting it to go down but after a short period of time the Hyuga began thinking of why it was so persistant, Shino. Neji shook his head, the Aburame was the last person he should think about, espeically in this situation. But he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the scene in the bathroom. Neji closed his eyes and started from the begining, Shino whipped it out right in front of him, it was long for something dormat and for a boy his age, not that he was one to talk. Neji's hand journeyed down Neji's body, starting from his neck down his musclar stomache and gripping the base of his hard member.

Shino started to stroke himself in fornt of him and Neji watched with a tent in his pants. Shino walked in to a stall, leaving the door open for him. Neji joined the Aburame, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. Shino sat on the toilet seat and stroked himself, shamelessly. Neji whipped out his own cock and started to pump it with the Aburame but he shyly moved so that he was in front of Shino. The bug user blushed as he opened his mouth which was soon filled with Neji's meat. Neji leaned on the wall behind Shino, as the boy eagerly sucked on Neji. Just then Neji stopped his fantasy and looked at his hand, he pulled it away and focused on the mission at hand, meeting his new sensei, Guy, and new team, which was Lee and Tenten.

Neji turned off the alarm clock, then looked down and his raging member was dormant once again. Neji quickly dressed, in his white jacket and blue shorts and fixed himself up so he didn't look like a mess, he put his clothes in his hamper then left the room.

**Time: Sunset Focus: Shino Aburame**

Shino was sitting on a rooftop over looking the village, in deep thought about Neji; how was he, where was he, how did he feel about him; Shino shook his head, with a smirk on his face, he felt silly for thinking about the boy he hardly knew. Shino stood up, the sun setting and jumped down, landing in front of the boy he was just thinking about. Shino turned to face Neji, who was taken off guard by his entrance.

"Let's meet here every Sunset." The duo stared at each other as lights died down. Neji glanced around quickly, checking his surroundings, seeing no one around, Neji planted a quick kiss on Shino's cheek then hurried off home. Shino turned and watched Neji leave, in satisfying bewilderment, then returned on his way home. "I'll take that as a yes." Shino had the biggest smirk on his face not that anyone saw it due to his white coat's oversized collar covering his mouth.

Shino unlocked to door to his house, after entering then relocking the door, Shino walked to the frigde where there was some left over chicken for him and his bugs. Shino sat at the table and ate in the dark as his bugs devored their own plate of chicken. Once he and his friends finished thier meal, Shino washed the dishes, leaving them in the sink. His bugs returned to his body and Shino walked to his room, still thinking the the Hyuga boy. Shino undressed shedding his clothes and cocconing himself in his large comforter.

**Time: Midday Focus: Neji Hyuga Setting: Forest Clearing**

Neji dodged a punch from Rock Lee and countered with his index and pointer to Lee's rib. Despite displaying hi advange. Neji wasn't giving it his all and Guy sensei could tell that he was distracted. Neji kept a good poker face and had Lee and Tenten thinking that he was as calm as could be, even though he was nervous about an upcomng event.

At first Guy thoguht that Neji was just tired but as training progessed he realized that the boy did have something on his mind, he wasn't as focused as he was yesterday. Guy pulled Neji aside, hoping that he was just having an off day but he just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with him, since he has a lot of potential.

"How's life treating you Neji?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Neji had his arms crossed as he looked at his sensei, keeping his calm posture.

"I know there's something going on in the teenage boy mind of your's." Guy nugded and winked at Neji, making the Hyuga uncomfortable and slightly embarresed. "You know I was your age too you know."

"Yeah a long, long time ago." Guy's jaw dropped, eyes widened and his hands dropped at the rude comment.

"I'm not that old! Well anyway I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. Your starting to get sloppy." Neji's mouth gapped, eyes widened and his arms dropped at Guy's observation. As Neji walked back to his squad, the word sloppy rang inside his head and at first he blame himself but then he blamed the Aburame.

**~IHE: Neji~**

_Ugh! That damned Aburame has me all...ugh...worked up. With his skillful fingers and sweet talking paired with his boldness and sweet appeal. Why can't he just mind his own busines!? I can't believe I'm falling for him! Wiat...I'm falling for him? NO NO NO! I'M NOT FALLING IN_ _"LOVE "_ _I'M JUST UGH!...gonna hangout with a guy that can make me feel weightless. Nothing more nothing less. I'm just gonna see him tonight and hangout ... hopefully he's not ecpecting me to kiss him again...it was a "hey were friends ...sorta" kiss not a "Oh my god we should hook up!" or a "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth~!" kind of kiss._  
_I mean really theres not much to like about him as a possible lover, just because he makes me calm, relaxed and SLIGHTLY infautated doesn't mean I have to marry the guy. UGH! Neji you idoit you're still thinking about him! Focus Neji! Focus! Don't let some guy throw off your game! You're a Hyuga and a strong one at that, don't let that all go to waste over someone you hardly know! Don't become-_

"NEJI?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Lee's loud voice ripped me from my thoughts, _Ugh that Aburame is driving me insane._ I turned around to realize that I was about to exit the forest clearing. I sighed, embaressed, I walked back to the squad, trying not to think of the Aburame. I joined the weaker duo and crossed my arms. "So where were you going Neji? You seemed pretty determinded."

"Well maybe to the simple minded, and if you must know I wasn't going anywhere in peticular." Lee grit his teeth holding one fist up at me.

"What do mean simple minded?!"

"If I had a mirror I'd gladly show you."

"Why I outta!"

"Ot to what? You're no match for me."

"One of these days Neji I'm gonna knock you off your high horse!"

"I serously doubt that."

"Alright boys that quite enough of that, its lunch time! Can't train on an empty stomache!" Guy sensie beamed a bright smile as he walked towards us, reminding me that I forgot my lunch at home and that I was starting to get hungery. We sat down in a misshapen circle as the others pulled out their food, as the scents bombarded me, I could feel my stomache want to eat itself now. To distract myself I thought of the one person that would do the trick, Shino. I also curesed his name under my breath as my thoughts became less than appropriate.

However I kept my voice low as the others talked on and on about nonsense, but then again what I was thinking wasn't much better, it was irrelevent of not brought up by anyone. Then again thinking of him was for a reasonable cause and had it's ups. Soon the lunch break was over and we continued our training with nothing, noticablely, popping up. Time flew by faster than I thought and it was time for our departure for the night. I was already on my way to see the Aburame, jumping from roof to roof, I couldn't help the feeling of excitement but uneasiness. This feeling was odd it was something I never expirenced before, it had me curious to say the least.

When the Aburame was in sight he was waiting for me on top a building, he didn't seem to notice me but that doesn't mean he hasn't spotted me. I landed on the roof top a few feet away from the bug user, who padded the spot next to him. I didn't oppose, I sat next to him and watched the sunset with him, which was nice it was peaceful and calm, there wasn't a rush to do anything. I turned to the Aburame, when he scooted closer and again when his hand went over mine. The sun set and a cold breeze blew by causing me to shiver slightly, the Aburame saw this and pulled me into his arms. With my head next to his chest, his arms around my body, my face has never been hotter. As I lay in his arms, I could hear his heart beat and I somewhat curled up, letting him shield me from the cold with his surprisingly warm body.

My eyes were widened but was due to what he did or my lack of reaction to it? I just wanted answers now, why was I different around the Aburame than anyone else? Why do I do stuff to him when i'd never act such a way around anyone else? How can I let him do stuff to me when I'd never let anyone else do such things? What is it about the Aburame that makes me so...speechless?

I looked up at him, his white coat blocking a large part of his face from my angle. I wasn't gonna put up with that, the glasses were fine but I won't let him keep his face a secret from me. I reached up swiftly and pulled down his coat's large callor, my eyes widened at the reveal, my face hot enough to burn metal.

His mouth was breath taking, it complimented the rest of his face, of coarse I wanted to take off those glasses of his but in case it's as tempting as his mouth, I'll wait my heart is already beating faster than usual. I could not take my eyes off of it, this might be the last time I would get to see such a magnificant sight. To my dismay Shino pulled up his collar possibly due to the cold or maybe someone was walking by but either way I missed seeing those smooth lips. I almost whinned at the loss of seeing more of his face, but luckily it got stuck in my throat. I was close to trying to pull it down again but I had to draw the line somwhere and at this moment I have found my chalk and if I don't draw the line now, I probably won't til I'm as bare as the moon. Not like that would be a fate worse than death, just embaressing and who knows what else.

"A-aburame re-release m-me..." Shino reluctatly let me go, I admit I didn't really want to leave but it's not like I'll never see him again, I just didn't want to wait til next sunset to spend like five minuets with him. I wanted to be with him for lengthy hours not puny minuets, or what our actual time frame was. Well now that I was on my feet, the chilled breeze seemed to just dare me to leave the warm Aburame's preassence.

With a slightly hazy glance to the Aburame, I finally left. As I jumped from building to building the chilly wind stabbed at my skin like it too wanted me back in those Aburame arms. Thoughts of the Aburame kept me warm enough to reach home, just not nearly as warm as the real thing. I unlocked the door and walked inside, re-locking it behind me. At this point I just wanted to get back in my bed, hopefully I'll have another dream about the Aburame that's driving me crazy. I carefully went to my bed room, there weren't a lot of obsticales in my way, it was a straight shot.

I just homed I didn't wake anybody up but the sound of a door creacking open, my hand was on the handle but I was just a few seconds off.

"N-Neji where have y-you been you're usually home before m-me?"

"Oh...Hinata...how are you?"

"I-i'm ok, y-you missed dinner and dad's out on a mission he won't be back a few days...why is you face so red?" My eyes widened and I rushed inside my room only to process everything my sister said, and I was reminded of the fact that I have only eaten breakfest today. I rushed out of my room and went into the kitchen, grabbed some easy food and rushed back to my room only to rush out for silverwear. I rushed back to my room, I knew Hinata was just curious and probably worried, she's too caring but its not her fault, she wasn't pushed as hard as I was. But enough about her, its time to eat.

As I ate thoughts of that sexy Aburame snuck up on me, once again my cheeks flaired but this time a smile spread across my face. I ate the leftovers, feeling dirty yet satisfied, I put the dishes on my dresser then changed into my pajama pants. I took my shirtless self into bed and easily fell asleep.

**~IHE: Hinata Hyuga~**

My head shot up from my bed upon hearing my brother's scream, I ran into Neji room and stopped in my tracks, I couldn't believe my eyes. Neji had a pole sticking out of his lower half but it's what he was saying that really caught me off gaurd.

"Ah! Ah! No! Ah! Slow! Ah!" My cheeks went into overdrive, Neji sounded so cute, I wondered what he was dreaming about. Whatever it was, it had my Neji act so cute, he was so out of charecter and I wanted to keep watching but he deserves his privacy. As I slowly closed his room's door the name Aburame was screamed out causing me to look back at Neji, who was now panting and there was a large stain between his legs where the pole was, now the pole was just a bump.

Well I closed door and went back to my room, quickly and silently. My face was still red when I crawled into bed. _Does Neji like Shino?! He never talks about him, then again he hardly talks about other people. I should at least try to help him, OH! I could try and have Shino over._ Soon sleep took me and it felt like no time at all since I woke up. I got my daily rituatal done and was out the door, then thoughts of how Shino would react filled my mind but I shook those thoughts away, I wasn't doing this for me I was doing this for Neji. My brother has a lot more wieght on his shoulders, he desveres happines.

I finally saw Shino and Kiba, next to a very large tree, so I jumped down and walked towards them waving my hand.

"HEY HINATA!" Kiba, energentic as always, I smiled and walked up to Shino, who also greeted me but not nearly as loud.

"U-umm S-shino w-would y-you mi-mind com-coming o-over t-to my-my ho-house?"

"Hey! What about me?!"

"I would love to Hinata."

"Hello!? How about me!?"

"Y-you ca-can co-come t-to Ki-kiba."

"Whoo!" Kiba gave an excited pose, that made me smile, just then I saw our sensei, Kurenai Yuhi, appear next to Shino. We usually are tested in tracking things down but occassionally we're sparing, testing our limits and such.

"Glad your all doing well and early. Its good to know I have eager students, is everybody ready?"

**~Focus: Guy's Team~ ~Setting: Forest Clearing~ ~Time: Noon~**

Guy was shaking his head as he watched Neji and Lee spare, he could easily see Neji wasn't even close to giving it his all, he was even counter attacking. Guy was sure the Lee had noticed this and was using it to his advanage. Guy was proud of Lee, he was becoming such a devoted student.

"Come on Neji! Focus! He's leaving himself wide open!" Tenten gave as annoyed sigh as Neji seemed to have ignored her. Neji ended up winning using his gentle fist but didn't boast or belittle Lee, which was a huge red flag for everyone. As Neji went to join Tenten and Guy, Lee's gears were turning.

"Um Neji?" As Lee got up, Neji stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes Lee?" Neji crossed his arms as he watched Lee clutched his stomach while he rose off the ground.

"Aren't you going to brag about how much better you are than me?"

"Don't feel like it, now is that all?" The group was completely silent, the only sound was the wind blowing the leaves away. Not gettng an answer Neji went to join Guy and Tenten.

**~IHE: Neji~ ~Time Sunset~**

_I can't stand this! I'm getting worse and it's all that's sexy Aburame's fault! No he's not sexy! He's just a guy...who happens to be very attractive despite the fact he covers himself up. He's just another guy...who has a warm embrace, no it was just really cold anyone would have a warm embrace compared to that. Oh look there he is, waiting for me like usual, well I'll just have to make something up, I can't keep seeing him and let my my training go to hell. That's it I'll just say i'm training with Hinata, that's ... somewhat believable but it'll have to do for now...or I guess I should just stop seeing him period,...would be better for my training. I do have to carry the Hyuga name and I can't act like a love sick puppy, I have responiblities to uphold._

I landed in front of the Aburame, looking to the side, as the words caught in my throat I felt like Hinata, why was it so difficult to treat him like everyone else?

"I-i...I ha-have t-t-to sto-stop se-see-ing y-you..." The aburame jumped up at this and towered over me, making my face hot at the close proximity.

"This will be our last meeting?" I only nodded it was too embaressing trying to talk to him. "Well we better make it count." He gripped my shoulders and pulled me into a kiss, my eyes widened but then started to lid in the sensation. His hands traveled my body, one stopped behind my head, the other stopped around my waist. Although we weren't doing much it felt like my world was spinning, but it was ok since I was with the Aburame. Everything seems so perfect whenever I'm with him, wether he's massaging me or not. It felt so much better than that dream I had awhile ago even though it was the same thing, his lips on mine. It was just a kiss anyone can do it, my mother would do it when I was younger but why does this one feel so different? It was only lips on lips nothing special but it felt so unque and I never felt so good.

Ours lips seperated but I wanted one for the road so I put my lips on his before he could pull back. Once again I felt like my dark clouds were pushed aside and my black sky was filled with stars. This time I closed my eyes letting this wave of passion wash over me and consume my soul, for the time being. I broke the kiss, I had to, I knew if I didn't, I'd be with him possibly all night. I turned around watching the sunset, which surprised me because it felt like an eternity has passed but it seems like it was actually only a matter of minuets.

I dare not wait another second or look back, I went full speed to my home, the Aburame will probably hate me after this but if it helps my training so be it. I didn't try to wipe the tears falling from my face, I could feel that once I was behind closed doors they would pour down my face. At this point home was in range and all I wanted to do was get in my pajamas and mourn the loss of the Aburame, I hardly knew but adored.

I opened the to the house, it was surprisening unlocked, I stepped inside and looked around to find Hinata with the Inuzuka on the couch watching Tv. Not wanting to draw attention to myself I rushed pass them and went straight into my room. I put a hand over my heart as I slid down the door, I tried to stay strong but the tears kept flowing. I tried wiping them away but I only managed dampening the light bandages around my right hand and down arm. I unwrapped them as my teas fell, I couldn't explain why I felt such despair over some guy I didn't even know. I tossed the wet bandages aside.

After half an hour I was at least stable, now that I've passed the worst of it. Now I was just in my white jacket and dark brown shorts, I decided to take a shower I needed it in more ways than one. I left my room and went down the hall and straight into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I undressed and did my busines, when I exited the bathroom, dripping wet, with a towel around my waist and one around my neck, I heard the door bell ring.

"Hinata can you get that?" I walked down the hall to m room but waited for a response.

"Sorry...bro...we're...busy...cooking." I sighed and rolled my eyes at the Inuzuka's hesitant answer and went to answer the door, least they were doing as he said, the kitchen was right across the Tv room. I opened the door and my eyes widened. The Aburame was right there in front of my mostly exposed form, I could die from the embaressment. I couldn't find anything to say as I stared at him in disbelief, my face reddening and reddening the longer we stared at one another. He made the first move, stepping closer to me, I panicked and stammed the door. I was still in shock as the Inuzuka told the Aburame that the door was unlocked and that he should stop being so dramadic, and I kinda agreed with the Inuzuka mostly becuase I wanted to be in those arms again, knowing what it was like to give them up.

The door opened and the Aburame came inside, staring me down once again, and I'd be lieing if I said I hated it. I backed away from him, remebering that I wasn't in the aprioate attire, but he didn't seem to mind my lack of clothes as he seemed to follow me to my room. With my back against the door and my hand on the door nod, I opened my room to him. He closed the door behind him and turned around, I smiled and quickly put on some pants, they ended up being my pajama pants, they were the most comfortable. I turned back to Shino, who was still facing the door, I walked over to him and hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist.

I rested my head on his back and squeezed him, I didn't want to let him go. I felt him turn around in my embrace, I looked up and saw that damned collar, I wanted to reach up and rip it off but he beat me to it, pulling it down and revealing those tormenting lips. I leaned up and our lips met, I was in pure bliss as we pressed against each other. I pulled away from him, the heat of the moment was already to great for me, I fell backwards on my bed, panting. The Amburame joined me, he laid on his side as he dragged his hand up and down my body. I moaned as his hand slightly massaged parts of my torso.

I couldn't take it anymore I had to have him, I grabbed the Aburame and put him in my arms again, nuzzingly up to him. He rubbed my head then traveled down my back, massaging it and making me melt by his touch. I think I purred when his hand slipped a little bit below the waist, he squeezed my cheeks and I turned redder than five beats. I looked at the Aburame and realizing that I was strddling him, in the center of my bed, I put my hands on his waist, trying to hide some of my form. I as I tried to hide mine, I realized that I could reveal his, so I gripped his top lays and slowly pulled them up, pale skin uncovered, my eyes widened. He pulled it down quickly then he moved so that his back was to my door and my back was to the shaded window. I blushed as he lifted a part of his tops for me and I resumed what I was doing.

_He's too perfect, his skin is so magnicent, I actually like the fact that there are holes, makes him look dangerous._ Having pulled up his top far enough my hands rubbed his body, I knew that I was grinning like Naruto but if I can't tell him how I feel, this is the next best thing, even if it is embarressing. I was in a blissfull trance as my hands traveled his lean body. His skin was so smooth, I just wanted to rub it forever, I found the small holes in his form to be quiet fun as I traced them and rubbed over them, Aburame biting his lip every time.

"How's that feel?" I said taunting him, like he taunted me with those skilled fingers. My response was him throwing his head back and arching his back, puffing out his stunning chest. I laid a kiss on his breast, figuring that I should let him breathe now, I stopped playing with his body and just held him. I was rubbing my cheek against his body when I heard a knock on the door, I completely froze.

"S-sorry t-to in-interupt b-but d-dinner i-is re-ready." I heard the door silently shut and I looked up at the Aburame, I didn't want to leave our safe dark place to join others, I wanted him all to myself. He rubbed my head and smiled at me, making my blush deepen, I reached up, resting my hand on his cheek and I smiled, his cheek was blazing. I kissed the hot cheek, and seperated from him, so we could clean ourselves up and look presentable.

As I was swicthing pants, I felt something press against my bum, so I looked behind me to find the Aburame, ready to go and right behind me. My face went intro overdrive, all I could was a small weak sound, I didn't even stand up, I stayed bent over. He pressed against me and I made that pathedic sound again with a full blush. I guessing he liked making me released such desperate sounds as he continued to press into me. Soon he would pull back then press against me with more force, it rattled my brain on good it felt. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up and continued his relentless pounding of my lower half. I panted as the Aburame's clothed body pressed against mine.

Several loud knocks and anagry Inzuka reminding us that there was a world right outside the door, was enough for my tormentor to let me put on proper clothes. We left the room, the Aburame closing my door behind him, we walked into the kitchen, seeing the annoyed Inuzuka already scarfing down food and Hinata smiling at us. I grabbed us plates and forks, we took our seats across from Hinata and the Inuzuka. We ate silently, well except the Inuzuka, he ate the food like the beast he was, at least he was giving some to his cute little puppy.

I jumped in my seat feeling a hand on my thigh, I glanced at the Aburame but he put up a good poker face, asking if I was alright, I looked away from him as I answered. Seeing that I was fine, the others returned to eating their food as the hand continued to rub my thigh. I lidded my eyes as the hand moved inward and stroked my inner thigh then moved up inch by inch. I was panting at this time trying my best to keep myself resolved but the Aburame seemed to know all the places to make me melt.

I kept my gaze down as I somehow managed to put food in my mouth and eat it. Every time the Aburame squeezed my thigh and I thought I was about to choke, but I managed to swallow, my face being red enough to see from space. For an instant he brushed my raging member, on his way to my white jacket, but as he weaved his hand under my jacket to touch my bare skin, he went back down and gently grasped my member. I bit my lip so I wouldn't make a sound, I couldn't eat anymore, the Aburame wasn't phased, his aptitate was fine. I wanted to growl at him for being so inappropreiate but I wasn't about to make a sound, since it would come out even more inappropriate.

I pushed my plate away and laid on the table, something I'd never do, I rested my head in my arms as the Aburame had his fun with me.

"Bro you feeling ok?" I looked up at the Inuzuka, still covering most of my face. I nodded then went back to burying my head in my arms. At least now the Aburame moved up and was rubbing my stomache. I managed to hold out until he got up to put his dishes away, while he was gone I tried everything in the book to calm myself self down, but none of them worked. I was about to get up, to put my barely eaten food in the frigde, when Hinata put a hand on my back and put it away for me. I took my leave when the others were up cleaning, I bolted outside for some fresh cold air and thankfully it was. I stayed outside until my nerves returned to normal and I could show my face again, I went back inside, finding the Aburame on the couch sleeping or just laying down, it was hard to tell. But awake or not I can take advanage of him in that position, totally defenseless.

I moved quickly as I put my plan into action, starting with me unzipping his shirt followed by unbuttoning his pants then stealing his glasses and ending with me running into my room. I had just enough time to his the glasses when I heard the door open slowly. I walked towards the door but stopped as the Aburame entered, closing the door behind him. I stared at the ground with my hands behind my back until I saw his feet, I slowly gazed up, up his brown pants noticting that they were unzipped, revealing his stripped underwear; up to his opened shirt, releavealing his smooth stomache; then up to his face where I stopped and looked back down.

The Aburame streched out his hand and undid my jacket, my face returning to it's natural color when ever I was around him. As he undressed me I tried my best not to see his eyes, not until the perfect moment. Now that I was ragging hard in my underwear, I took the Aburame's hand, keeping head down, and walked him to the bed, where I sat down. I glanced at his crotch, it was the same as it ever was and that bothered me.

I sighed and hunched over, staring at the ground. He stood infront of me and rubbed my head.

"Whats wrong?" I took his hand and rubbed my cheek with it, as I closed my eyes.

"...Do you like me?"

"Of course."

"I mean sexully..."

"Why would you think that I didn't?" I lidded my eyes, seeing a part of the Aburame's face but then focused on the ground.

"Well, you can easily see my attraction to you...but I can't see yours for me..." I head was turned and I locked eyes with his, as his gaze stole my breath, he took my hand, guiding it into his pants. Under his peircing gaze I turned to stone, but he didn't mind rubbing his hard rod with my hand. He leaned into me, gently pushing me back on my bed, even though I'm sure he knew that I was at his mercy, he stradled my hips and began to strip.

Starting with his tops, he fully exposed his gorgous skin, then he pulled down his pants, his bulge twiched in it's confindments. To an unexpected but definetly pleasent surprise; he slowly pulled down his underwear, my heart races in anticipation. He tossed his garments aside and stood over me, letting me take in the breath taking sight of his amazingly scuplted body. I reached a hand out to the lean boy and he grasped it, rubbing his legs with it, only almost touching his organ.

I sat up and hugged him, his organ twiching against my body, I paused for a moment thinking if I should try to be calmer or should I just give into impulses. I looked up at the man who owns my heart and as I smirked to my self, chose impulses. I dragged my tongue up his stomache, only able to get up to his belly button, but I wasn't hearing a sound of disapiontment from my love. His hand came down and rubbed my cheek as I licked his belly. After a while I stopped, weakly motioning him to get off, which he did; I exposed myself im front of him, I avoided his eyes but once it was done, I watched him as he observed my body.

I wanted to re-cover myself, in fear that he didn't like what he saw, thoughts of insecurity filled my mind and I started to hide my body from him. I crossed my legs hiding my organ from him, then I crossed my arms, shielding my chest from his gaze and finally I turned my body side ways trying to hide what I couldn't cover up. I kept my gaze down, waiting for him to judge me, waiting for the words of disapproval but I just can't bear the look not from him, the look of disappointment.

"Neji what are you doing?" I flinched at his angered tone and slowly looked up to see him scowling at me, making me wince in fear. "Neji, let me see your body." I shook my head, vigorously, and held on to myself tighter. He grabbed my shoulders and forced my body to face him, I whimpered, slightly liking the roughness. He seized my hands, putting them on the bed, bugs swarmed them, holding them down. He forced my legs apart, bugs racing down my legs to hold down my feet, I tried to struggled but it was in vain as I remained fully exposed to his eyes.

A hand gently lifted my chin, our eyes locked, I felt his lips on mine and I melted, tongues entwined, once again he took complete control of me. Pressing his body against mine sent me into a heavenly bliss, his bare body gently rubbed against me, enticing me to moan. His hands went on an exploration across every peak and curve of my body, it felt unreal and I felt so extraordinary. Once our lips parted, I took in long deep breathes every motion of his left me breathless and I had a feeling he knew what he was doing to me.

I tried my best to advoid his eyes, those bewildering round orbs of his were overwhelming. With a finger dragging up my stomache, between my chest and up my neck, I felt like I was going to collaspes. He wrapped his arms around my neck, giving it kisses as he stroked my back.

At that point my brain was mush, I was so out of it due to the lust. As he rubbed me, I felt like we were destined to be. Then he pinned me down and made me feel like I had the crown. His loving kiss sent me into spiritual bliss and when his member started roaming he really had me moaning. I began to shamelessly whail as his rod rubbed against my tail. His member rubbing against my special place, tomatoes were degraced by the redness of my face. With his constant rubbing, I felt my body numbing, he took loving care to my place down there. I began to see rosy red as he started to push in his soldier's head.

"A-a-abur-am-e...p-ple-ase..." My tempature was through the roof due all of this excitement, it was impossible for me to contain myself. I wrapped my limbs around as he was slowly inching himself into me. I stared into his magnificant brown eyes as I moaned sounds I didn't think possible, his eyes told me he felt the same way and I couldn't imagine a bigger turn on.

I stared up at him with a naughty desire, a shameful hint of what I would like; it was like he read my mind or we were conencted, physically and mentally. He took hold of my wrists and pinned them over my head with one hand, having his over hand lift my right leg as he slammed his meat into me. A shockwave of pleasure raced over my body, with a swear to his name, I erupted with a fountaine of white juices. I panted as my climax washed over me. I still managed to keep eye contact with my love through the whole thing, his eyes devoured me as I was recovering and in response I, quiet lustfully and weakly, spoke his last name.

Just then I could see the yearnng beast in his eyes, it was more than ready to take me into it's impassioned world of lovemaking. His eyees were inviting me, they were tempting me with wonderful sensatons; love, compasstion and acceptance. I let out a lustfilled shriek as I was re-entered, he started at a slow pace, guiding his rocket as it hit home. My body spazzismed under his grip as I felt pleasures I didn't think possible, crying his name out and lasciviously encouraging him to stop, not that he did.

A quickening of his pace had me screaming and throwing my head in all directions. He released me from his grip as he leaned down to hold me, clinging to him like we were magnets, a small bite had me stuck to him like wet paint to a wall. His hands went under me, forcing me to arch my back by gripping my shoulders, his tongue assalting my nipples. I screamed his name, I could feel myself ready to blow again, I grinded my arsoual against his stomach, unintentually grinding on his organ, sending myself in a higher plane of esctasy.

I doused our bodies with my white chocolate, my body felt like it was at it's limit and forntunetly I could feel that the Aburame was near the end. I moaned his name as I was filled with his white pudding, panting once it stopped pouring into me and as his member throbbed inside of me. I gritted my teeth at the sensation, he pulled out of me making me feel empty, I whimpered shamelessly at this. He thrusted his organ into me and I moaned his name in satifaction.

He didn't move but I enjoyed hearing him pant in my ear, it brought a smile to my face as I came to grips with reality. It was a slow process but eventually lustful fog passed and the Aburame got off me, we laid together holding hands, staring up at the ceiling.

"I-i...uh...lo-love...y-you..."

"I love you too Neji."

"W-want t-to um...heh...sl-sleep wit-with...me?"

"I would..." I turned my head to see him, nervously waiting for him to finish his thoughts. _Is he having doubts? Am I not good enough for him? Was he just trying to get in my pants? No no, he said he loved me...was he serious? Am I just a doll for him to play with? No I'm already binded by that main house! I will not be someone else's slave! Regardless of how smoking hot or gentle...or...well maybe just for a week or two, just-_ "love to spend a night with you and maybe next time or tomorrow you could come over to my house and spend the night?"

"So you're not using me?"

"NEJI!" He rolled on to me while I was flinching at his angered tone. "Why do you keep thinking that you won't be up to par, stop being so insecure! I love you for you! For all of you!" I began to sniffle, as tears of joy started to appear. I embraced the Aburame, nuzzling my face in the crook of his neck as he did the same to me. We nuzzled we each other for quiet a while but eventually we parted and got in bed, after I got a clean comforter. The Aburame had his back to the door and my face buried in his flat chest. I slept safe and sound in his wonderfully thin arms.

_ **ToBeCoNtInUeD...** _


	4. Naughty Minato!

Boys of Yaoi  
ch. 4

Naughty Minato!

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki+ Minato Uzumaki

Note: Takes places after ch1.

**~Third Person~**

Naruto rushed home, excitedly, to tell his father about his great day. His unbuttoned jacket flapped in the wind as Naruto raced to his house. Naruto unlocked the door to his house and after closing it, rushed into his room. Minato was in his boxers and watching TV when Naruto rushed into the their room.

"Naruto you look happy." Minato turned off the TV and sat up to face his son. Naruto threw off his shoes and jumped in bed with Minato. Minato smiled and wrapped an arm around his son. "How was you day?"

"IT. WAS. AWESOME! I. HAVE. A. BOYFRIEND!" Naruto was too excited to sit still in Minato's arms.

"Wonderful, who is he?"

"His name is Sasuke and he's so cute, at first I hated him, well hate's pretty strong...I just didn't like the fact that all the girls were all over him but then I...heh got a closer look and we became boyfriends!"

"Oh cool but what do you mean by "a closer look"?" Minato rose a curious eyebrow and Naruto waved his defensively.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Naruto?"

"NOTHING and THAT'S THAT!" Naruto crossed his arms and turned away from Mintao, who glared at his boy.

"Tell me."

"NO!"

"Fine." Minato sat up, grabbed Naruto and put him on his stomach. Naruto eyes were wide as his arms were stretched out, he struggled to get out of Minato's clutches and failed. As Minato held the boys wrists he formed a small justu that binded Naruto's wrists the bed without hurting the boy too much. Naruto tried to look at what immobilized him and found that it was thick rope.

"Hey thats not fair! Let me go!"

"Sure just tell me."

"No! Never!"

"So stubborn." Minato, who was between Naruto's arms, sat up and smiled, warmly, down at the boy in his lap. "You remind me of me when I was younger." Minato put his hands together. "Shadow clone justu!" In a poof of smoke a naked clone of Minato appeared over Naruto, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh god."

"You know all you hav-"

"No!"

"Oh well." Minato cheerfully shrugged at his stubborn child and watched as his clone played with Naruto. The clone weaved his hands inside Naruto's open jacket and rubbed the soft nubs of pink flesh. Naruto groaned at the touch, making both Minatos grin. The clone's hands went further south and gripped the boy's pants then pulled them off. Naruto blushed as his arousal was uncovered. The clone,now between Naruto's legs, weaved his hands up Naruto's thighs then into the boy's boxers and gripped the large organ with both hands. Naruto gasped as the clone seized his throbbing member then panted as it was stroked. Minato's hands went down Naruto's chest to tease the little buds on his chest.

Naruto spassimed as his body was racked with pleasure, his breathing quickened as his temperature rose. Minato and his clone exchanged glances and Naruto was soon bare as the sun. The clone lifted Naruto's bare legs and put them above the boy's head. Naruto felt even more exposed than before, now that his ass was in the air, which was soon attacked by the clone's tongue. Naruto moaned endlessly as that sensitive area was pleasured.

The tongue started circling the entrance but then it got bolder and licked at the hole itself. The tongue pressed itself against the hole repeatedly before it barged inside and explored it's surroundings. It greedily lapped at the interior walls which contract at it's entrance but soon relaxed, letting it go deeper inside.

Naruto was losing his mind over how good he felt, he would be clawing up the bed if his hands were free. Minato grinned down at his boy as he stroked the eight by four inch boner. Naruto didn't last long once his cock was touched and he ended up dosing his face with his juices. Minato sat back and after whipping his hand on the bed, he crossed his arms.

"Now you can tell me or I'll just leave you like this for the night." Minato

"Ah! But ugh! It's like ah! four in th-ah! Morning!"

"I know and if you get too loud I'll just duct tape you mouth, now are you gonna tell me, you got fifteen seconds."

"Whah! Wh-ah-t do ah! You mean-ah!?"

"Ten seconds, your wasting time yes or no?"

"Fi-omph!" Minato shoved his hard twelve by six inch cock into Naruto's mouth.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but time's up." Minato smiled warmly as Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"MMph! Oomph!" Naruto glared at his father as the man humped his face and moaned at the vibrations from the muffled yells.

"Such a naughty boy, I only wanted to know about your day is that too much to ask? And you shouldn't talk with a mouth full of meat, its very rude." The boy glared and shouted muffled and incoherent swears at his father, who moaned at the vibrations. Minato grabbed Naruto's ankles and his clone pulled back and turned around. Minato hooked the ankles under his arms and helped position his clone's dick over his boy's hole. The clone slammed his large package into the boy, who screamed at the rude entrance.

Naruto was given a little time to recover, as soon he screamed Minato flooded his throat with his seed. Naruto's eyes widen as all of the seamen went straight in to his belly. Minato pulled his cock out his boy's mouth and watched the boy jerk and twist against the cock still inside him. Minato smiled and took Naruto's re-awakened member into his mouth and moaned against it. Minato reached up slightly and spread Naruto's cheeks further making the boy holler as the cock plunged deeper inside him. Minato back off then got out of bed, Naruto turned his flushed head to look at his father.

"Naruto I'm going out to get milk, so behave yourself while I'm gone." Minato left the room in a yellow blur. "SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" Several naked clones of Minato appeared around Naruto, all eager and hard.

"Oh come on!" Naruto whined upon seeing the new visitors. One jumped on the bed and got in Naruto's face with his dick just above the boy's preoccupied hole.

"Naruto do you know what it feels like to have two large dicks inside you?" The clone cheerfully asked Naruto, who shook his head and was soon penetrated. The boy screamed in pain and was given time to cope. "Naruto are you ok? If it hurts to much we can go one by one if thats ok?" Naruto panted and waited til he could breath properly before giving any signs.

"I'm fine just don't get too rough ok?"

"I promise we won't, I love you and congrats on the new bf." The clone smiled at Naruto and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks dad I love you too." The clone rammed his cock deep inside Naruto and the other clone followed suit but they weren't in sync, giving Naruto little to no time for breathing. "AHHH! But Sometimes!"


	5. Drunk In Love

**Boys of Yaoi**   
**ch. 5**   
**Crazy In Love pt.2- Drunk In Love**

Pair: Neji Hyuga and Shino Aburame

**~IHE: Neji~**

I opened my eyes to a bright new day and a lean chest, my cheeks flared as my body went still. Imagines and clips of last night began to form, which made my face burn hotter than the morning sun. I sighed, loving the embrace and the fact that he didn't sneak out during the night. I was glad he wasn't up yet it gave me time to remember my responsibilities, I squirmed in his hold, trying to get free but instead I woke him up and he tightened his grip.

"Let's stay like this for a while..."

"...I want to...but we have responsibilities to tend to Aburame."

"A little while won't hurt."

"That may be but it won't be a " _little while_ " it'll be hours, now get up." I looked up at the Aburame, to see him frowning and even then I had to look away or be overwhelmed by his magnificent sex appeal. I struggled to get out of his grasp, so I wouldn't get myself wrapped up in his bad ideas. He still wouldn't let me go, at this point I was really trying to get out. "Aburame! Release me!"

"NO!" My eyes widened as he pulled me close and started to cry.

"Ab...bur...rame?" I looked up at him with a puzzled and concerned look, I scooted my body up so I was face to face with him. My hands went up to his cheeks, I wiped a tear away but more kept flowing down.

"I love you too much to let you go! Don't leave me!" He buried his head in my chest and I rubbed his head. I looked down at my distressed love, wondering where on earth did he get such an idea from.

"Aburame...calm down... aren't we meeting tonight?" He looked up at me, surprised and confused.

"You stated that you couldn't meet with me anymore...I forgot all about that last night."

"Oh, forget all about that and don't worry about that little thing ok?" I smiled down at the Aburame as his tears dried and he rubbed his head on my chest.

"May I ask why you couldn't be with me?" I sighed and nodded, whipping away the tear trail from his eyes.

"My training isn't as good as it should be, and it started to go downhill...once we hooked up..."

"I'm sorry."

"No, no it's not your fault, I just couldn't get you off my mind whenever I spared with Lee or just in general."

"...How about we spare?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm thinking that if you have motivation to improve yourself you'll do better in training."

"That's very a ...sweet idea but I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't think of it like that, like of it, like you're seeing where I need improvement...Like an exam."

"Well I suppose...so when will our "exam" be?"

"Three days."

"Alright...now can you let me go Aburame?"

"No I like holding you." I sighed and shook my head, while a smile formed on my face, as he rested his head on my chest again. The Aburame dragged his tongue up my chest making me shiver with pleasure.

"Aburame what are you doing? Ah stop! We have to get up!"

"I rather do this." He bit my nipple making me wince, he pulled on it and I whimpered. He pulled away once to suck on my nipple, I never knew my chest come be so sensitive. I groaned as he lapped his tongue over my sensitive nubs.

"If you stop I'll make you breakfast."

"Interesting offer but I prefer to nibble on you."

"Ah! Aburame please!"

"Fine..." The Aburame released me as I released him and we got out of bed to change. I got dressed in new clean clothes and the Aburame dressed back in his own clothes. All of a sudden my head shot up at an idea I had, I looked over my shoulder to see the Aburame put on the finishing touches. I gulped and walked over to him, half way he looked up at me through his black shades. I stood in front of him and looked up as I slowly unbuttoned his jacket.

"Aburame...want to take a shower...with me?" The Aburame grabbed me and was knocking on the bathroom door, faster than I could comprehend.

"Hinata how long are you going to be? Me and Neji need to take a shower." My eyes widened at his bluntness, he has no shame and I admit I'm glad that he isn't embarrassed but he should draw a line somewhere.

"I-i'll b-be o-out i-in a m-minuet." I pulled the Aburame away from the door and stared at him with mixed emotions. I wanted to yell at him for being a little rude but at the same time hug for not hiding anything. Suddenly I was forced against the wall and his lips met mine, it was a struggle to get him off, one I easily lost. I closed my eyes, falling into his influence, I heard the door open but neither of us stopped at all instead Shino, walking backwards, guided me into the bathroom.

Our clothes fell to the floor within seconds of being alone, my hands swarmed over his perfect body and his hands did the same to me. We separated only because we couldn't hold our breaths any longer, I used this time to turn the water on, this meant I had to bend over and turn the nobs. I swayed my hips from side to side in a rhythmic motion to see if I could make the Aburame do anything. Well aside from a few noises he didn't do anything to me, however I could see him with my normal eyes, so he might be doing something. _When did I become so desperate for some else to do something to me?_ I tested the water and turned the nobs accordingly, I tinkered with the nobs until the water was nice and warm. I stepped inside the tub and let the water wash over me, I closed my eyes as I rubbed my body as the water washed over me.

I grabbed my dry wash cloth, which was next to Hinata's wet one, then I grabbed the damp soap and held both of them to the water. I rubbed the soap into the cloth and after putting the soap down, I began to wash myself. A hand grabbed my wrist and took the cloth away from me, I turned around to see the Aburame in the buff and quite aroused. With a full face of red I tried to hide myself, I can't compete with such a "A+" body.

I was pulled in to an embrace, I looked up slightly to see the Aburame, scowling down at me. I quickly looked away, I don't like to see him angry even though it was kinda hot but I still can't handle his beauty. I buried my head in his smooth chest, he rubbed my back with the cloth.

"Why do you do that?"

"I can't compete with perfection." The Aburame chuckled and pulled me closer.

"I'm not perfect."

"You seem like it."

"That's not the same thing, plus if I was someone else you'd say that. Mind if I wash you?" My eyes widened and I looked up at him.

"I-i, uh, hmm... y-you w-w-want to-o?" He nodded and turned my body away from the water. He stood behind me and washed my back, I moaned and cooed as he washed lower and lower. He washed every inch of my backside, it was weird, very weird; but very pleasure.

"Now the front, turn around." I whimper slightly as slowly I turned around, covering myself. "Neji, I've seen it before, last night actually, remember?"

"That doesn't make it any less embarrassing..." I looked away from him but at nothing in particular. He started up top, washing my shoulders, face and arms.

"Raise your arms..." I put my hands behind my head, I watched the Aburame wash every inch of my arms with a bright red face. _I can't believe this is actually happening, why does he even do this?_ Before I got too deep into my thoughts, I felt a kiss on my chest trailing down to my stomach. I gasped as he washed my sensitive nubs then moved down to my lower half after my top half was completely soapy.

I moaned as he brushed my privates and went for my legs. He bent down and washed my legs from the front to the back. I stood up and turned me around, I was confusing I would've thought he'd want to wash _**that**_ the most.

"Wait aren't you gonna wash...you know?"

"I am but I want to do it this way." The Aburame pressed his body against mine making me shiver in pleasure, then he reached around and stroked my length. I moaned and leaned back into him, just then as he soaped up my organ, he started to press against my lower half. I moaned out as he quickened his paces, I came to an early release as he rubbed the tip. I panted heavily as he turned me over to the shower, letting it wash away all the soap and sweat. I turned around, letting the water rinse my back,

The Aburame handed me the cloth and I just screamed, mentally, in excitement. I rinsed the cloth then re added the soap and hesitantly reached out to wash the man before me. I touched him with the cloth and couldn't hide my excitement as a huge grin/smirk appeared on my face.

"Neji?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Remember when you licked my body?" My face heated up and I stared at his stomach, I kinda wanted to do that again.

"Y-yeah."

"It seemed out of character could you stay out of character while you wash me?"

"Uhh...why?"

"You seem happier."

"I'm happier because I have someone that doesn't judge me like everyone else."

"You also seem free." I looked up at him in his wonderful brown eyes with mixed feelings.

"N-no...it's not me..."

"...Don't make me beg..."

"Over such a thing? That's absurd!" He pouted as he looked down t me.

" _Neji~_ " The Aburame moaned out my name, sending a spark of pleasure I had to ignore if I wanted to leave here any time soon but, god, his voice is so sexy.

"Stop it."

" _NNEEJJII~_ "

"Please stop..." The Aburame pressed his body against mine, making me wince and carefully re-think my decision about this.

" _Please Neji~ I ah need it~_ "

"...I'll try..."

"That's all I ask." In an instant he was back in his typical persona, didn't occur to me before but he has complete control of his emotions, that's incredible. I dragged the cloth across his stomach, massaging it in a circle. I moved lower, stroking his organ and making him moan with pleasure. Hearing him moan had me shivering and shaking with delight, I looked at his face as I quickened my pace. I wrapped my free hand around his waist and pulled him a bit closer, so I could rub my cheek against his magnificent skin. He bucked into my hand several times before I could hear him panting, I smiled and looked up at him. Feeling more relaxed and not a love struck mess I washed the Aburame, I actually had a great deal of fun.

I turned off the water, since we were all clean, and I stepped out of the tub to the Aburame who was drying himself off.

"Now I washed you but I don't get to dry you off that's not fair~" I smirked as I walked over to him and he handed over the blue towel. I dried him off only teasing him like five or fifteen times. Once he was dry, along with hot and bothered, I handed him the towel and he dried me off, making me moan every so often until I was mostly dry. He tried to dry my hair but I told him it would take far too long for my hair to become completely dry. We moved on and put on deodorant then went back to my room. We got redressed, the Aburame complaining about wearing dirty clothes which I agreed it's upsetting but I also find it quiet entertaining, when it's my love.

We went into the kitchen to find a meal already prepared for us and silverware along with a note:

_I know about your feelings for Shino, Neji, which is why I asked him over and I'm guessing everything went well according to the previous events last night. I'm very happy for you Neji, you deserve to be happy just like everyone else, also Kuriena Sensei mentioned that Guy Sensei challenged Kakashi Sensei's team so our squads will be on top of the Hokoge's office building to watch the fight._   
_Ps: I made you two this quick meal because you were in the shower for a really long time, so please hurry._   
_-Hinata_

_She knew I liked him?! How long has she known? Why didn't she tell me!?And she's the reason why the Aburame saw me half- naked?! Ugh! I can't believe her! She could've told me we were gonna have guest or even got the damn door so I didn't have to open the door to him with my half naked body...But I guess she saved me from a life of loveless_ _-_ _ness which I almost had, trading love for training, looking back in the long run, would've sucked. I'm glad destiny wants me to have at least one good thing in my life._

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at the Aburame, who wrapped his arms around me.

"What does it say?"

"Read it for yourself." I took the note and handed it to the Aburame. As he read the note I took my seat and grabbed a plate of food, pulling it in front of me. I grabbed the silverware ready to eat but I waited until the Aburame sat down. I felt a kiss on my cheek, so I turned my head to see the Aburame taking his seat next to me and grabbing his food. We eat in silence, well as silent as you can be while scarfing down food. Once we finished we put our dishes away in the sink after cleaning them, I'd put them away later.

We ran out of the house with me locking the door behind me, we sped past rooftops until we got to the destined building. We ran up it until we got to the top where the Uchiha was, leaning on the guardrail, across from us.

"Bout time you showed up." The Uchiha pushed himself off the railing and took a few steps forward, I took this time to look around, each squad was looking down from an arched structure slightly outside the non-existent corners of the round roof. The Aburame went to his own squad which was to my near right and diagonal from my own group which was on the far left. The Uchiha's so called "squad", being that the Uchiha himself is the only decent ninja aside from their sensei; was on my right but further away than the Aburame's group.

"Sorry I'm late, we can begin now." We both took our stances and I activated my byakugan, seeing all of his chakra points and a 359 degree field of vision. I waited for him to make the first move, which was him charging at him with one hand in his pocket, I'm assuming to throw a kunai at me. He threw a punch which I dodged then he pulled out a kunai and tried to cut me, but I remained dodging for now, so I could think of a short way to beat him. My back touched the guardrail and I saw a smirk appear on the Uchiha's face, I remained unfazed as he threw a punch, I went under it and unleashed three gentle fist to three chakra points in his side. I watched, keeping my guard up as he recovered, while he was on his knees.

He threw the kunai at me so I step sided to my right, he rose to his feet and got in his stance again. I could see the gears turning as he pondered on what to do next but I already knew, he'd try not to get hit by my gentle fists, I know because I'm running at him with open palms. He tried blocking and that went down in flames as I attacked the chakra points in his arms. He almost hit me when he threw a kick but I jumped back, perfectly avoiding the attack. I growled mentally for not working faster as he was still able to use hand signs, he fired fire from his mouth. I jumped to the side dodging it but he switched justu and fired multiple small fireballs at me. I didn't want to use it but I can't dodge this justu without being even more exposed. I quickly got in position and spun around using my byakugan to its fullest. A chakra barrier that not only shielded me from the attack but also reflected it right back at the Uchiha and by the time I stopped spinning, I knew he'd wouldn't use that justu again.

_I wanted my eight trigrams rotation to be a surprise for the Aburame but since it's practically invincible I guess it doesn't matter._ Sighing, I rushed the Uchiha as he recovered from his own attack, I launched to his feet by hitting the bottom of his jaw. While he was sustained in midair, just slightly above ground level, with my index and middle finger I hit ten of the arrogant Uchiha's major chakra points, located in his torso. I landed my final blow to the Uchiha's center, where his chakra/stomach is located, sending him into the railing. I watched as the Uchiha struggled to get up and it was at this moment that I remembered that Iruka called him the top of the class which wasn't true then and won't ever be true. _I don't know if he had a swelled head but either way this defeat most likely stung his pride._

Haruno and her rival cried out for the Uchiha, I'll never see why they have an interest in him, especially now since he and Uzumaki are together. I deactivated my byakugan and my group along with the Uchiha's group jumped down. Lee was a mess to say the least, his hair was messy and his outfit was torn in several places, meanwhile Tenten was completely untouched. Guy sensei and Kakashi Sensei removed themselves from their group and talked by themselves so I took the time to examine the Uchiha's teammates.

The Uzumaki was even worse than Lee, he looked like he underwent a beating which I was happy to see, because if he was fine that meant Lee lost, being that he's the only one ruffled on our side. I hardly value Lee as an opponent now but if he lost to the Uzumaki I wouldn't even bother to use my byakugan. The Haruno was covered in cuts and was exhausted, her body posture told me everything; not that she had a chance against Tenten. If Sakura won against Tenten I'd be impressed to say the least but that won't ever happen.

I watched as Haruno and Uzumaki picked up their singed ally. I crossed my arms and looked slightly over my shoulder at my own teammates.

"Lee did you almost lose to the Uzumaki?"

"No but he was a worthy adversary."

"And you now have my pity."

"Thanks, HEY! I don't want you pity!"

"If the Uzumaki gave you trouble, you deserve it and your weaker than I thought, I'm actually disappointed."

"Hey you weren't so high and mighty while you were running away!"

"It's called dodging, idiot, you should learn it so you'll be slightly better than a training monkey."

"TRAINING MONKEY!?"

"God Neji, you're such a sassy bitch." I glared at the Uzumaki as he held his boyfriend.

"Did you say something you loser?"

"You can't call me that only Sasuke can call me that!" I was stunned at how defensive he got over the insult it also made me wish I hit the Uchiha harder, you shouldn't belittle your love, everyone else maybe. I don't like the loser or his so called "boyfriend" but lovers are supposed to love each other but this just means that they're not destined to be, unlike me and Aburame.

I didn't reply, I just let what Naruto said set in, I looked over at my sensei to see him talking with the other Senseis, I rolled my eyes and looked around for Aburame. Having found my loving man, I jumped over the inferiors and landed, on the arched structure, in front of Hinata with the Inuzaka next to her.

"Hinata...we need to talk later..." She nodded and I looked up at Aburame. I moved through the pair, mostly by pushing the Inuzaka off the side, normally I'd push both of them out of my way but I was starting to re-evaluate my feelings for Hinata. Sure she was weak, soft and a member of the branch that I hate with every fiber of my being but she helped me, she gave me a chance to be happy and I know none of the other Hyugas would ever think such a thing for someone like me. _They don't care about me but Hinata does, I wonder why, I guess it won't kill me to be a bit nicer to her, it's not her fault she's weak or that she was born into the main branch._

"You have quite the persona when I'm not around." I glanced up at Aburame and blushed slightly.

"...I'm not sassy..."

"True...you're actually kinda mean well not kinda..." I hung my head in shame, _Oh god, this is it! This is where my life dies and where my happiness ends, who would want to be with a mean-_ "Not that I'm the nicest person either, I want to get to know that Neji too." My eyes widened as I looked up at Aburame, a smile appearing on my face, I wanted to kiss him so bad but I don't want the others to see. _The Aburame is mine! No one can see his hidden body! Not friends or family!_ I took a small step closer to my love as I stared into his sunglasses.

"Hey Neji stop making out with your boyfriend! It burns my eyes!" I quickly turned and glared at the Uzumaki.

"THE ABURAME IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! WAIT NO! HE **IS** MY BOY FRIEND BUT SHUT UP!"

"Oh My God that _**weirdo's**_ you boyfriend?! I was only joking." I blacked out for the first time in my life, I couldn't remember a thing but I vaguely remember leaping off the arched structure. "Uhh my stomach..." I blinked my eyes open to see the sun beating down and Aburame above me. "Ar-are you holding me down?"

"Technically yes, yes I am."

"Why?"

"Well, in this moment, because I like holding you down." My face went red and my eyes widened at his comment.

"Aburame!" I whispered loudly, feeling quite embarrassed.

"What? You like me holding you down...don't you?"

"ABURAME!" I wanted to push him off but the moment I moved to sit up, a searing pain shot up my body starting from my stomach. I clutched my belly and whined in pain, curling up in a ball as I turned on my side, I was brought into Aburame's arms. I was curled up in Aburame's lap and wrapped safely in his arms. "Why does my stomach hurt so much?"

"You attacked Naruto, his team tried to stop you but that didn't do to much anyway your sensei ended up hitting you in the stomach to stop you and well that worked."

"Why are you so happy?"

"I get to hold my little cute Hyuga." He nuzzled against me, making me smile and blush, I usually don't like being called cute but I didn't really mind it when Aburame. "Although I don't like seeing you hurt, at least I get to hold you for now."

"What happened to that damned Uzumaki?"

"Now calm down or you'll just suffer more than necessary."

"I'll try but he had no right to say such a thing."

"Well he's probably in the medical center by now, well all of them are there but Naruto will definitely need to stay there for a while." I nestled up to Aburame.

"Now that puts me in a good mood." He tightened his embrace sealing my close to his chest/stomach. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat.

"I kinda like this new you, not that I don't like the old you, you just seem more natural."

"This isn't new I'm always like this if anything my "old" me that you know is actually my new me..."

"Well the "old" you that you say is new to me."

"I can agree with that...so where's your group?"

"Here just like your group." My eyes shot open and my face became flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh..." I grumbled to myself, true I can't be with Aburame all the time but it would be nice to have some privacy.

"Don't worry Neji, they don't mind, seeing as you probably should be recovering from your sensei's punch. I can stay here until you feel better."

"Then I'm prolonging this."

" _Oh Neji~_ " My face became hot and flushed again as he sexually stated my name.

"What have I said about that?!"

"But I can tell you like it very much."

"That's besides the point!" Aburame chuckled lightly so no one else would hear it and we nuzzled close to each other. I looked to my left to overlook the Hidden Leaf Village, I sighed in comtemptment. "You know, it's nice just relaxing like this."

"It is a very nice view but I prefer you and you in the shower. Both sights, very arousing." I looked down at the ground with burning cheeks and a fast heartbeat.

"Aburame to say such a thing! And in public."

"I'm not ashamed of seeing your body, why should I act like it?"

"I'm glad you're not, trilled actually, but it's no one else's business."

"I'm not telling them, I'm telling you, you're very arousing." With cheeks hot enough to boil ramen I looked up at Aburame. I tried to say something but all that came out a sexual whimper. "Are you feeling better?... _Neji~_ "

"I'm not getting up until I calm down and with you here that might take a while. Plus I doubt I'll be able to hold you like this every day so I kinda want to enjoy this for as long as I can."

"It is a very rare opportunity, well during the day. You know this means we'll have to train very for the exam in three days."

"HHEEYY NNNEEEJJJIII! YOU FEELLING BETTER YET!?" I groaned in annoyance, Lee what a mood killer.

"He needs a little more time." I was surprised at Aburame's comment, but if I said something, I'd be "meaner" to that romance breaker.

"OOKKAAYY!" I rolled my eyes as I rested my head on Aburame's chest and closed my eyes. A few moments pasted and I felt like falling asleep in his arms, his warmth felt like it would keep me safe even in the coldest winters; his embrace shielding me from the outside world. I felt Aburame tense up and tighten his grip, I lidded my eyes open, becoming aware of the world and could hear the voices of my teammates.

"Aww~ Neji looks so cute like that!"-Tenten cooing over me in the arms of my love, easily irritating me.

"Yeah like a mother would hold a baby!"-Lee's happy demeanor and choice of words just completely pissed me off, my eyes opened fully and I glared at the two. I seethed with pure anger and according to their faces they got the message loud and clear.

"Oh I bet you want to be left alone, well when your ready don't forget about training." Tenten nervously and quickly walked out of my field of sight, turning my angered focus to Lee and his green skin tight leotard.

"We can't spend every moment like this ya know, can't let your training suffer more than it already has. So-"

"Lee, there's a time when one should stop talking and when it involves my Aburame it easily turns into a matter of health." I talked as put my hand on my Aburame's shoulder and rose to face Lee.

"I'm not sure I followed that completely."

"Here's the summary,...Gentle Fist!" I quickly activated my byakugan then struck Lee in the stomach, making him double over in pain as I glared down at him as I deactivated my byakugan. "Do you need it to be repeated?"

"Ughh...no Neji...I do not."

"Are you sure?"

"Very much so."

''Never knew you were so violent." I looked behind me to see Aburame raising off the ground and to his feet.

"Umm...well..." I didn't have much to say, it never really occurred to me since I'm only violent to people who piss me off. "Only if you anger me..."

"I like learning more about you." My blush returned with a full armada as I turned to face my love.

"We could go out on a date?"

"I would love to, tonight?"

"How's ramen?"

"I...don't usually eat it but sure..."

"Well...what do you usually eat?"

"Fruits and vegetables, rarely meat."

"Hmm..." I pondered on where to go, I didn't go out much so my selection of shops is very limited.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I don't know too many places to eat anyway,...we could just have homemade food I guess, it would still technically be a date."

"You can come over to my house, my parents would be very interested in meeting you." Aburame took a step closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. "We should get back to training though...I don't really want to but I'll have to if I plan on beating you in the exam."

"I know you're strong too Aburame, don't try and fool me into thinking your weak."

"Darn almost worked." I chuckled and kissed his clothed lips. I pulled back and he let me go, we smiled at each other as we parted back and went into our own groups.

"Ready to go Neji?" Guy sensei beamed me his bright smile and I nodded.

"Thank you for uh...umm...well you know..." I looked back at Aburame and he group left the area.

"No problem but I hope you're ready to kick it up five notches."

"Oh so you're not gonna baby us anymore?" I crossed my arms and smirked at my Sensei, who grinned widely.

"Nope it's time to get serious, think you can handle it?"

"Of course!" _I maybe just a servant to the main branch but at least I have my Aburame to make me smile, I have to show him that I'm worth it._

"That's the spirit now let's race back to the training field! READY SET GO!" Guy sensei took off and the rest of us followed. I couldn't believe how fast he was, I knew he had to be strong since he was a jonin but he's incredibly fast. I shook my head I pushed myself to try harder, I have to come in first; myself and for Aburame.

It wasn't even sunset I was exhausted, he wasn't kidding when he said we'd get serious, after exercising, running laps and combat practice, not to forget the new taijustu moves he made us repeat over and over until we mastered them in any random sequence.

"You all seem pretty tired but I SAY YOU CAN STILL DO TEN, NO, FIFTEEN LAPS! NO TWENTY LAPS!" _Guy sensei I can't feel my legs aside from throbbing pain._ Every muscle in my body was aching beyond belief but I wanted to hit Guy so hard in the stomach and knock that big smile right off his face. However I was pretty sure that it would just feel like a tap and I'd just be in more pain; not to mention that he'd take that as a yes, making me run twenty or more laps. Well we exhaustedly ran his requested laps, I was ready to throw up and pass out.

By the time I finished my laps it was sunset and time to go...on my date..., a huge grin spread across my face as tried to re-capture my breath. Guy sensei dismissed us after giving us a speech that I was too exhausted to listen to, I've so many and there's defiantly a pattern. I went as fast as I could to Aburame without straining myself more than necessary. I made it just in time to see the sun go down, I panted as I watched it set for the day.

"*pant* For *pant* give *pant* me* pant* justgivemeaminuet." I took in deep breaths and fell over, staring up at the stairs. As I laid with my mouth open, I felt Aburame lay down next to me.

"Guess training went well?" I tried to talk but it was too difficult at the time so I just nodded weakly. "That's good, that means my plan worked but it might be too soon to know that, it's only been one day." I just panted, I didn't have the energy to think up of anything to say. The cold air rolled in making this moment just peachy, tired and cold, oh what a sexy pair. Aburame pulled me close and I'd thank him if I wasn't so tired and sore. After a while I was able to breath mostly, normally again but my body still ached more the hell.

"Alright if I don't get up now I won't be able to later, please release me." Aburame let me go and I struggled to get up, every inch of my body screamed out in agonizing pain. I managed to get on my feet but the pain was just spiking, I fell backwards but was caught, I looked up see Aburame holding me from behind. "Wow, you moved quick."

"Not really...but I could tell you were gonna fall." Aburame help me to my feet, I swung on hand over his neck as he wrapped one arm across my waist. He headed to his home, I took mental notes so I could go on my own if I wanted. We landed in front of a stone bridge and he guided me across it. I looked over the side to see the glistening water reflect the stars.

"Wow that's pretty." I smiled as we came to a stop, Aburame walked me over to the red wooden railing and looked over the side.

"It is but not as much as you." I blushed as Aburame walked away, with me, from the railing and we headed into a forest. We walked on to a dirt road, I looked around, ominous trees everywhere. "Isn't the forest beautiful at night?"

"Uh-huh sure..." I scanned the area every time we took a step, I'm not much of a nature person, especially at night. He pulled me close like he could read my feelings, I snuggled up to him and we stayed like that for a while.

"We're moving too slow, I'm going to have to carry you so we don't miss dinner."

"Wait hold on-" I was swept off my feet by Aburame and he raced to his home which was slightly up hill and the fifth on the path, I made a major note on that. There were a small clearing, in it was a garden and a decently sized house. Aburame stepped off the path and raced to the door, kicking it several times. "Aburame that's no way to knock on your door."

"It was that or letting you go and you know where I set my priorities when it comes to holding you."

"Ugh, you're such a handful." I rolled my eyes as I fondly rested my head on his chest.

"You say this while in my arms." I looked up at him, in silence, trying to think of something but nothing came to mind.

"...what are you gonna do about it?" I poorly glared at him and he looked down at me. "... A-aburame? ..."

"To answer your question, this." My lips were smothered by his lips, at first I tried to push him away since I was in shock, but after a few seconds, the need kicked in. He started walking and I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to deep the kiss. I moaned as his tongue dominated mine, I forgot all about my sore body as he walked to a preset destination. I could feel myself melting as the need for air kicked in, living on the edge just heighted the feelings of pleasure but when I couldn't deny my survival instincts anymore I pulled away and panted fully, with a fairly noticeably blush.

I heard hard wood drag against hard wood and that pulled my attention away from Aburame. I was viciously snuzzled before I was put in a hard wood chair. A light overhead illuminated the room, finally, I saw that Aburame's parent were already in the room, both his mother and father were entering the room. I turned my head to look for Aburame, I noticed that I was at a medium sized wood table; there were two doorways, one on my far left and one that a few feet to my right. I found Aburame next to the far left doorway while his parents entered from the right-side doorway.

"I take it you're the Hyuga, our son as mentioned?"-Aburame's mother. I nodded and lowered my head as I struggled to get on my feet.

"Neji are you alright?" Aburame moved towards me, concerned.

"I-i'm f-fine..." I put my shaky hands on the table as I tried to stand, at this time Aburame pushed me back in my seat. "Aburame?"

"You shouldn't strain yourself, you trained very hard."

"But-"

" **Neji**..."

" _.._.. _Fine._ " I stayed in my seat, it was very odd not bowing to an elder, I felt like I broke an ancient code and I didn't like it in the slightest. I crossed my arms in my seat and pouted.

"Come now Neji you can bow all you want once you feel better." I looked up at Aburame, who was still holding my shoulders, making a muffled growl. "I wonder what other sounds you can make because of me..." My face turned red as I turned to find the elder Aburames preparing dinner. They worked as a team, it was quite interesting, they'd alternate between cooking and boiling the vegetables and making some sort of dressing.

"So ...Neji...how are you?"-Mr. Aburame.

"I'm doing fine, Mr. Aburame."

"That's good, how do you feel about Shino?" My face heated up and I look at Aburame, I could tell he was very curious about what I was going to say.

"Well sir...I uh, um feel ...hhmm...I just...I-uh..." I couldn't think, I could tell Aburame I loved him every second of the day but telling him how I feel about him goes on a deeper level. I guess I can't speak because there's a huge wave of emotions washing over me, I could talk for hours if I could just break all of it down into clear thoughts. I stayed silent, having nothing but nervous sounds to make, and kept my head down, in shame of having nothing to really say.

"Well that's alright for now but I expect an answer from you the next time I ask...if you'll planning on coming over again..."

"I would greatly enjoy that sir...as long as I'm not imposing..."

"So polite, come over as much as you like, we do not often get visits from other kids so this is a very pleasant surprise."- Lady Aburame.

"I think that's because they think I'm _weird._ " I turned to see Aburame with his head slightly down and hand his hands on his sides.

"They can think it all they want-" I crossed my arms and my face grew stern as I thought more about it but I kept my anger under control. "-but if they ever, _**ever**_ say it, I'm breaking their bones."

" _Neji~ so violent..._ " I eyed Aburame and glad to see that he was feeling better but blushed at the way he talked and leaned closer to me.

"...I'm not violent..."

"I'm not too sure about that..."

"Well it's true, I'm not violent...just...protective..."

"You know, they should be able to speak freely, even if the words they say are not the nicest..."

"I agree but they should also know that there will be consequences. Like a few broken bones and blocked chakera."

"My protective little ... _Neji~_ "

"What have I said about saying my name like that?" I was red with rage but mostly just an overwhelming desire to jump on Aburame and do naughty things to him.

"You haven't told me to stop yet... _Neji~_ " I groaned and glanced up at the ceiling.

"If I tell you to stop will you stop?" I was practically begging him and trying to sound like I was in control.

"I don't know _Neji~_ " I sighed, shaking my head back and forth as it got redder. Aburame took his seat, right next to me, and began to stroke my thigh. I looked at Aburame and he stared at me as he went closer to my private area.

" _A-aburame?_ " I tried to stop him but I was too weak and he was easily able to grobe my crotch. He rubbed my rapidly growing member in a circular motion, it took everything I had to not fully voice the sensation but soft moans did escape my lips. I hunched over slightly as he bombarded my sensitive area with pleasure. " _A-a...-ab-bur-bura-ame...p-pleas-please...st-stop._ " The top half of my body was laying on the table and my bottom half was about to explode from the pleasure.

"Shino..." Sir. Aburame's stern voice had Aburame take his hand away before things got too dirty. It took me a while but I managed to regain full control of myself, I panted lightly as I leaned back in my chair, muscles reminding me that they're sore. "The food is ready, I hope you don't mind eating vegetables Neji." I rubbed my aching arms and sat up right just as food was set on the table.

"Its not a problem Sir. Aburame, Aburame already informed me what you three or at least what he usually eats."

"Wonderful now please try some and tell us what you think of it." Both elder Aburames took their seats once they finished putting food on the table. I waited, with my fingers entwined, for them but Aburame started regardless. When Sir Aburame and Lady Aburame started eating, I was about to join in but Aburame wanted me to eat by his hand. I crossed my arms and glared at the dark shades on Aburame.

"Aburame...you doing things for me is...cute... but I'm drawing the line at eating, I am not a young child that needs to be fed, I'm fully capable of doing it myself." He put the fork down and resumed eating silently, I could tell he wasn't happy. I leaned closer to him, pulled the calor down a bit and shielded my lips from the eyes of the elder Aburames. "But I may be more willing if we were completely alone." I leaned back into my seat, in the corner of my eye I could tell he perked up, and happily began eating; I was starving and the food was better than I expected, I'm guessing there's something in the sauce to thank. I complement the elder Aburames who were very glad that I liked it, which I did, I happily had a second helping.

Diner went by faster than I thought and it was quite enjoyable it went from the good food, to the elder Aburames asking a lot of questions about me and my background. Most off their questions, even some from the Aburame himself, had a lot to do with my personal life but even though most were emotional on some level, I was able to answer them with ease. We also talked about how Aburame and I met and the whole, how did we get together, I told them the truth; I just left out all of the juicy details, so a lot, but Aburame didn't say anything against it and they didn't need to know everything that happened.

So they think that we officially met during a field trip and that one night we ran into each other, then over the course of a week or so we started to have feelings for each other. I also told them about how my training plummeted, how I thought leaving the Aburame would fix it, how sad it made me and how he was invited over for dinner, which sealed our fate. I told them that during dinner we connected more and that was when wanted to be with Aburame for as long as I could, because I was never so happy with someone as when I was with Aburame. I didn't leave out today, the Uzimaki bad mouthing my love and how he's now in the hospital, how I had to be forcefully stopped or god forbid he never walks again.

I made sure to ask questions myself about the elder Aburames and the clan, which I didn't know I'd find quite interesting. I had open ears as I listened and even tried to drive a little deeper into the subject, having Aburame take over at some points.

When it was time to clean up, Aburame made sure I didn't "push myself" and assisted his parents with the dishes. The Aburames seemed to have a conversation about something, probably about me, and I hope they like me because if they don't, I won't be able to see Aburame again.

When everything was done Aburame and I took our leave; after I bid the elder Aburames Farwell as well as thanked them for the food, not to mention apologizing for not assisting them. They waved me off and said it was alright, I still felt bad for being useless then, thoughts of how I felt about Aburame came to me the moment we exited the kitchen.

"~sigh~I'm sorry..." Aburame looked at me as we headed up the stairs to, I'm guessing his bedroom.

"Is this about not helping out? I already told you-"

"This is more serious..." Aburame stopped while we were half way up the short, and small, staircase and since I had my arm around his neck, for support, I stopped as well.

"I'm sorry for interrupting please go on."

"It's ok it's just that...I...should have answered Sir Aburame's question... also is it okay if we stay here for a while and sit down? I guess I just wanna talk about this..."

"Of course." Aburame helped me sit on the steps and he took his seat next to me, against the wall. "Is...is it too much to ask for you to sit in my lap?"

"...no but I can't get up without your help...are you su-" Aburame moved fast and with strength I didn't know about, lifted me into his lap. I looked up at him with my head against the wall and my feet touching the other side of the staircase. I started to blush and leaned against Aburame. "I don't know why I wasn't able to simply answer his question..."

"Its ok Neji-"

"NO ITS NOT! I LOVE YOU AND I SHOULD BE ABLE TO ANSWER THE QUESTION AS TO WHY! ...but I can't..." I frowned and sunk into Aburame, feeling worse. _What kind of boyfriend am if I can't even say my love for the wonderful person who brought me happiness?_

"Well...why can't you?" Aburame shielded me with his arms, one under my back to hold my shoulder and the other over my stomach.

"What do you mean?"

"If the question means so much to you, maybe you can find the answer in why you can't answer it...sorry is that confusing?"

"I think I get your point ...I guess there's just too much to sort out."

"I mean to say, that so many emotions rise up when he asked that question and I was trying to sort all of that while trying to maintain a good impression but I failed at both..."

"My parents like you and you have another chance to answer the question. You didn't fail, you just didn't get an "A"."

"Can I ask you something?..."

"Of course, _Neji~_ " My face beamed red and my smile grew but so did my nervousness.

"H-how d-do y-you fe-feel ab-about m-me?"

"Hmm..., I feel a lot, I love how you can be violent to others yet be so loving with me. I enjoy watching you be yourself with me and with others. I know that sometimes you have doubts about yourself and that's ok but you need to know that you're more than good enough, really, no one can do what you can. I also admit it's cute seeing you so vulnerable but I don't enjoy seeing you sad or depressed. Even now, in your current state, I can tell you want to prove yourself, you remind me of Hinata. It seems both of you want to show that you've got what it takes. On a different note, you seem to always act like your being watched, always being so formal with people...even when they tick you off. You make sure that you don't step out of line which is why I'm guessing you don't like it when I say _Neji~._ Is it that you enjoy it so much that you're afraid that you'll be punished? Or is it more like your guilty pleasure? Something you greatly enjoy but feel bad about it afterwards?"

"You're my guilty pleasure, Aburame, but I don't feel bad about it just embarrassed, but not the bad kind I love you, but I fear what will happen once Sir... I mean once Hinata's traditional father returns from his mission. Members of the Main Branch aren't as nearly as accepting as your family is, you're very lucky."

"Even luckier with my _protective Neji~_ " I smiled widely as my blush deepened.

"Then that makes you my _naughty Aburame~_ " I teased him, laughing on the inside, until I heard a very aroused growl come from my Aburame, damn it. "Aburame you feeling ok?" I grew very nervous, my Aburame is a beast when he gets in the mood and I fear of being a victim of his hot, steaming, intense love making. I greatly enjoy what he does to me but I'm not in much of a position to take in everything he's got.

"~seductive growl~"

"Shino, say something, you're scaring me." I instantly regretted saying that but it felt so good saying it, another taste of typical speech. The beast within him became unchained and I was thrown onto my Aburame's bed faster than I could comprehend. I choked down the pain as my Aburame's clothes seemed to disappear as he neared me. He crawled on to the bed, he was completely bare and looking like a lust filled beast, making me the helpless tribute. Then a thought entered my mind, it was something I wouldn't normally think about because it was very naughty.

I quickly undid my shirt, showing the middle part of my torso, I grabbed the bars at the head of the bed and tried to hide myself with just my legs. "Please I know that I've been somewhat naughty but please don't take advantage of me."

My Aburame tilted his head at me, still in the mood but confused, I knew he needed a little bit more to know that I was just exploring my desire. "I mean I have nothing to offer..." My hands slowly went down my body, opening up my unzipped jacket, revealing my flesh. My Aburame paused for a second before a devilish grin appeared across his face. "I'm just an innocent boy-" I unzipped my pants as I said innocent, I could see the want and the lust in his eyes. "-I can't be offered as a tribute to such a _naughty beast_."

"~growl~ " My naughty Aburame stood on all fours over my lower half. Before he ripped off my clothes I gave a few blunt hints like "good thing I'm not binded to bed" so he would restrain me, I don't know why I'd want it, I guess I just wanted to be truly helpless against my monstrous lover.

With my hands covered with bugs and pinned to the bars, at the head of the bed, I gave off soft sexual whimpers. My Aburame, now back in full control and seconds away from literally shredding my clothes, got to business exposing my soft pale skin.

He started to pull my pants down and then he laid on top of me, his hand groping my bulge while he licked at my sensitive nubs. I threw my head back and moaned as my body was filled with pleasure. His hand went inside my underpants and I could feel that his bugs were having a field day. I let out a throaty moan as they swarmed the sensitive length, I had my eyes shut but I could tell my Aburame loved it. I shuddered as I felt something hard and warm rub against my member, with one eye open I looked at what it was, to find that it was my Aburame's own length.

"~growl~ any last words before I corrupt you?"

" _Naughty Aburame~_ please I beg of you don't ravish my delicate body." He growled lustfully as he placed his hand on my mouth and when he pulled it back, it still felt like something thick was there, making sure that I couldn't speak. My underwear was ripped off but I didn't care at the moment, I closed my legs, rubbing them together but the bugs moved from my throbbing cock down to my legs and slightly pried them open.

I watched as he pried my legs further apart, using his little soldiers to keep them in place, he positioned himself between my legs and within seconds I was releasing muffled moans as my member was engulfed. I closed my eyes, arched my back and tossed my head in all directions as unspeakable pleasure raced throughout my body. I wasn't concern with how loud I was anymore, I was swimming in the sea of pleasure and that was where all of my concern was.

My dragged his tongue up the length as he pulled away, I tried by best to stay inside his mouth by thrusting my hips but I my legs was in a fixed position. I let out a frustrated and needy groan at the loss of my sweet pleasure. My head shot up eagerly as I felt my legs being raised and my hole being exposed. I watched as he probed my hole with his length, having me lidding my eyes every time he touched it. When he finally thrusted in, I threw my head back, puffing up my chest in the process, he became relentless as he held on to my legs. Loud but muffled cries ranged throughout the room, the sounds seemed to encourage both of us as I pushed back on him whenever he pulled out.

My beastly Aburame did what he loved to do, hug me, with his arms around my neck and his head nuzzling my head, I could hear him moan softly. I moaned in his ear and he moaned in mine, I have need been so horny before, it seems my Aburame always finds a new way to please me. I was so high on the ecstasy plain I didn't care if someone walked in on us just as long as we kept going, I was fine. He was being so rough with me, his thrusts were just one after another, no rhythm just ruthless pounding and I felt untouchable. I couldn't care less about what happened to the pain I was supposed to feel, that can go jump off a bridge for all I care, I'm connecting with my Aburame and that's all that matters.

My eyes rolled up as I coated my Aburame with my juices, my walls tightened around him but he muscled through it. He had one hand on top of my head and one around my neck as he gave slower but more powerful thrust by forcing my body back on to his. He gave several powerful thrusts then went back to being ruthlessly fast and overflowed my hole with his juices. I moaned as I was filled with his warm essence, I panted heavily as I was given time to breathe. We stayed panting in each other's ears for a little while and I groaned as I felt the loss of my Aburame's length.

I lidded my eyes slightly to see my Aburame slowly getting on top of me, my eyes widened as he lowered himself on my length. Another loud moan ripped through my muffled mouth as I felt my length fill my Aburame's warm hole. I watched with a hazed mind as my Aburame bounced on me, I groaned as I began to thrust into him. He let out several long moans as I continued to the best of my ability to thrust up into him.

I gave a powerful thrust and I saw a stream of white come out of my Aburame and I felt his walls tighten around my member. It was a unbelievable pleasure I never knew about and combined with my own climax filling the cavern of my Aburame, I couldn't be more satisfied. My Aburame laid on top of me, with my member still inside him, he planted a kiss on my cheek and I could feel my mouth become unmasked.

"I love you ~pant~ to no end ~pant~ Aburame..." I panted heavily as I turned to lay a kiss on him. He grunted as he disconnected himself from me and retrieved his bugs from my body.

"I love you too Neji, can't imagine a life without you." I smiled and opened my arms, he grabbed me and hugged me. I winced as I felt a slight pain in my legs as I was pulled off of the bed, my Aburame with a single hand throw the top half of the comforter over the bottom half. He gently but quickly put me back in his bed and he followed suit. He grabbed the folded comforter and pulled it over us but it was barely enough to completely cover us. I wiggled into the awaiting arms of my love who embraced me and planted a kiss on my forehead before drifting off to sleep. Sleep soon took me and after a very eventful day it was quite desired.

I awoke to be in my lover's arms, I smiled and nuzzled his chest. I looked up to see him still alseep, I figured I let him sleep some more so I just rested my head on his chest. It wasn't too long before he woke up but by that time I was well aware that sleeping in my clothes was something I'd never do again. My shirt was uncomfortably stuck to my skin, I grumbled quietly to myself about it.

"Good morning Neji, how are you feeling?"

"I'm never sleeping in my clothes again, it's so uncomfortable not to mention that its unsanitary."

"Sorry to cause you discomfort, I should've taken it off last night."

"Don't worry about it, I'll manage. So Aburame, how are you?"

"I'm doing great with my Neji~ in my arms." A grin appeared on my face, and I perked up feeling better about myself for some reason.

"Well, I...uhh, thanks." I looked up at my Aburame to see him smiling down at me. "Come on lets get dressed and stuff...I had a fun night, thanks Aburame..."

"I found it very enjoyable too Neji, what was that thing you were doing? Saying you were an innocent boy?" A bright blush appeared on my face and I looked down.

"Well...I guess...I always refer to you as a beast whenever you get into the zone. So I guess I got a little curious since I felt like a helpless boy about to manhandled by a very sexy beast...so what's up with you getting on top of me?" I couldn't believe my eyes when I looked up, my Aburame was blushing! He was actually blushing! This day just got about two hundred times better.

"Well...I wanted to know what it would feel like to be taken in my own home..."

"Oh MY GOD! You're blushing, it's so cute! I didn't think you could blush."

"Why? I'm human."

"I know but you don't seem the type! Ah! You look so cute, I wish I could make you blush all the time! You're so adorable!"

"Thank you but is it really that much of a surprise?"

"YES!" I hugged my Aburame as I swore his blush grew darker every time I brought it up, I'm going to treasure this moment especially. "Well sorry for shouting but this is like a once in a life time opportunity!"

"But it probably won't be, I'm bound to blush again at some point..."

"Speaking for which how did it feel to ride me?"

"It was new...it was hard in the beginning but I got used to it...so do you enjoy it when I do that to you?"

"You have **no** idea, you turn my brain to mush and my muscles to slush. So it feels amazing but it takes a while which is way I don't want to do it in the morning."

"Responsibilities to uphold right?"

"Yeah, it doesn't look good if I'm late, speaking of that can we get out of bed now?"

"Aburame."

"I like holding you."

"Aburame!"

"But _NNEEJJII~_ "

"SHINO! I mean...er... Aburame...damn it..." My Aburame rubbed himself fondly against my body, I tried to push him off but he easily overpowered me. I tried to use my legs to possibly knee him off but all that resulted was in muscle splitting pain which I tried to contain, vocally.

"Neji?"

"I-it's nothing..."

"Neji."

"I swear...I'm fine."

"NEJI."

"...it's just a little pain I can handle it..."

"Can you walk?"

"I doubt it, couldn't walk last night and the difference between now and then was hot, passionate sex."

"I'm sorry Neji, I should've controlled myself better."

"No, I'm just as much to blame, I didn't stop you at all, in fact I encouraged you. Well come on it's time to go, despite my condition I should at least try to train my body." My love nodded and helped me out of bed, as it turned out my legs were useless. I clung to my Aburame desperately trying not to fall down, I sighed and fell back in bed. "I can't walk...I can't even stand..." I laid back on the bed with my hands covering my face. "Ugh I'm so useless..."

"That's not true, you just need to rest-..." I leaned up a bit to see my Aburame thinking about something. I took more notes on his slender gorgeous body and magnificent brown eyes.

"What's on your mind?"

"If I should train or watch over you?"

"You should train don't waste your time on me."

"Nejjiiii!" I winced as he angrily grew closer to me. I tried to look up in to his eyes to show respect but they did scare me, so I kept a retreating gaze. "What have I said about doing that!?"

"That you think it's cute?" He frowned as he towered over me with crossed arms.

"When you look vurnable and it's cute yes, but not when you just degrade yourself...by the way I always think you cute." He sat next to me and pulled me into his embrace. "Why do you degrade yourself?"

"...I guess...it's because no matter what I do, I'll always be just another servant to the main branch which I'm reminded of time and time again since I'm called a prodigy. I guess they don't want me getting too big headed."

"Must be tough but don't worry I'll always be here for you Neji. I love you all of you, now no more degrading yourself ok?"

"I'll try ok? Thanks Aburame I'm glad I got to meet you speaking of which did you ever tell me why you just whipped out that perfect cock of yours right next to me?" I could help but glance then stare at my Aburame's member as I asked the question.

"Its not perfect and I might've already ready told you but well I'll tell you again if I've already told you. It was the closest urinal, I didn't want to go in the stall since they were most likely dirty."

"I guess but then that message thing, you're quite the bold one."

"Well I wanted to touch you while you were walking next to me but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. And a temple message is harmless so I didn't think you'd object to much. I'm not an expert but I know enough to give a decent message."

"Are you talking about a full body message now?"

"I never tried it,...are you volunteering?" My Aburame leaned closer to me, til his face was inches away from mine, making me blush and look away.

"Well...I might...but not in this condition I'm too sore..."

"So when you're able to waddle?" I turned to him half sternly and half surprised. _Did he just crack a joke?_

"Waddle? ... Are you enjoying this?"

"It does has its ups." He smiled brightly as he stood up and did three second workout.

The rest of the day went by quickly and it was the best of my life the only ad parts were when my Aburame left to make us food, tell our Senseis why we weren't able to come, wash the comforter and when either of us had to use the restroom. He told me that he told our Senseis that I over trained my body and when we were wrestling I further injured my legs, which wasn't completely false. His parents usually had business to take care of so we were alone for the day. We spent most of the day just talking at one point I took a nap and woke to be in my Aburame's arms. We nuzzled and cuddled for a long time but luckily nothing more than that since I want to walk at some point.

By the end of the day I was mobile, I couldn't go very fast but I was able to walk and that's what made me happy. I thanked my Aburame like twenty times and well as his parents once they got home, this time when it was time to eat I was able to help clean up. I took my leave after thanking the elder Aburames and giving a kiss goodbye to my Aburame. However a few minutes of walking alone, I noticed that I was being followed and a few moments more my Aburame jumped out of the trees to accompany me. I objected full aware it was a one sided fight, I rolled my eyes and held my Aburame's hand as he took me home.

When we got to my house I thanked my Aburame again and watched him as he kissed me then left. I sighed in contempt-ment as I unlocked the door and went in. I noticed that Hinata's farther was sitting on the couch and even though I couldn't see his face I could tell he had something on his mind.

"Lord Hiashi Sir...was your mission successful?"

"It was, how were things here?"

"Things were good Lord Hiasihi"

"Something the matter Neji? You seem a little off?"

"...No sir...I'm fine..."

"You sure you don't need someone to hold your hand?" _That's preposterous! Why would you even say that? And what kinda of question is that?!_

"That's highly unnecessary...but...thanks for the offer?...sir...if I may be so bold what was your mission about?"

"I was experimenting, trying to see if someone would try to steal our technique if word of my presence was in another land. I actually kept a close eye on the house since I had a squad watch the other parts of our area." _WHAT!? YOU DIDN'T LEAVE, well it makes sense BUT WHY?! Well I know why, BUT STILL!_

"...Oh...but you haven't damaged you eyes have you? Do you need me to get you something?" I quickly headed for the kitchen but was stopped a few steps by Lord Hiashi's voice.

"How's that Aburame boy?" I pondered what to say, my mouth opening and closing mid-way.

"I uh...I'm...uuhhh..."

"Use your words Neji." I heard a soft chuckle and I turned slightly to face the direction of Lord Hiashi.

"Um...how... uhh long?..." _Oh god this is horrible! He probably caught me with my Aburame! I just wanna die, my life is over!_

"How long was I watching? Well I didn't strain myself so not all day, just when you two together." _FFFFUCK!_ I gave a strained groan of fear and embarrassment, through closed teeth, so it wouldn't be detected.

"...oh..."

"Neji ... I.. we both know the rules of the Hyuga correct?"

"Yes, Lord Hiashi, I'm well aware of the Hyuga...standards." I crossed my arms and looked away from Lord Hiashi.

"And you know what I'm trying to say don't you?"

"I'm trying to say that you must leave for...need I say more?" I wipped the tears from my eyes on my sleeve.

"No...Lord Hiashi...I... u-unders-stand..."

"...go to your room and pack up..." I nodded and ran into my room a trail of tears following down my face. My room was cleaner than I remember but that's the least of my worries, however there was a large blue bag on my bed. I checked the bag and found it almost empty, there was a note on the bottom but I wasn't gonna read, I haven't been insulted yet and I don't want to. I quickly put all my belongings and a pillow inside the bag, there was hardly enough room for a small blanket so I took an extra/spare towel and packed it in. I zipped up the bag and throw it over my shoulders, I took one last blurry, tear filled look around. I double checked the room. I left the clock, a family picture sitting on the dresser then I took out my keys and put them on the dresser. I dragged the bag out which had all of my clothes, my two other pairs of shoes, bandage wrap, a pillow, two towels, my washcloth and a spare bar of soap. I walked out of my room to see no one in sight, I took my walk of shame in silence aside from my crying.

I left the house and first thought of going to my Aburame's but I shook that thought away, I'd just be a burden; so as I walked out of the Hyuuga territory, I thought of other suitable places. I walked throughout the city in silence and avoided being seen, I ended up coming to an older house barren, isolated and old but right in front of a small lake. I checked every inched of the house and found it suitable but very dusty. The house was two stories tall, **bottom floor** : a bathroom kitchen and a living room, **top floor** : bedroom, large empty room and another but bigger bathroom. I also found signs of a basement but I'd look at that in the morning, I didn't want to be overwhelmed with more dust.

I put my bag on my new dusty bed on the second floor and opened the window, with a struggle. I tried my best to air out the room, it took a while and it got so bad that I had to run out of the house to breathe. I heaved until I had clean air circulating inside my body instead of the gross dusty air, that's who knows how old. I knew I'd never get to dust the entire place, I need my rest so I went back inside and grabbed the pillow, towels then went into the empty room to sleep. Before I drifted to sleep I stripped down to my underwear and wrapped myself in the towels. I tried not to think of the recent events of me being disowned and kicked out of my former house.

"...I want my Aburame..." I last thing I did before I fell asleep was make a shadow clone of my love and we cuddled.

Sun poured in and I awoke to find myself alone, I got up and put on new clothes, I skipped my daily routine, I don't trust the old pipes enough for daily use. I left the house and did my best to look as presentable as possible, I didn't want people to know I've been disowned but I had a fear that word would spread fast. I shook those unsavory thoughts away and rushed to my group.

I saw Guy Sensei striking poses and being idolized by Lee while Tenten didn't give him any praise. I jumped down and joined my team, I was actually happy to see them, they were of the few friends I had.

"NEJI! Glad to see you're alright! How are you?!" I smiled at Guy Sensei's happy demeanor, I crossed my arms and glanced t the floor.

"I'm fine. What are we doing today?"

"The Chunin examines maybe a few months away but we, as the other Senseis and yours truly, will be having a meeting but can get a bit of training in before than so laps everyone aim for sixty!"

"Yes Guy Sensei!" The three of us exclaimed in unison and instantly began running at an even pace, well Lee ran at full power like always. With my mine finally clear I was able to lose myself in training we ended up being a little late as Lee and I actually encouraged more training once we finished our laps, with energy to spare. We arrived at the scene of a large stadium and Guy sensei was instantly ridiculed for being late. I looked around a found a grumpy Naruto pouting next to Sasuke, who couldn't care less and was instead staring me down. I glared at Sasuke as he walked up to me with determination. Inches away he stared into my eyes as I glared at his.

"What do you want Uchiha? Shouldn't you be tending to your _"boyfriend"_?"

"You're much more interesting and you're a pretty good fighter, I rather have you as a boyfriend than that loser." Sasuke pointed over his shoulder to Naruto who gasped at the Uchiha's statement. "So what do you say?"

"Absolutely not, when it comes to being a partner, the Uzimaki is more suitable."

"That dumbass?! Over me!? He's a pathetic moron!"

"Least he has a heart."

"I'm far better than that loser! Just give me chance!" He glared at me while he stood was right in front of me as I glared in disgust at him.

"I have list on why having you as a partner would suck and a more personal version of that, so you're fighting a battle you cannot win."

"I get it you just prefer guys you're better than, I can-"

"Even if that was true you'd never have a chance with me." I rolled my eyes as he was about to say something and walked over to his sensei, Kakashi. "When are we gonna start?"

"We're just waiting for Kurenai but it shouldn't take very long..." Kakashi scratched the back of his head while the Uchiha tried to get my attention. I nodded to Kakashi and was about to walk back to my group when arms went around my waist, not wanting it to be the Uchiha's, I looked over my shoulder and growled.

"Take your hands off me Uchiha!"

"Make me!" I gripped his hands and tried to pull them off but to no avail. It was in this moment that I realized that I wasn't as strong as I thought I was. Regardless of the training I endured I should still be able to free myself but I couldn't and I had a fear that the Uchiha realized this to. I was turned around and my lips met his, I wanted to vomit, that sensation increased every second.

"Neji?" My eyes widened as I tried even harder to break free but struggling didn't so I kneed the Uchiha in the balls and that got desired results. I quickly turned around to see my Aburame fleeing the scene. I was about to chase after him when I was forced on the floor. I looked back to see Sasuke pinning me to the ground, I growled and was about to tell him to get off when Lee kicked him away. I quickly got to my feet, thanked Lee, activated my Byakugon and chased after my Aburame.

I couldn't catch up to my love but I knew where he was so I kept following and pleading that he would stop to talk. I finally managed to convince him to stop and I caught up as fast as I could. I reached my Aburame on a rooftop with his back facing me.

"Aburame I know that it looked bad but please believe me, I do not like the Uchiha."

"Then why were you kissing him?" Hearing the hurt and pain in his voice was breaking my heart.

"I WASN'T! HE FORCED HIMSELF ON ME!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!?" I was blown away at his rightful anger, then I hung my head in shame as I knew the answer to his question.

"...I couldn't..."

"I'm...not strong enough..."

"That sounds unbelievable."

"It's true...I...was disowned...and thrown out...so I found a old house to live in...I didn't have much rest or food...and I'm still coping with the fact that...I'm on my own...please Aburame don't-"

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I didn't want to become a burden, I knew you'd take me in but I want to prove that I'm strong...but it appears I'm weaker than I thought...I'm sorry Aburame..."

"...Come here..." I walked closer to my Aburame and turned around then embraced me in a hug.

''I love you Aburame, I would never do something like this to you." I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest.

"Is all of that true?" His voice was full of concern, I weakly squeezed him as a few tears trailed down my face.

"I'll show you where I ...reside..." I tried to break away from my Aburame but my energy was at an all-time low. I panted and tried again but easily failed, my stomach growled at the same time my vison was beginning to blur. "...Aburame..." I passed out in my Aburame's arms, having no energy to keep myself awake.

I awoke to be in a familiar room, I looked around and found my Aburame watching me closely from across his room.

"Aburame?...sor-"

"Stop it. Are you alright? You collapsed in my arms."

"I don't mean to be a-"

"Neji..." I remained silent as he walked over to me, he sat at the edge of the bed and rubbed my head.

"Thank you Aburame...you're very good to me...how can I ever repay you?"

"Just stay here with me, I have approval from my dad but I need to get your stuff so where is it?"

"I'll-" I tried to get up but pain shot up from my legs to my brain and I couldn't even sit up. "-damn...alright…there's a house north of here, on the other side of town, in front of a small river or a large pond."

"I'll go get them but first I got you some food for you since you said you haven't eaten anything yet." He pulled out a plate of vegetables and fruits, then began to feed them to me. I didn't object in any way, I took bite after bite but I went slowly, so I could swallow it with ease. Once I was happily fed, my Aburame gave me a kiss on the forehead then left to get my stuff. I took this time to take another nap. I awoke fully rest and better than ever. I sat up to my own surprise and got out of bed to be perfectly fine. I looked down to see my bag, opened and on the floor, I smiled then headed down stairs. I saw my Aburame walking towards me, reading a note of some sort, and I stopped as he bumped into me. He looked at me in shock but then instantly calmed and glanced down at the piece of paper. "Did you read this when it was in your bag?"

"No and I don't want to, it's probably from Lord Hiashi and I'm not in the mood for anything from him."

"I'll just read it to you...Neji I know that with everything that happened in the past and now that you must have a heavy resentment for the Main Branch and especially me for doing what I did. I can't and don't blame you, I'm writing you this note to let you know that I still care for you and wish you the best. I know you may think otherwise and that's understandable but also try to understand that rules are rules and I can't change them with having a meeting. In this day and age, I'm sure you know that having a meeting like that will only result in people losing respect for me and making your life even more unbearable. I hope you and the Aburame boy have a prosperous life together. I am glad that you managed to find someone that can bring you joy. If it's not too much of a problem would you find a way to talk with Hinata? I would enjoy knowing that you are doing well, I truly wish the others would be likely to change the rules... He crossed out sincerely and wrote... Love, Hiashi Hyuuga."

"..." I took what my Aburame said to heart as I went and sat in the living room. My love joined me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"

"...He doesn't hate me...he...doesn't hate me." I stood up and hugged my Aburame as tears of joy rained down my face.

"I thought you'd enjoy hearing it also you can thank Hinata for providing the ointment that soothed your pain."

"I have to, she's done so much for me and she didn't have to."

"Also I asked Shikamaru, Choji and Ino about what happened before I got there and punished Sasuke for forcing himself on you, he won't do it again."

"What did you do?"

"I put a special bug in him and in Naruto so whenever he does something Naruto doesn't like, he, well it's not a very pleasant experience for him."

"Hm, I would've just broken his bones..."

"You still can."

"Umm did you put that kind of bug inside me?"

"No, I like you free just like a butterfly in the wild, so beautiful and majestic." My face heated up and I smiled.

"Well your my wild boar, strong, protective and quite the _beast~_ " My Aburame kissed my cheek and was about to continue when there was a sound coming from the door. The sound grabbed our attention so our heads turned to it, soon the door opened and Sir. Aburame entered the room.

"Hello boys, I'll prepare dinner in a bit ok?"

"I'm so very grateful Sir Aburame, if there's anything I can do to help-?"

"Well…how about…..for a start, you and Shino make dinner?" I looked up at my Aburame, who squeezed my shoulder.

"I would love to Sir Aburame."

"Also one for thing."

"Anything."

"Keep my boy in line ok? I can't watch over him all the time anymore." I smiled brightly and nudged my love.

"I'll do my best Sir Aburame."

"And you don't have to be so formal..."

"Oh. Please forgive me it was very imbedded in my youth, it's as a second nature for me."

"Well in that case you can call me mister Aburame...sounds less formal to me but is it formal enough for you Neji?"

"Yes it is, Mr. Aburame."

"I hope you don't mind that it's going to be just the tree of us...the Mrs. is living with her mother."

"Oh I didn't mean to-"

"Nothing to do with you, Neji, her mother is old and needs extra help, so she gone off to tend to her."

"...Let's get cooking ok Neji?" I smiled at my Aburame as we headed into the kitchen. "Also welcome to the family."

"Thank you it's a very nice family and I hope to live in it for many years to come."

**The End (Of Crazy in Love)**


	6. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka Umino + Asuma Saturobi
> 
> It was just a stroll down the road when I saw him, my heart stopped upon the man rocking his leather.

 

**Boys of Yaoi**

**Leather**

Iruka Umino + Asuma Saturobi

Idea: It was just a stroll down the road when I saw him, my heart stopped upon the man rocking his leather. Inspired by _**JbDubs' song "Leather"**_.  
**Fm: Kakashi is straight.**

**~Focus: Iruka Umino~**

It was a nice night, not many clouds in the sky as Iruka and Kakashi were walking through the somewhat busy streets of Konoha.

"You know it's nice catching up with you, we don't usually get to hang out."

"True, this is a good break from Naruto and Sakura."

"Yeah, I'm glad to know that they've come so far..." Iruka's eyes widened as he saw a man, a tall man with dark sideburns that met at the chin, the man had a cigarette in his mouth which donned an award winning smile, he was in a tight black leather jacket which outlined his muscular upper body. He wore matching pants which were just tight enough to see the man's impressively muscled legs and enough to keep the package well hidden, the man had matching boots and his head band was on his forehead.

Iruka noted everything about the man who was inches away and getting closer, he stared at the jolly bad boy. When the stunning man passed, not giving a sign that the noticed Iruka as he was talking to the person next to him, Iruka stopped then turned around and watched him walk away. Iruka stared at the man, checking him out from his back to his very round behind not to mention his sexy backside.

"Iruka?...Iruka? Hello Iruka?!"

"Huh? Wha! What?" Iruka snapped his head to his ignored friend, Kakashi.

"You have a little bit of drool..right..all over your jacket."

"What!?" Iruka quickly checked if what his friend said was true as he also tried to look for any signs of drool. Iruka stopped upon knowing that there wasn't any and Kakashi was just messing with him. "Very funny Kakashi..." Iruka turned around and the two resumed walking, Kakashi chuckling at his less then discrete friend.

"I didn't know you were into guys like Asuma or was it the leather, thought you said you preferred guys...your own size?"

"Shut up Kakshi! I'm entitled to have a man on the outside...Asuma? You know him!?"

"Yep he's one of the other Senseis of your former class, like me, he has Shikamuro, Choji and Ino; they've done very well according to him." Iruka zoned out as he now had a name to that dreamy face and god like body.

"Asuma~..."

"Oh brother, Iruka you should watch-~sigh~ never mind." Kakashi managed to get a zoned out Iruka home safe and sound. Kakashi stood as Iruka took off his jacket, Asuma hot on his mind. "You know I can introduce you to him if you like him that much?"

"What!? No! I'll just embarrass myself and then he'll hate me!" Iruka exclaimed as he flared his arms in panic.

"No he won't, he's very easy going and very nice. I'm sure he'd like to meet his future _stalker_."

"I wouldn't stalk him! He's huge! He could easily break me in half!"

"Well don't worry just meet me at our usual spot by the bench and we can go find him ok?" Iruka, in his blue under shirt and green pants, sat on his bed as he thought about meeting Asuma.

"I don't know...he probably won't even like me...I'm not buff like him..."

"Believe me he won't care."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You need to relax, take deep breathes ok? I know Asuma well, well ... here and there, but I know he likes meeting new people. And you might've noticed as you've probably drooled over him, he's quite strong."

"Yeah~ he is~" Iruka began to think about Asuma in his leather outfit.

"Now now don't go off in your own Asuma filled world, least not while I'm here."

"Hhhmmm well what's left to talk about? Unless you're gonna tell me more about him?"

"No, you have to talk to him yourself."

"What!? Come oooonnnn I hardly know him!"

"Exactly since you're gonna perv over him-"

"I DO NOT PERV!"

"-uhhuh...you stared and stared at him...and even when he left you stared and star-"

"I get it...it's not my fault if he's super hot."

"I guess so? I guess I mean since he's nice that's a good quality but I don't really see it...but he is well built..."

"Ahh yeah~"

"Ahem."

"Oh screw you."

"We're friends but we're not that close."

"Bite me!"

"Now that's too kinky for me."

"Whatever!...thanks again I think I can handle going to bed by myself..."

"So you're just gonna kick me out after all I did for you?"

"Yeah! Get your fat ass outta my house!"

"Oh Iruka! You Monster!"

"You're still here!?" Iruka got up practically pushed Kakashi out of his apartment. Iruka pushed Kakashi outside and waved goodbye as his friend headed home. "See ya tomorrow! Thanks for dinner!"

"No problem! Just try not to think of Asuama all night ok?!"

"Ah! UM! UH! Have a good night Kakashi!"

"You too Iruka!" Iruka, while smiling, closed the door and got undressed down to his underwear/undershirt then got in bed. Iruka tried to go to sleep but thoughts of how he'd embarrass himself in front of Asuma and other thoughts of Asuma filled his mind. Iruka was up for hours thinking about wild scenarios, some good some bad, and spent two hours trying to level himself out so he could sleep.

By the time he managed to fall asleep he only had an hour to enjoy it before his alarm clock woke him up. Iruka lazily got up, feeling tired and drained, then got ready for another day. Iruka went through his daily routine; shower, deodorant, shave, redress, breakfast and finally teeth brushing; then he was out the door with hardly any energy.

Iruka went to work passing on his knowledge to his junior class. Once the day was done, at sunset, the students went home and Iruka went to hook up with Kakashi. As he headed for where he would usually meet Kakashi, he began to think of Asuma again and again, and be the time he reached the place his face was bright red. Iruka sat on the bench, in the mainly desert part of town, and thought of more scenarios that he'd make a fool of himself. Iruka sighed and hunched over, putting his head in his hands with his elbows slightly digging into his legs.

"What's with the long face?" Iruka's head shot up at the strong voice. He looked up to see the man from last night and his awe-inspiring body.

"Uhhh umm hi there A-asa-sa-m-ma..."

"It's Asuma but that's close enough, so what's up?"

"D-do y-you h-have a gi-girl frie-friend?"

"I don't see what that has anything to do with you but yeah..."

"Oh..." Iruka put his head back in his hands as he stared at the ground, thinking of what could have been.

"But it's not going so well..."

"OH~! oh umm I mean uhh oohh... ahh that totally sucks man, sorry to hear it."

"Yeah...mind if I sit with you? I don't really want to go see her now anyway."

"Of-f co-course!" Iruka moved over and Asuma took his seat next to the blushing lad.

"Thanks, so what brings you here and you never answered my question."

"Sor-sorry ...um... wh-what wa-was th-the quest-question?"

"Why were you so sad?"

"Oh! We-well I-I'm supo-supossed t-to mee-meet some-someone bu-but I-I'm ver-very ner-ner-nerous, I-I don-don't thi-think he'l-he'll li-like m-me..."

"I don't mean to be rude but in what way?" Iruka blushed and looked at the ground.

"...i-in...gen-general..."

"Ah..sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Asuma scratched the back of his head giving an apologetic smile.

"It-it's fi-fine."

"Hey I'm sorry, can I buy ya a drink to make it up to you?" Iruka's face went bright red and he looked in to the captivating face of Asuma, who smiled broadly.

"U-uh u-um...su-sure..." Asuma got up then Iruka, with shaking legs, followed suit.

"Oh wait, don't you have to meet some guy?"

"I-it ca-can wa-wait..." Iruka smiled and followed Asuma down the street.

"If you say so,...I know a few drinkin places so are you a light weight or a heavy weight?"

"Hea-heavy wei-weight..."

"Really?!" Asuma turned his head back to look at the blushing Iruka behind him.

"...Ye-yeah..."

"Alright...well I am too..so who's this guy you're gonna meet?"

"We-well he-he's ni-nice~ O-or s-so I-I've hear-heard..."

"So you've heard? So you don't know him?"

"N-no...n-not re-really"

"I've never seen you around are you new to town?" Iruka gave a confused look then touched his forehead, noting that he left his headband at the academy.

"Uh...ye-no...umm...n-no...I-i'm n-not..."

"Oh then where's your headband? Did you leave it somewhere?" Asuma chuckled as Iruka frowned, the blush never leaving his face, and looked at the ground.

"It's no big deal, I'm sure you'll find it." Iruka smiled and Asuma continued to playfully tease him as they walked to the bar. When they got there Asuma order for them, stating that he got hardcore alcohol, but really got light beer. Iruka tried his best to keep up with Asuma but by the third one he began to have second thoughts in the pit of his stomach. Iruka thought like he was gonna throw up but it ended up being just a burp.

Asuma smiled at his younger companion who, he could tell, was completely hammered after downing those three shots. Asuma was fine he usually could handle about five to seven glasses of jin mixed with vodka, so he was hardly feeling the buzz. Asuma decided to leave before Iruka got too drunk to walk, Asuma paid for the drinks and helped Iruka get out of his seat. "C'mon let's go."

"Not until that bastard gives me mi five ductets!" Asuma hand his arms around Iruka's waist as Iruka glared at the seat. "This isn't over you red round bastard! I will find you and beat you up!"

"Do you remember where you live?"

"Yaeh! Over the hill in the mulberry three!" Iruka laugh as he held his stomach while Asuma continued to smile at him as they walked.

"I'll just take you to my place.."

"Are you coming on to me?!"

"No-"

"I'M NOT THE GAY ONE! YOU'RE THE GAY ONE!"

"...ok..."

"ok I'm the gay one, where are we?"

"...In town..."

"HA!"

"You think you can make it to my place?"

"Can I has da drink?"

"Sure why not."

"You know Kakashi, you're a good guy, I think, I think I love you."

"Thanks."

"But you know who I really like?"

"No who?"

"Okay okay okay okay okay kay kay-"

"who is it?"

"Okay okay... okay...kay...ya know that leathery guy from laaast night?"

"No I don't, can you tell me more?"

"I think he starts and ends with A but he might have an S."

"...It is Asuma?"

"WHERE!?" Iruka franticly looked around but became sorely disappointed when not finding him. "Man don't tease me!"

"Mhmhm, sorry." Asuma chuckled as he smiled down at Iruka, who had his arm over his neck for support. Asuma had a huge smile, thanks to Iruka's drunken state; all the way home, all the while Iruka going on about how he liked Asuma or getting mad that he wasn't there, or so he thought.

Asuma let Iruka inside his one bed flat and the young lad waddled here to there, picking up stuff then sometimes dropping it and blaming it on the floor. Iruka's clothes seemed to disappear all by themselves as he walked all over the one-man apartment. Asuma also took off his own clothes as he followed his drunken guest but he stopped when he reached his underclothes, however Iruka yelled at him to get naked since he himself already was and it was unfair to the washing machine. Asuma complied, slightly embarrassed, and with Iruka getting what he wanted he continued looking around.

Asuma separated from his guest, heading to the fridge to get a quick easy snack for Iruka, and once he found some quick to make he gave it to Iruka once it was ready to eat. Iruka didn't really want to eat the half eaten sandwich but with Asuma's encouragement he happily ate. Asuma played with hammered Iruka asking him to do stuff most sober people, who hardly know each other, might question but Iruka only needed a little encouragement from the big man. Asuma didn't give the naked drunk degrading tasks or anything too embarrassing just stuff like cleaning up or finding random things.

Both Iruka and Asuma had fun, Iruka even had a fair share of the bossing around, where Asuma had to do a few embarrassing things or work out for the drunken dictator. They ended up in bed together with Asuma sitting on the foot of the bed and Iruka was laying on his stomach admiring him. Asuma had a blush across his face as Iruka kept flattering him and making him appear to be some kind of god, which he stated that he was just another man but Iruka had his heart set on god. Asuma had a blush from all the flattery, not to mention doing a few embarrassing like acting like a dog for a while and because he had a boner, which was what Iruka was staring at the most.

Asuma made them dinner and by that time Iruka was slowly coming to grips with everything but was still nowhere near sober. They remained naked, now that they've been naked for hours they didn't see a reason to turn back, as they ate in Asuma's small kitchen. They continued to talk to each other about themselves, Iruka having many question but not all of them making complete sense. Iruka; not realizing and Asuma not telling him that he was Asuma, for fun; went on and on about his love for the mysterious man in leather he saw the other night.

Iruka got lost in talk about Asuma with Asuma but didn't know much about him except for the fact that he rocked that leather suit, which made the real Asuma blush brighter. Two hours after dinner Iruka went to sleep, Asuma made sure the he stayed on his side by lying next to him. Asuma had his arms around the passed out Iruka, who squirmed in his arms and against his hard member. Asuma bit his lip as Iruka every now and then would rub against his member making Asuma debate on giving him a rude awakening. Asuma shook those rude thoughts away and tried his best to go to sleep, it took him a while but he managed to fall asleep.

Asuma woke up before Iruka and when he tried to get up without waking his guest, he failed and stirred the younger man. Iruka groaned as his hang over included a mind numbing pain. Iruka got opened his eyes and sat up, instantly regretting moving up so fast but remembering that he still has a job to do.

"Ugh ...why did I drink so much?" Iruka got up, ignoring the fact that he was naked, and headed to the kitchen but found it to actually be the bathroom. **"** The hell...where's my kitchen? **"** Iruka turned around and found the kitchen, he walked into it then opened the fridge. "Ughh...what the fuck?"

"Eheh well I can explain..." Iruka turned around to see Asuma in tight white underwear, leaning against the doorframe. Iruka's eyes widened and the fact that he was naked finally became known to him, he quickly shielded his privates by hiding behind the fridge door.

"Asu-asuma! Wh-what ar-are yo-you doi-doing her-here?!"

"Well to catch you up to speed, you're in my house, well apartment." Asuma smiled as Iruka shivered due to cold air swarming over his lower half. **"** Hold on let me get you something to put on so you don't freeze your boys off. **"** When Asuma left Iruka's eyesight, the young man begain to freak out about what could've happened last night but at the same time noted how Asuma wasn't telling him to leave. When Asuma returned, in unbuttoned leather pants, with Iruka's clothes, Iruka was in a chair with a dish towel covering his private area. **"** Alright, sorry that took so long, decided to put on some pants speaking of which here are your's. **"** Asuma headed Iruka his clothes then left the room. **"** Tell me when you're done. **"**  
Iruka quickly put on his underwear then his pants, trying not to make his head ache worse but also trying to hurry up.

"Uh...fin-finished?" Asuma turned the corner, entering the kitchen as he did so.

"Great, wanna eat? I'll cook ya somethin." Iruka stood still as he examined the hairier hunk before him; bare muscles on display, unbuttoned leather pants, underwear showing making it easy to see a possible outline of his meat, leather clinging to his legs making the muscles stand out and finally the sexy smile. Although he like everything Asuma Iruka became mesmerized by the concealed skin within the leather pants.

"I uh..I um... y-ya-yah?" Asuma smirked as he watched Iruka's intense gaze below his non-existent belt.

"See something you like?" Iruka jumped as he came back to reality, looking away from the half-naked man in front of him.

"O-oh! U-umm I-I...sor-sorry..." Iruka blushed as he cupped his hands together in front of himself to hide his growing erection. He didn't know why he now had a boner he didn't usually find being embarrassed a turn on.

"It's no problem, I really don't mind." Asuma flexed his muscles for Iruka making the leaner lad brush and smile nervously as he tried to look like he wasn't looking. "So you want scrambled eggs?"

"Su-sure...wa-want hel-help?"

"I won't complain but you could take a seat and watch me move..." As he said this Asuma went over to the fridge, opening it and slightly bending over. Iruka's heart stopped as he watched the leather pants hug the muscle god's butt every time Asuma took something out of the fridge. Iruka was against a corner feeling more than a little flustered and light headed as he watched Asuma, who periodically looked over, get to work.

Iruka found himself rubbing his clothed erection as he watched Asuma, at first he felt ashamed and dirty but then once he took another glance at the half naked hunk, he didn't give it another thought as he went back to pleasing his needs. Asuma had their meal ready in no time at all and since Iruka wanted to help, he was allowed to set the table.

The pair ate in silence preferring to exchange goofy and flirtatious smiles instead of talking with mouths filled with food. Iruka helped Asuma clean up but when he glanced at the clock, he went pale and rushed to get dressed. Asuma left the few remaining dishes in the sink and went to check on Iruka.

"Where's the fire?" Asuma leaned on the wall with his arms crossed under his chest.

"Sorry but I really got to go, I had fun. See ya later!" The door was slammed shut behind Iruka and Asuma frowned now that he was all alone.

Iruka raced to the academy, his hang over coming back with a vengeance. He managed to get to his station just in time for the long bell to ring, Iruka held his head as it felt like thousands of gongs rang inside his skull. He panted as his head throbbed in pain once the bell finished ringing. Iruka sighed as he saw his students approaching.

"Fuck, I forgot to get his number..."

Iruka went directly home once the day was done, trying to pretend that he wasn't hungover was a huge pain in his ass. Iruka stripped himself of his clothes, heading to his walk in kitchen, walking in, only wearing his underwear and tank top.

He made himself some chicken flavored roman with a bowl of rice, he eats his dinner as he stares out of his window. There's a knock on the door, Iruka puts his food down, quickly puts on some pants and goes to answer the door.

"Oh hey."-Iruka smiling at his guest.

"Hey how's it going?"

"I've been better, hung over."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Well~ I ran into Asuma~ while I waited for you and...we talked~...we drank~ I went to his house~..."

"Wow then you guys got 'busy'?"

"Actually I don't think we did anything too crazy...I don't remember much after I took a sip of whatever I drank...I do remember walking to his house... I did wake up in his bed though~... And we had a nice breakfast~ he cooked for me~ and he's so hot! Like I'm so surprised I didn't flip out cuz he stayed in his underwear~..."

"Sounds like someone had some fun~"

"Yeah he's so nice~ I do wanna hang out with him again..."

"I bet you do~"

"Oh shut up."

"So you drank huh? Your day must've been rough."

"Yeah but it's a lot better than before, now that I'm away from my rowdy students...never gonna drink again."

"Hey I asked Asuma to dinner, told him that we should hang out-"

"I would love to go! When is it!?"

"Tonight at eight, I didn't officially tell him that you were coming but he probably won't mind since I'm paying..."

"Oh you don't have to pay for me-"

"It's fine I already expected that I'd end up asking you too, so I brought a huge load of money knowing your appetite."

"I don't eat that much! You eat way more than me!"

"Hmhm well get dressed, I'll pick you up in a half hour."

"Alright...thanks again for inviting me..."

"It's nothing, just remember not to drink, I'm sure you can get in his bed without one." Kashi closed the door as he left, leaving Iruka to ponder his words and blush as he went back to store his food for another day. Iruka took a quick shower and got dressed in his usual gear: his green vest, a blue long sleeve shirt and matching pants.

Kashi knocked on the door as Iruka was doing his hair. Hearing the knocks, Iruka quickly finished up then grab his head band and opened the door.

"Sorry I was just finishing up."

"Well you want to doing anything before we leave?"

"Um..well how do you think I look?"

"You look fine so I guess that means we can go...what?"

"...Do you think Asuma will like it? I mean is it good enough should I wear something more noticeable? Or-"

"I think you're putting too much thought into it, let's go." Iruka jumped at bit at the serious tone but he complied and closed the door before following Kakashi to the restaurant. Asuma was already there leaning back on the counter, in his seat, and waving to his friends.

Iruka blushed and drooled as his crush was rocked out in leather, every inch complimented by shiny black leather. The large pectorals and abs were really outlined much like the strong arms and legs. Iruka had a lost but happy look as he stared at the smiling man.

Kakashi waved back and helped Iruka walk as they went inside, both took either side of Asuma, Iruka chose to be in the end seat between Asuma and a hard wooden wall. Kashi sat in the other side of Asuma, having a bit more leg space the Iruka.

Asuma turned around as his friends sat next to him, with him in the middle, he smiled and thanked both of them for coming. The trio talked about their students, Iruka doing so with a large blush whenever he looked at Asuma.

After they ordered what they wanted and got it, Iruka became a little naughty. Asuma had ramen and a tall glass of water, Iruka would occasionally rub his leg whenever to took a sip of water, sometimes squeezing the muscular threshold. Asuma glanced down at Iruka and they even locked eyes a few times but that usually resulted with Iruka rubbing higher up but looking away.

Iruka ate his ramen with one hand, the other was unzipping Asuma's leather pants then slowly going inside. Asuma ate while he kept a close eye on Iruka's hand, but still jumped when his underwear protected cock was grasped, squeezed and stroked.

Asuma moaned as he ate, sometimes biting himself on accident from the pleasure. Iruka however acted as calm as can be, aside from the huge blush with a matching smile and along with his gaze often falling to Asuma's crotch.

Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes as he could see what was going on between the two. Kakashi stayed until he finished his meal then he left money on the table and silently told the others to get a room.

Asuma and Iruka both blushed brightly at Kakashi's comment then looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Kakashi left while his friends were speeding through their food, after which the duo headed over to Iruka's house.

Iruka clung to Asuma, who had an arm around him as they walked. Iruka opened the door to his home and went inside, Asuma closing the door behind them.

"Wow you certainly aren't as innocent as I thought you were~" Asuma crossed his arms as Iruka motioned him over, he walked over to the smaller man and sat next to him.

"I can't help myself you look really~ good~"

"Thank you, you do too~" Asuma sat next to Iruka, who pushed him back then licked the leather covered nipples while his hands went inside the leather pants and pulled out the six point five-inch cock with a three-inch width. Iruka left a trail of kisses down to lick at the organ's slightly exposed head.

Asuma moaned and shivered slightly as Iruka licked the sensitive flesh. Asuma unzipped his jacket, letting his hairy, sweaty form be kissed by the air. Iruka got up then fully stripped himself of his clothes before rubbing himself against Asuma's body.

Iruka rubbed his crotch against the leather pants as he rubbed Asuma's leather covered arms.

"You really like my leather don't you?"

"Well...and you..." Iruka blushed as he sat up, Asuma smiled as he puts his arms behind his head.

"We'll have at it, just try not to stain it...it's a pain in the ass to wash."

"I'll try but it's very..arousing..." Iruka went back to rubbing himself all over Asuma's leather covered body, occasionally rubbing the throbbing organ with his own.

Iruka dragged his tongue over the leather covered arms then the hairy muscled chest, slightly moving the leather to get at the nipples. Iruka was pulled up then kissed before being flipped over, so that he had his back on the bed and Asuma was on top of him.

Asuma left a trail of kisses down to Iruka's brown crown, where he dragged his tongue down the organ before engulfing it. Iruka moaned loudly as Asuma bobbed his head up and down the six point seven inch organ. Iruka bent his legs, held Asuma's head and then thrusted his hips into Asuma.

Iruka didn't last more than a few seconds after he was humping Asuma's face, he came with a low moan as he clenches his teeth and forced Asuma to swallow his seed, his body jolting with every spurt.

Iruka laid back, panting slightly as he let his body bask in its afterglow. Asuma wiped his mouth with his hand then crawled top of Iruka and kissed him as his let some of his weight rest on top of the lad. Iruka slowly wrapped his arms around Asuma, groaning as he waited for the afterglow to subside.

When Iruka's afterglow subsided, the younger teacher sat up, having Asuma rest in his lap.

"Hey...ready for round two?" Asuma smiled as Iruka nodded before he got up and went to the dresser next to his bed. Asuma pulled out a condom and some water based lube, he set the wrapper and bottle on the dresser. Asuma pinched the tip then put the condom on then lubed his fingers and added them into Iruka.

Iruka tensed up but tried to relax as Asuma pushed in a bit deeper.

"Relax Iruka~ it'll feel great in a moment." Asuma smiled as one of his hands held one of Iruka's cheeks, letting his other hand do its thing a bit smoother. Iruka took deep breathes then blushed when a moan flew out from nowhere.

Iruka welcomed the pleasure that washed over him, letting both of his feet rest on the bed, giving Asuma a bit more space to work with.

Asuma took his time, making sure Iruka got comfortable with four fingers before grabbing the lube and lathering up his condom wearing dick before putting his organ inside his new mate. Iruka's eyes widened as he moaned and looked to see Asuma push his entire organ inside.

Asuma grabbed Iruka's legs and bent them forward, having himself hunched over and staring into Iruka's eyes.

"Ready?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm ready."

Asuma locked lips with Iruka before starting to move his hips in a rhythmic fashion, making Iruka moan into the kiss. Asuma made sure to start off gentle before grinding his organ deep inside his mate and giving off powerfully quick thrusts.

Iruka pulled Asuma close and had his short nails drag along Asuma back, enjoying the sensations that ventured across his body. Asuma locked his lips with Iruka, both moaning into it.

Asuma wrapped his arms around Iruka as the teacher ached his back, breaking the kiss to let out a loud moan. Asuma took this opportunity to thrust upward in Iruka striking Iruka with pleasures unknown.

Asuma kissed Iruka's neck as he delivered quick and powerful thrusts, making Iruka cry out in pleasure. With a loud moan of his own, Asuma erupted inside Iruka, panting heavily while exiting his mate.

Iruka panted as Asuma went to the ease of the bed then pulled him over and put the teacher in his lap. Iruka gasped as Asuma's hand went down his body and strokes his organ, quickly bringing him to his climax.

Iruka let out a fevered moan as his essence flowed out of him and on to the bed, panting afterwards while leaning against his mate's chest.

While Iruka basked in his afterglow, Asuma cleaned up, disposing of the used condom and putting the spoiled sheet in the laundry before grabbing the spare. Asuma wrapped him and Iruka up in the new blanket, placing a few kisses on the back of Iruka's neck.

"Please tell me this is going to be a thing?"-Asuma

"Well if you keep wearing leather~"

"What you only like me for my leather suit~?"-Asuma, lightly biting Iruka's neck.

"Ah what can I say~? I like a man who can rock his leather~"

**The End**

**ToBeCoNtInUeD...**


	7. Pleasure in Serious Times

Requested by Dark Serpant Cat

**Pleasure in Serious Times**

**Naruto X Yomdaime (Ay) Raikage**

_A war leaves the Leaf devastated but not without an ally, A makes it his goal to help the leaf and himself to Naruto by making him a Leaf ambassador. Even in these troubled times, a little bit of fun can't hurt._

Naruto arrives at the Raikage's office, a bit nervous as he never saw this coming but he felt honored to be bestowed such a high position. He had his bags taken from him and was told that they were going to be put in a room. He currently was being led by an assistant of the Raikage, Darui, who knocked on the door before opening it, upon receiving the Raikage's permission to enter.

"Naruto's here." Darui said as he walked into the room, standing off to the side to present the special guest.

"Good, has his things been taken care off?" The Raikage asked as he set down the paper he was holding.

"Yeah."

"Good, now leave us to talk."

"Right." Darui walked out of the office as Naruto walked towards the large desk with the Raikage observing him closely.

"Hello Naruto."

"I would just like to say that I'm very honored to have this opportunity." Naruto said as he bowed.

"Well I trust you, and since you and I have some history, I felt that you would be a good choice. Follow me, I have the rest of your day planned out. Tomorrow, we will get down to business." Ay got up and took Naruto outside, he took him to a restaurant then to a private hot spring.

"Ahh." Naruto said as he sunk into the warm water, closing his eyes. A was a few inches away, soaking into the water and watching the young ambassador. After a while Naruto rose to his feet and went over to the edge where A was, the Raikage, quickly took in every inch of Naruto he could. Naruto sat next to A, who had his arms on the dry-stone ground.

"So, Naruto, have you found a girl you'd want to start a family with?"

"Uhh well...actually… I'm more into guys...but, I would love to have a family." Naruto admits, avoiding A's eyes for a moment.

"Hmm, interesting. Have any one in mind?" A says as he carefully observes the young male in front of him, noting his body posture as well as the body itself.

"Uhh, no. Not that I can really think about things like that now. I did have a strange crush on my first sensei…Iruka but, that was a long time ago."

"You don't say."

"Yeah, I mean you wouldn't think it since I was always causing trouble and he would often have to discipline me but, we really liked each other besides that, not that I knew what those feelings were at the time." Naruto exclaims feeling more relaxed.

"Have you actually ever had a boyfriend?"

"Uhh no... I thought about asking Kakashi-sensei to be one but, I backed out and figured that he just wasn't as interested in me as I was in him or at least not in the same manner."

"So, you like older men?"

"Oh uh. Huh, never thought it like that, I guess so. Yeah oh I hope that doesn't complicate things."

"Why do you have a crush on me?" A said blatantly.

"What? No! I don't! Not that you're not good looking but, I just hardly really know you and it's ..it's...ugh.. I'm just gonna stop talking..."

"I'm surprised you don't already have a significant other, you're quite handsome." Ay said with a chuckle and a wide warm smile, his eyes never leaving Naruto.

"Uh uh uh thank you Raikage." Naruto says, being very formal as he sinks into in soothing, having a light blush.

"You're welcome, and you can call me A as we'll becoming close over the month or so."

"Ok, Ay so what about you? Who do you fancy?"

"I don't have any juicy details as I never gave it much thought, I'm usually far too busy."

"Oh, that seems kinda lonely."

"I'm never lonely, I have people by my side, wether it's on the battle field or over some sake. Have you ever had any?"

"Sake? No, never." Naruto said as he rose from the water, sitting up right, feeling relaxed once again.

"Well, all work, no play. Though there won't be too much playing for you, tomorrow I'll be at your room early to go over expected educate."

"Ok."

"So back in the Leaf Village what is your favorite food?"

Naruto and Ay talk for a few more hours before A takes him to a ramen place then to his room in a high-class Inn. By that time, Naruto was completely exhausted and was left in peace. Early next morning, Naruto was fast sleep and after a few moments of being polite the Raikage broke down his door. He was a bit upset that Naruto didn't let him in but upon seeing the state that he was in, he calmed down somewhat. Ay walks up to the sleeping blonde and tosses the blanket that was covering him.

Naruto was just in blue underwear, which held A's eyes captive for a while, before they looked over the rest of cute blonde. Ay only spent five minutes ogling the sleeping lad before giving him a very physical wake up call.

"Ow! What the-" Naruto sat up and held his cheek, then looking up at A. "Oh A, uh sorry I must've overslept.."

"I thought you might have, you had a long day yesterday. Now get dressed." A said look down at Naruto with his arms crossed.

"Yeah." Naruto got up and went through his bags, he soon finds clean clothes and puts them on. A was thinking as he watched the lad dress.

"Naruto…don't both with any under garments." A said with a calm tone, though to those who were close to him could tell that he was nervous.

"Oh? Really? But I'm like almost fully dressed. Wait does that include my shirt too?" Naruto asked but, A didn't say anything else. With a sigh, Naruto undressed his bottom half. A's eyes devoured the sight before him. Naruto had just put on his fishnet shirt, which barely hid anything and was in the motion of taking off his pants then his underwear. A, on the outside was the same as always but, on the inside was smiling brightly and ogling the body of the Leaf ambassador.

"There, we good?" Naruto asked with a friendly smile, having his hands on his hips as he faced the Raikage.

"Yes, though no need to bring this up again to anyone, it's like an unspoken law.."

"Well uhh thanks...I owe ya, you saved my butt. I didn't know, I would've looked like a fool huh?" Naruto said with a casual laugh, though A stayed with his serious deposition.

"Nonsense Naruto, you're a valued guest and an outsider. Now let's get going." A said as he turned his back to Naruto, looking over his shoulder as he took a few steps forward.

"I just want to thank you for being so nice to me Ay." Naruto said with a smile, turning around so Ay could see his clothed form, front and back.

"Yes, well your welcome but, don't think I won't be the one to discipline you if you fall out of line." A says as he glances at Naruto, noticing his bulge but before walking out of the room. Naruto nods, understanding that Ay's version of discipline would be more than just a simple scolding. Naruto leaves his provided room with a smile, following after the Raikage.

"I'd expect nothing less."

Naruto and Raikage attended a meeting about what to do about the Leaf Village's state of affairs. The meeting was long with much debating, something Naruto wasn't use to but tried to do with all his heart. After the long meeting Ay had other work to do so Naruto was given a guide to show him around. Naruto was shown several hot spots, some were food venues some were more hands on. Later that night, Naruto entered the A's home, A was pouring a bottle of sake into to a cup.

"Oh Naruto, just in time. Sit, have some sake."

"Uhh..well ok I guess…never could before.." Naruto took off his shoes and sat a floor table, he was soon joined by the Raikage. "..well I could've with Jiraiya but, I had to make sure he didn't get into too much trouble so, I didn't even think about it." Naruto looked at the cup in his hands before downing the drink. "Ugh a bit b-bitter.." Naruto winched at the after taste of the sake, shaking his head side to side.

"Has a kick to it, hm?" A said before downing his drink.

"Ye-yeah. It does." Naruto said a bit on edge, watching A refill his cup.

"Some people like it immediately, some people never do, others are somewhere in the middle. Which do you think you are?"

"Uhh in the middle?"

"Hmm, I'm the same. So how have you liked your stay so far?"

"It's nice thank you, though I wish I could be doing a bit more to help if I'm being honest. I'm not one for debates, I prefer to talk with my jutsu."

"You're still so young and naïve Naruto. You are helping your village in the best way possible. You have a very important job and because of you, we know exactly what the Leaf needed and have sent supplies and resources their way."

"Yeah I guess you have a point..." Naruto a light smile forming on his face.

"Let's take a step away from that for now, this is leisure time. What do you think of me Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto said, his head shooting up. Staring at Ay with wide confused and questioning eyes.

"What do you think of me?"

"Well, you're strong that's for sure. You're not afraid to say what's on your mind and you're…you're a cool guy."

"Do you think I'm handsome?"

"Uh uh uh.." Naruto's eyes widened and they darted around the room in nervousness and embarrassment.

"You can be honest Naruto, you're not gonna get in trouble should you disagree."

"...I don't... I think you're very handsome…this is a little weird…sorry I've never been drinking before is this what guys do?" Naruto blushed as A said the words and then looked away.

"Depends on the men, and for the record I think you're handsome too."

"I'm not really…but thanks." Naruto exclaims as he holds out his glass, feeling a heat rise in him. "Can I have another glass? I think it's starting to grow on me."

"Of course, though you look a little red. Take off your shirt, you're probably just hot."

"Oh, am I? Ok.." As Naruto took off his top, having to put his cup on the table, A poured him another glass.

"Glad to see that you keep yourself in good shape." A said with keen eyes, noting the slightly misled flesh of his guest.

"Oh well thank you but I bet you keep yourself in good shape too."- Naruto said before he took a sip of his sake, taking his seat.

Ay eyes the young ambassador as he stood up then he took off his own top layers, revealing a very built stature. Naruto lowered the glass from his mouth to see the Raikage in his shirtless glory.

"Man, I wish I had a body like yours." Naruto said as he gazed upon the muscular form of the Raikage. Raikage pauses for a moment, surprised at the comment.

"Come over here Naruto." A said nicely and the young blonde got up, a little wobbly as the liquid encouragement is starting to kick in. Naruto stood before Ay, who was looking down at him, wondering how he should proceed. "Why don't we admire each on a more intimate level?" The large ninja placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder before it glazed down his upper body, coming to a stop at the hem of Naruto's pants. Naruto had a bright blush on his face which only grew as the Raikage started to unbutton his pants.

"Oh whoa, ok sure." Naruto looked down at the hand then up at Ay, nervous and getting a bit light headed. Ay stopped, not wanting to blow his future chances with the lad in one night.

"Naruto, are you having doubts?" Ay said as his hand went around Naruto's waist and cupped the blonde's cheeks. Naruto jumped in shock with widen eyes before calming slightly.

"N-no.."

"Good, then let's go to the bed room." Before Naruto could form a respond, A carried the boy to his bed. Naruto was dropped on the bed causing him to bounce on the soft luxurious bed. Naruto watched as A took off his clothes before him. Naruto laid on his side, watching the Raikage strip down to nothing and all right in front of him. Naruto let a small laugh in delight before laying on his backside, feeling his organ press again the fabric of his pants. A glanced the boy over, noting the bulge in the topless young man's pants. A went over to Naruto, his own organ hard, waiting and willing. Naruto turned his head, staring at the member centimeters away from his face then glanced up at A. "Relax and open your mouth Naruto." Naruto slowly opens his mouth slightly panicking as the organ gets closer and closer before he feels it on his lips. Seeing the panicked look on Naruto's face Ay's hand went down and rubs the boy's cheek before Ay, himself pulls away from the nervous male. "Here, let's try something else that should help you relax."

Ay grabs Naruto's legs and brings them over the side, so his legs dangle over the side. A unbuttons Naruto's pants, glancing up at the lad, who was watching him with curiosity. Ay gets on his knees and slowly unzips Naruto's pants, taking pleasure in the slow reveal of the blonde crowned cock. Ay glances up at Naruto to see him blushing and watching him like a hawk. Ay pulls Naruto's pants down to his socks, then takes them and the pants off. Ay looks at Naruto's member, it stands tall and slightly to the left, with a thick coat of hair around it. A pulls Naruto down so the hard member is easier to pleasure. The Raikage takes hold of the member, stroking it up and down at a gentle pace. Naruto lets out a startled moan, the sound brought a smile to Ay's face. Wanting to hear more from the cute ambassador, Ay took the member into his mouth. He is rewarded with a long cry from Naruto, who was caught off guard be the pleasurable sensation.

Ay bobs his head on the member, having half of the length in his mouth. Naruto continues to moan loudly and squirm in place. Ay pulls off of Naruto, wanting him to be quieter and is met with heavy panting.

"No one's… ever done… that to… me…" Naruto admits with a noticeable hint of wonder and amazement.

"Think you could return the favor?" Ay says before he slides his tongue up the member, which twitches, causing Naruto to moan once again.

A lets out a pleasures sigh as he slips his member into Naruto's open mouth. Naruto takes in the organ, moving his head back and forth like Ay but finding the angle a bit difficult. A's hand travel down Naruto's body, rubbing it until they reach the curved member. A's hand soon found itself stroking the hard cock, starting off slow but getting faster. Naruto pulls off of A to take a deep breath, A continues to stroke Naruto, who moans as a result.

Ay spreads Naruto's bare legs, letting his hands glide up his thighs before meeting at the blonde's cock, where they stroked the hardening member. Naruto lets out a moan as he lays on the large bed, he has his elbows supporting him so he had an elevated view, perfect for watching Ay. Ay looked up at Naruto as he sat between the young man's legs, his eyes cruising over Naruto's strong nude body.

Naruto winces with clenched eyes as he feels a finger enter him, it is only still for a moment before it starts a series of thrusts. Before he gets fully use to it, another finger is added, Naruto lets out a lightly pain groan as he is stretched some more. A third finger stretched him further but after a few moments the fingers left and after some adjusting, are replaced with an eager organ. Naruto let out a pained moaned as Ay's cock inched its way inside him, giving him a few moments to breathe.

Ay had Naruto's lower half in his lap, his cock a bit more than half way inside the blonde ambassador. The Raikage holds Naruto's hips, moving them back and forth on his cock, letting low moans escape his lips as he did so. Naruto has his eyes lidded as he is rocked back and forth, his mouth a gape, releasing any and all moans.

Ay pulls Naruto up so, they are chest to chest, Naruto clings to him as he was now bounced on Ay's greedy cock. Naruto's nails dragged themselves all over Ay's back, not that either of them noticed or cared. A wraps his arms around the boy, having one hand on Naruto's upper back and the other on his lower back, keeping him in place. Ay increases the power and speed of his thrusts, making Naruto cry out in pleasure and cling to him with watery eyes. Naruto lets out a gasp of surprised pleasure, he releases himself on Ay's stomach.

Ay laid Naruto down on his back, having one hand on Naruto's waist and the other by the lad's head. The Raikage resumed his thrusting, pleasuring both of them into the night.

In the morning, Naruto woke up, Ay was gone, and he had a headache. He groaned as he got up and was able to put on his underwear and pants before someone came in. Naruto was told of a meeting he had to take place in, in an hour and that fresh clothes were prepared for him.

Naruto changed into the cleaner clothes and was taken to a restaurant for breakfast before he met with the Raikage, fifteen minutes before the scheduled meeting.

"Naruto, how did you sleep?" Ay asked as he skimmed over the Leaf ambassador.

"Great though I have a headache. It's fading though." Naruto says with a smile.

"It will pass, I'll have someone give you something for that. In another matter, do you remember last night?"

"...uh yeah I do." Naruto said with a light blush as he thought back to the night before. "It was fun.."

"Let's do it again sometime."

"Oh, uh sure, I'd enjoy that."

"That's good to hear, unfortunately I'm not the best company doing the day so I'll see you later tonight and then you'll have my full attention."

"Hey don't sweat it you're a busy guy. I'll just have to wait a bit, see you tonight." Naruto said with a small smile as he left the room.

The door closed and Ay let a large smile spread across his face, he looked forward to this new way of life. Not wanting to mix business and pleasure, the Raikage and Naruto kept things professional during the day and let their passions fly during the night. As time moved on Naruto found himself spending the night in Ay's bed, he would often curl up to the large male, who enjoyed holding the cute blonde. They would talk over dinner, sometimes get into arguments over the growing rumor of their true relationship but nothing that a little cuddling couldn't fix. After another average day, having heard the murmurs of the villagers about how they feel about Ay and the new ambassador, Ay once again pondered that being in said relation wasn't ideal. He told Naruto this and decided that they should be more discreet about their relationship, meaning that they shouldn't see each other as much. Naruto disagreed the concept but understood where it came from, he ultimately

However, after a week of this new change, Naruto invited himself over much to Ay's mixed feelings. Ay had missed the company but wasn't one, who liked it when people disobeyed him. Ay told Naruto to leave but received a hug instead. Naruto once again spent the night with Ay and the two talked about their public relationship until it was time for the nightly embrace.

**The End**

**(Extra) Alternate Saki scene**

Naruto winched at the after taste of the sake, shaking his head side to side.

"Has a kick to it hm?" A said before downing his drink.

"Ye-yeah. It does." Naruto said a but on edge, watching A refill his cup.

"Some people like it immediately, some people never do, others are somewhere in the middle. Which do you think you are?"

"Uhh in the middle?"

"Hmm I'm the same, so how have you liked your stay so far?"

"It's nice thank you, though I wish I could be doing a bit more to help."

"You are, Naruto, you have a very important job, because of you we know exactly what the Leaf needed and sent supplies and resources."

"Yeah I guess you have a point..."

"Let's take a step away from that for now, this is leisure time. What do you think of me Naruto?"

"What?"

"What do you think of me?"

"Well you're strong that's for sure, you're not a afraid to say what's on your mind and you're..you're a cool guy."

"Do you think I'm handsome?"

"Uh uh uh.." Naruto's eyes widened and they darted around the room in nervousness and embarrassment.

"You can be honest Naruto, you're not gonna get in trouble should you disagree."

"...I don't... I think you're very handsome..." Naruto blushed as A said the words and then looked away.

"I think you're handsome too, especially for one as young as yourself."

"Ohh no not really.." Naruto exclaims as he holds out his glass, feeling a heat rise in him. "Can I have another glass? I think it's starting to grow on me."

"Of course, though you look a little red. Take off your shirt."

"Oh am I? Ok.." As Naruto took off his top, having to put his cup on the table, A poured him another glass.

"Glad to see that you keep yourself in good shape." A said with keen eyes, noting the slightly muscled flesh of his guest.

"Oh well thank you."-Naruto said before he took a sip of his saki, taking his seat.

Ay eyes the young ambassador as he stood up then he took off his own top layers, revealing a very built stature. Naruto lowered the glass from his mouth to see the Raikage in his shirtless glory.

"Man I wish I had a body like yours." Naruto said as he gazed upon the muscular form of the Raikage.

"Come over here Naruto." A said nicely and the young blonde got up, a little wobbly as the liquid encouragement is starting to kick in. Naruto stood before Ay, who was looking down at him, wondering how he should proceed.

The large ninja placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder before it glazed down his upper body, coming to a stop at the hem of Naruto's pants. Naruto had a bright blush on his face which only grew as the Raikage started to unbutton his pants.

Naruto looked down at the hand then up at Ay, nervous and getting a bit light headed. Ay stopped, not wanting to blow his future chances with the lad in one night.

"Naruto, are you having doubts?" Ay said as his hand went around Naruto's waist and cupped the blonde's cheeks. Naruto jumped in shock with widen eyes before calming slightly.

"N-no.."

"Good, then let's go to the bed room." Not giving Naruto a handle to respond, A carried the boy to his bed. Naruto was tossed on the bed causing him to bounce on the soft luxurious bed. Naruto watched as A took off his clothes before him. A went over to Naruto, his hard organ on waiting and willing. Naruto stared at the member centimeters away from his face then glanced up at A before opening his mouth.

A let out a pleasures sigh as Naruto took in the organ, moving his head back and forth. A's hand traveled down Naruto's body to unzip his pants. After that the hand rubbed the clothed bulge, moving the pants' flaps to get a better look at it. A's hand soon found its way inside Naruto's underwear and stroked the semi hard cock.

Naruto pulled off of A to take deep breaths, A frowned but took this opportunity to remove the rest of Naruto's clothing. Ay spread Naruto's bare legs, letting his hands glide up his thighs before meeting at the blonde's cock, where they stroked the hardening member.

Naruto let out a moan as he laid on the large bed, he had his elbows supporting him so he had an elevated view, perfect for watching Ay. Ay looked up at Naruto as he sat between the young man's legs, his eyes cruising over Naruto's strong nude body.

Naruto winced with clenched eyes as he felt a finger enter him, it was still for a moment before it started a series of thrusts. Before he got fully used to it another finger was added, Naruto let out a lightly pain groan as he was stretched some more. A third finger stretched him further but after a few moments the fingers left and after some adjusting, were replaced with a eager organ. Naruto let out a pained moaned as A's cock inched its way inside him, giving him a few moments to breathe.

Ay had Naruto's lower half in his lap, his cock a bit more than half way inside the blonde ambassador. The Raikage held Naruto's hips, moving them back and forth on his cock, letting low moans escape his lips as he did so. Naruto had his eyes lidded as he was rocked back and forth, his mouth a gape, releasing any and all moans. A pulled Naruto up so they were chest to chest, Naruto clung to him as he was now bounced on Ay's greedy cock.

Naruto's nails dragged themselves all over Ay's back, not that either of them noticed or cared. Ay laid Naruto down on his back, having one hand on Naruto's waist and the other by the lad's head. The Raikage resumed his thrusting, pleasuring both of them into the night.

In the morning, Naruto woke up, Ay was gone, and he had a headache. He groaned as he got up and was able to put on his underwear and pants before someone came in. Naruto was told of a meeting he had to take place in, in an hour and that fresh clothes were prepared for him.

Naruto changed into the cleaner clothes and was taken to a restaurant for breakfast before he met with the Raikage, fifteen minutes before the scheduled meeting.

"Naruto, how did you sleep?" Ay asked as he skimmed over the Leaf ambassador.

"Great though I have a headache. It's fading though." Naruto lord with a smile.

"It will pass, I'll have someone give you something for that. In another matter, do you remember last night?"

"..uh yeah I do. Naruto said with a light blush as he thought back to the night before. "It was fun.."

"Let's do it again sometime."

"Oh uh sure, I'd enjoy that."

"That's good to hear, unfortunately I'm not the best company doing the day so I'll see you later tonight and then you'll have my full attention."

"Hey don't sweat it your a busy guy. Ill just get out of your hair, see you tonight." Naruto said with a small smile as he left the room.

The door closed and Ay let a large smile spread across his face, he looked forward to this new way of life.

**The End**


	8. Haku and The Toys

**Haku and The Toys**

Request from Zwieg

**~Third Person~**

It has been three months since Naruto has been appointed Hokage, the career of his dreams. Unfortunately, Naruto had a vague idea of what a Hokage actually did. Now that he is fully aware of all his duties, assigning missions, going to meetings about how he assigns missions, running the entire village, going to meetings about how he runs the village, keeping good relations with the other villages, going to meeting about how he maintains relations, it all leaves Naruto drained. He has personally seen his family for about a collective two hours in this past week.

Sure, he has assistants, of which he is entirely thankful for, particularly Shikamaru, who is currently reading a report to him. Ugh the paperwork, that alone would have driven Naruto insane if it weren't for Shikamaru and his brilliant mind.

Naruto looks at Shikamaru with his elbows on the table and his fingers entwined. Naruto soon realizes that he is staring at Shikamaru, who is distracted with whatever it is he is talking about. Naruto lowers his gaze of Shikamaru's body, knowing that he is quite a fit male as are most ninjas in Konoha.

Naruto looks at Shikamaru just below the waist, enjoying the pants which give a rough picture of what Shikamaru's flaccid member looks like. Naruto dives into his memory of what Shikamaru looked like naked when he was younger and ages him up from there.

"Ahem mm." Naruto's eyes look up upon Shikamaru less than subtle way of getting his attention. Though it does drop again for a moment when Shikamaru steps up to his desk. "Perhaps we should take a break?"

"Uh no I'm fine, continue."

"You're tired Naruto, and you've been working as hard as you can every day from dusk to dawn you have to watch your stress levels." Shikamaru

"I'm not stressed, I'm fine Shikamaru. Now continue, this could be a focal point of my next meeting so I have to know all about it."

"Uhuh, it might be but I don't think you're absorbing anything, you're too busy staring at me." Shikamaru crosses his arms.

"I was uhh just listening to what you were saying."

"What was the last thing I said?"

"Uhhh size is a drag?" Naruto blurts out from a distant memory.

"What?"

"I don't know, fine ok I was thinking of other...things...now let's move on we have a lot of things to get through and there have to be done as soon as possible." Naruto confesses letting his arms fall on the desk and adverting his eyes from Shikamaru entirely.

"Other things? Things like what?" Shikamaru presses with a softer tone.

"I don't want to say...let's just focus okay? Let's move on."

"You can tell me, I'm your friend Naruto."

"...I was thinking about...you...naked...it wasn't like I'm Uh..." Naruto stops talking from embarrassment.

"You're just lonely when's the last time you had any time with Hinata anyway?"

"Uhhhh three months ago. No, I stayed up behind one morning to have breakfast with Hinata and Boruto but that was two months ago. That was the longest time we got to spend together."

"See you're just lonely but I'm interested, why'd you think of me?"

"Well it's not cheating since you're a guy and you're not that bad looking..." Naruto says with his voice getting quieter and quieter.

"Would Hinata agree to that?"

"Uhh I have no idea, why?"

"...no reason. I'm going out for a bit ok, you are going on a lunch break got it? Go see Hinata or go to a bathhouse just do something that doesn't demand you do something every single second."

"Sounds like you're ordering me around, I'm pretty sure that's my job."

"Well part of my job is to make sure you can do your job, so go." Shikamaru orders pointing to the door. Naruto looks at his assistant and stands up. He walks around his desk and stands before Shikamaru, staring at his eyes. Naruto takes a step closer to him and briefly observes the male's body once more.

"Guess I can't have you join me for lunch?"

"...sure, what I need to do can wait for now. I already have an idea of where we're going to go."

"You know me so well. I think after some ramen we should go to the bathhouse."

"You just want to see me naked." Shikamaru says blandly though his face houses a smirk at Naruto's embarrassment. "Sure, come on let's go." Shikamaru states, walking towards the door. Naruto follows behind him, his eyes fall downwards, walking Shikamaru's hips. "You staring at me from back there?" Shikamaru doesn't get a reply but he already knows it to be true.

Shikamaru and Naruto get ramen then go to once or the finer bathhouses. Shikamaru lets out a long sigh as he seats himself on the wooden bench alongside Naruto. The room is filled with steam and sweat is starting to form, where it instantly falls down their bodies. Naruto looks to Shikamaru, who is staring up at the ceiling. He lets his eyes lower slowly down to the towel over Shikamaru's waist.

"Man, you want it bad, don't you?"

"...I'm sorry...we probably shouldn't stay here long." Naruto hunches over and looks at the pile of hot burning coals within a stone box at the center of the room.

"Hey don't sweat it, I'm tempted but I think I can get you what you want without compromising our relationship okay? Just give me a day or two." Shikamaru says looking down to Naruto and places a gentle hand on his Hokage's back.

"Yeah okay."

"To be honest the real reason why I'm hesitant is because I have Kiba."

"What do you mean?" Naruto says turning his head to his assistant, having one arm on his leg.

"Four weeks ago, I told Choji about how stressed I was and he brought up that Kiba might help me out if I pay him well enough."

"And?"

"I talked with him and he said 5,000ryo per session, which is basically an hour. We do it every Wednesday." Shikamaru says his gaze back at the ceiling.

"Does Temari know?"

"Hell no, besides she's kinda the reason too, always yelling at me and at our son I mean her combined with this job, it's such a drag."

Naruto lets out a light chuckle as he sits up. He smiles and scoots closer to Shikamaru.

"You and Kiba huh? I didn't plan on that one."

"Man, heh yeah least he's into it or at least acts like he does."

"I'm not going to have sex with Kiba, I hope that wasn't part of your plan."

"It wasn't, I was thinking of something else something more uhh exotic."

"Really how so?"

"I'll get back to you once I talk to Kakashi."

"Why Kakashi?"

"He has become such a pervert but I kinda like it, I mean he's retired and he's happy not hurting anybody he's just drifting in his life no wants or worries. More importantly he'll know how to help you."

"Should have paid him to have sex with." Naruto playfully joked, getting shoved as a response. Naruto chuckles louder and his hands darts out, grabbing Shikamaru's loose towel.

"Hey what the-" Shikamaru just barley grabs the towel as Naruto yanks it. Naruto leans to right as Shikamaru leans to the left, trying to keep his towel covering his gentiles. "N-Naruto-!"

"Aha!" Naruto laughs victoriously as he tears the towel out of Shikamaru's grasp. Naruto chuckles and glanced at his prize. The Hokage gets to his feet and dances the towel in front of Shikamaru's face. The assistant gets up and reaches for the towel. Naruto quickly pulls it away, which Shikamaru planned for and instead grabs Naruto's towel. In his excitement, Naruto doesn't notice this until his own towel is yanked off his body. "Hey what the hell?" Naruto says looking at his now naked self.

"Give it back, Naruto." Shikamaru demands, holding the end of the towel with one hand and spinning it.

"What? Why? You can just use mine besides- ow!" Shikamaru cracks Naruto's thigh with the towel. "Hey what was that for-ow!" Naruto says turning his form and lifting his leg to shield his privates as Shikamaru strikes again.

"Give it back Naruto." Shikamaru says snapping the flesh of Naruto's round but form cheek.

"Ow! Hey watch it! Ow. This isn't funny anymore." Naruto says turning around completely and trying to cover up his backside.

"Give it back Naruto." Shikamaru orders and snaps Naruto's cheeks again, watching it jiggle and Ignoring Naruto's distressed cries. Naruto turns around again and tries to defend himself and ends up dropping the towel.

"Ow...ow...ow! Ah! oops I dropped it."

"That doesn't matter, go on pick it up." Shikamaru says winding up the towel again. Naruto whimpers as he looks at Shikamaru, who begins to regain himself but then sees Naruto get on the floor.

"Ah! I can't find it it's too steamy." Naruto says fanning the steam away from his eyes.

"Come on, Naruto you can find it." Shikamaru says in his more usual tone before cracking Naruto easy to see hit cheeks. Shikamaru then looks at the ground and finds the towel easily, seeing that it is by Naruto's leg. Shikamaru clears his throat before speaking up, momentarily ignoring Naruto's excuses. "Are you _enjoying_ this Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh?...yeah I guess I am." Naruto says with a light chuckle.

"Well there goes my plan down the drain."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. Get up Naruto."

"Uhh can it wait?"

"...no, get up now."

"But- "

"I said now Naruto."

"Okay okay." Naruto says as he gets to his feet then goes over to Shikamaru with a blush to his face. Shikamaru questions the look internally then looks down Naruto's body.

"What is that? Are you-? You must have really enjoyed this huh?" Shikamaru teases.

"Hey shut up! It's nothing! Don't laugh!" Naruto says covering up his semi hard member.

"Open your hands Naruto."

"No!"

"Open them." Shikamaru says with more authority. Naruto's face gets redder as he opens his hands, showing Shikamaru his crotch. Shikamaru cracks Naruto in the thigh again making him whine but tells him to stay put and does it again but to the other thigh.

"Ah!" Naruto winces out, keeping his hands at his sides.

"Hm how do you feel Naruto?"

"Huh? I feel fine I mean come on it's just a towel it hurts but not that much." Naruto says with a smile.

"I mean are you stressed or what?"

"Woah, I guess I'm not. Hey we could do this, couldn't we? I don't mind paying you extra."

"Uhh no."

"What why not?"

"Cuz this is too much work." Shikamaru groans out. "I'll find someone else who can do something like this for you ok?"

"Okay...guess this'll go down on its own, right?"

"I'm not touching it, not if I don't have to." Shikamaru says sitting back on the bench with his legs parted and the towel lazily in his hands. Naruto takes his seat next to Shikamaru, eyeing the other man's crotch as he does so. Naruto looks up at nothing in particular before smiling to himself.

"Thank you Shikamaru, I know you do a lot for me so I just want to say thank you."

"Eh it's nothing, what are friends for." The two males smile and enjoy the rest of their break.

The next day, Naruto is at his office looking at papers, reading them the best he could.

"Hey Naruto, I looked into meaning I briefly told Kakashi about yesterday and he introduced me to a very interesting person." Shikamaru says upon entering the Hokage's office.

Naruto looks up from the papers littering his desk, a paper in both bandaged hands.

"Okay...and?"

"This is Haku, a professional dominant." Shikamaru says taking a step to the side letting a beautiful feminine-looking male enter through the left open door which is closed immediately.

"Uh hello Haku was it?"

"Yes, and you are Naruto Uzimaki, it is an honor to meet you." Haku says with a kind smile and bow of his head.

"Yeah, Shikamaru what is going on?" Naruto says, lowering his hands but still holding the papers with them.

"You remember what happened in the sauna right?" -Shikamaru setting a chair he had carried in before Naruto's desk.

"Yeah...so?"

"Haku is someone who does what I did but is a professional. He'll be your dominant for let's say an hour. I just asked him to come down here to meet you."

"My dominant?"

"Yes, that is right, your friend told me about how you enjoyed being given orders while being whipped with a towel." -Haku

"Yeah but he's my friend I've known him for years, most of my life really."

"Naruto, relax this is just something to think about, haven't even paid him yet, he came down here to meet you. Figure you can talk about it more with him over some ramen of which I'll get for you two. If things don't work out I still have other options for you." -Shikamaru

"...fine, I'll hear ya out. What was it- Haku?"

"That is correct." -Haku

"Alright, Shikamaru is probably gonna make me take my break sooner enough so I'll just take it now." Naruto says placing the papers down and beginning to gather all the other papers to put in a stack. Once his desk is clear, Naruto gives Haku more of his attention, noticing what he's wearing and that Shikamaru has already left on a ramen run.

Haku wears a pink, sleeveless kimono, that goes down to his ankles. It has pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls. Around Haku's waist is a simple white obi tied in a bow. Around his neck is a dark-colored choker. Naruto ends his look down on Haku's face, which he secretly noted as very pretty.

"Sup." Naruto greets bluntly and blandly.

"Hello."-The fairer skinned male answers back.

"So uhh- "

"Sorry to interrupt but I rather we just get to it so we don't have to waste both of our time."

"Uhhh sure."

"I'm here to help you alleviate your stress by having you obey what I say and have you do. I'll take away control from you so all you have to do is what I tell you to."

"Uhuh and people pay you for that?"

"Indeed, it's a very stable career and one filled with other people like you, people with high stress jobs or lives of whom I can't tell you, like with all my other clients everything between us is extremely confidential."

"Uhuh well least there's that."

"I'll tell you right now that our relationship with be strictly business regardless of what we do during our time together."

"I'm kinda curious, sounds like you'll be working me like dog."

"I just might put you on a leash...and nothing else."

"Wha-what?" Naruto chuckles out in disbelief but then sees the look in Haku's eyes. "You're serious?"

"Completely, if that is something you would enjoy. Would it be?"

"Uhh seriously? Like In front of other people? Being treated as a dog?"

"No, it would be just us, just the two of us in a more secluded area. One not even in the village."

"Really? Well... I don't know..."

"It won't be just that or that at all. How about I ask you a series of personal questions to better understand what you are more comfortable with?"

"Uhh sure."

"What is your sexuality?"

"...I'm bisexual..."

"Thank you for your honesty."

"Yeah yeah what's your next question?"

"If you were naked would you prefer being around men or around women?"

"Uhhh am I the only one naked?"

"If you wish they can be naked too."

"Uhh men I guess, I mean I'm just more used to it, you know going to the bathhouse alone isn't a ton of fun."

"I see, now have you ever been with a man before?"

"Uhh well no not really...I've had crushes before but they never went anywhere I was pretty focused on one person not that that went anywhere."

"How do you feel about experiencing pain? Like with the towel but with a whip."

"Uhh I don't know, it's hurt is about as much as I can tell you about it."

"If I were to whip you during one of our sessions, how would you feel about that?"

"It'll probably suck."

"Would it make you comfortable? Could you see yourselves enjoying it or not at all?"

"...it's possible."

"What is possible?"

"That I might enjoy it..."

"How do you feel about being tied up."

"It's happened far too often."

"So, does that mean, in regards of if I were to tie you up?"

"Oh, that's like nothing, I've been tired up before course it was mostly when I was someone's prisoner but I, judging about where this is going...I don't have a problem with it unless you try to kill me."

"I have no intention of killing you, just putting you in a mug submissive role."

"Hm, so, any more questions?"

"How do you feel about sodomy?"

"Wait you're not asking me it politically, are you? I mean cuz people should love who they want."

"Let me rephrase, how do you feel about being sodomized?"

"Oh...uhhh that's a bit different...it's never happened to me..."

"Would you like to add it to the list of things we could try?"

"...sure."

"How sadistic would like me be as your master, if you choose to hire me?"

"I have no idea, maybe let's just play with it and about that...I mean it sounds interesting...I'm kinda curious as to what this all will lead to..."

"I'm glad, our first session will be light, testing the waters seeing what you're comfortable with while experiencing it first-hand."

"I do also want to tell you that when we truly begin there will be a safe word, it is too let me know that you need a break to rest for a while before continuing if you choose to continue so keep an easy word to remember in your mind- "

"Ramen."

"Uh oh are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Very well we'll have to incorporate a different form of communication when and if we include gags."

"You, you have lots of ideas for things you can do to me, don't you?"

"I've been in this business for a number of years so I know of many things that people like and dislike."

"Could you tell me one?"

"Being electrocuted or somewhat burned are two."

"Really people like that? I'd imagine it'd hurt a lot."

"Yes, but it is a mix of pleasure and pain, or the love of a certain type of sexual and non-sexual pain. It also is not as severe as it may sound. There's a long list of what stirs people during those more intense moments."

"How interesting." Naruto says, seeing a smile bloom on Haku's face. "You know you are very pretty woman and this does sound intriguing but I have a wife and I'm sure she'd be broken if I played around with another woman not that I'd feel good doing it either."

"Hmm, well lucky for you I'm a man." Haku says with a cocky smile.

"What? No way! But you're so pretty!?"

"Yes, I'm a pretty boy, I've been told many times."

"Wow, then yeah let's do it. I mean not do it but- hey is that why you asked me about sodomy...are you going to Uhh do _that_ to me?"

"That depends on you, I could instead put things inside you, toys, one would say."

"Toys? Like what?"

"I brought a few things just for this." Haku says leaning down to his left to pull up a bag, Naruto didn't know he brought with him. Haku put the small sack into his lap and pulled out a few things, a small pink oval vibrator, a medium sized red plug and a six-inch black dildo. Haku put them all on Naruto's desk, making the male go red.

"Uh what are these?" Naruto asks looking at the three toys, his eyes often going to the phallic dildo.

"This small one here vibrates, a sensation some like when inside them and or when pressed to their bodies, all you have to do is put a small amount of chakra into it to make it work. The other two can be inserted anally and don't require any chakra."

"You want to put this-" Naruto picks up the black dildo, slightly shaking it. "In my butt?"

The door opens and Shikamaru enters the room, holding a large box with ramen inside. He looks up then to Naruto then to what is in Naruto's hand.

"So, everything's going well? Also, you might want to keep it down a bit, people walk through these halls you know. I put up a do not disturb tag on the door but they still have to approach the door to see it." Shikamaru says before he places the box of ramen on the side of the desk.

"Right..."-Naruto says even more embarrassed and his face turns a very deep shade of red.

"That itself can be inserted, or played with orally. The other toy, the red butt plug is made to be inserted anally." Haku states, bringing a bright blush to the other back haired male. Shikamaru silently sets the respective ramen dishes in front of the males then their chopsticks and napkins.

"W-Well sounds like fun Naruto, just uh just keep it down and if you are going to try something there is a closet nearby ok? Don't want someone peering through the window behind you or barging in. Uh so, I'll be back in an hour." Shikamaru says as he leaves the room, closing the door.

"Would you like to try one of these?" Haku asks, turning to Naruto.

"I'm not putting this thing in my butt, it's huge."

"It's average and I would prepare you."

"What do you mean?"

"I would mostly painless stretch your... entrance to accommodate its size. Which the plug is also for, though it is to keep you stretched out."

"Uhh let's just try the pink thing, that's tiny and not going in my butt, right?"

"It can but it doesn't have to. Please remove your shirt but first where is that closet, Shikamaru mentioned?" Haku asks looking around the office.

"Oh right, I'll show you." Naruto gets out of his seat, Haku putting the unwanted toys back in his sack. Naruto walks over to the wall and opens the closet door. "The door and knob look like the rest of the room so it's easy to miss."

"I see. Get in and take off your shirt." Haku demands nicely and Naruto follows suit. Naruto tosses his top layers to the ground, leaving his chest bare and exposed. Haku approaches the Hokage's body and puts the pink toy to it. Haku presses it to Naruto's wrist where he pours a little chakra into the toy. The pink oval gives off a very light gyrating sensation.

Naruto shivers at the sudden feeling but that's about it. He watches Haku, who moves the pink oval up his detailed forearm and biceps, before resting at his collarbone.

"How is it so far?"

"Not bad, a little weird I guess."

"Want me to continue?"

"Sure."

"Want me to increase the vibrations?"

"Uh why not?" Naruto says before he feels a difference and is actually able to hear the vrr'ing of the small device. Haku takes the small pink toy down the cleft of Naruto's muscular chest, then across the underside of one of his pectorals. Naruto tenses at the feeling before a small moan escapes his lips. Naruto surprises himself when he lets that happen but upon seeing the joyous smirk on Haku's face, he allows another to escape when the small oval traces his now erect nipple.

"How does it feel?" Haku asks after a minuet or hearing Naruto moan softly.

"It feels nice." Naruto states honestly opening his eyes which he closed thirty seconds into Haku's demonstration of the pink oval.

"Glad to hear it, now when do you want our first session to be? Or would you rather I speak with your assistant?" Haku asks cutting off the oval from his chakra and looks at Naruto's mature body rise and fall in time with his own breathing.

"Uhhh...he's better with my schedule than I am so you should probably talk to him to see when I'm available. Which isn't often."

"I'm used to meeting people with short time frames, that won't be a problem. I have a place where we can meet that is outside the village, a small cottage. I would like to have another talk with you there and get you experience with the a few other toys I have."

"Ok cool, should be interesting huh?"

"It is interesting seeing what people are and are not comfortable with them seeing how that changes in the future."

"Does it change often?"

"Mhm, yes because once you experience everything within your comfort zone a little venturing outside doesn't seem so bad."

"So, do you think at some point I'll be inserting that?" Naruto asks with a slightly nervous voice eyeing the black instrument.

"...yes, though I'll ease you into it, gauge your reaction."

"Ok..." Naruto says taking his seat behind his desk, Haku taking his in front of it.

"One more question."

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure."

"What scenario would you like to be in? This can change as long I know a day before each session."

"What do you mean by scenario?"

"Some people like to be powerless in a scenario where they are tied up and have to endure tortured. And by torture, I mean it's what I just did to you but you're tied up and would probably be naked or in revealing clothing, that depends on your preference. On top of that, it won't all be pleasure, I have various whips and other things that I'll use on you. "

"Huh...ok..." Naruto says leaning back in his chair, having his arms crossed. "You want me naked huh?"

"If you're comfortable with it and it's what you want then yes."

"Yeah...and you'd used that little thing on me too, huh?"

"Yes, for you, at some point I'll probably tape them to various parts of your body and leave them there to vibrate as I do other things to you."

Naruto looks to Haku and he thinks about himself in that position. For a few moments, Naruto doesn't say a word, preferring to think to himself. Though when he does speak up, it is with an idea of his own.

"You want me to be comfortable, right?"

"That is correct."

"And this scenario can be whatever I want?"

"It would have to be practical but yes, mostly."

"Have you ever used weights on someone?"

"I have but care to clarify what you want?"

"I don't get to train as much as I like nowadays, and since I'll be with you for I hour or so, I was wondering if I could merge our things. Whatever you do to me, I have weights attached." Naruto says straightforward, hiding his nervousness within himself.

"Sure, we can play with how that plays out. However, I don't have a lot of weights just laying around do you know how much money that will cost?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, I have enough of my own that I can bring with me. I'll just bring them to you, uhh and where exactly will we be meeting next time?"

"I'll show you after my next visits and depending how that goes we could test the waters of your decisions."

"I have to admit this is kinda thrilling, but kinda nerve racking. I've never done anything like this before or even talked to someone like this before either."

"You needn't worry your secrets are safe with me." Haku says before looking down at the bowl of ramen, which has cooled significantly. Haku starts eating the ramen, with a smile on his face. "Oh, how do you feel about humiliation or well being humiliated?"

"That's going to be a tough one for you, I don't get humiliated." Naruto says eating his ramen at a faster rate than Haku.

"Even when wearing women's clothing?"

"Pfft! Why would I-...Uhh we'll maybe a just little bit..." Naruto says with a blush resurfacing, looking off to the side momentarily.

"A bold and daring man you are, I can't say I'm too surprised you did agree to be naked at our first meeting." Haku chuckles to himself, enjoying the flavors in his mouth. Naruto's blush deepens at that comment and slightly lowers his head. "So, you agree to try being tied up, you'll be naked at our first session, you have a preference for the vibrating toys but may be open to others, and you want to perform exercises during our sessions. Correct?"

"Oh, man when you put it like that...that is that is something..."

"Would it be acceptable for me to correct your form when you're doing exercises? Disciplining your form with vibrators like these? Also, these aren't the only ones I have larger sizes and more phallic shaped vibrators."

"...ok...ok to both."

"Feeling adventurous?" Half asks with a bigger curve to his smile.

"Maybe just a little...I've never blushed so much in one day and you've barely been here an hour..."

"Hm hm hm, it's a good look on you, highlights your blue eyes." Haku cheerfully states, making Naruto's blush deepen but this time dawning a smile from him as well.

"How's the ramen? Do you like it? It's ichiraki's they're my favorite."

"Yes, I do, I might not eat it as fast as you do but I'm very satisfied." Haku says bringing attention to Naruto's empty bowl.

"Eheh what I can I say? I really like their ramen been eating it for as long as I can remember."

"That's a nice thing to have."

"Do you have anything like that? I mean I don't mean to pry to much I know you want to keep things professional...I just like to know people. Especially if they're going to see me naked and do things to me."

"I understand and I have my profession, that brings me joy."

"That's good, this was always my dream job but wow it is more intense than I thought, there is a lot more work when being the boss of everyone..."

"I can only imagine. I hope to be able to aid you in maintaining a level head."

"Yeah I hope this works too it does sound interesting."

"I'm glad to hear that and I don't mean to be rude but I believe we've covered the most important topics. So, if since we're not doing anything more than this..."

"Uhh yeah I get it you're a busy guy but Shikamaru said he'd be back in an hour. Don't worry he's a very on time sort of guy." Naruto sits up right in his chair, folding his arms over each other. "So, you have been doing this for a while huh?"

"A number of years."

"Cool cool. So, how do you get those uhh toys of yours? I've never seen or even heard of those things."

"They're easy if you know where to go, and they're more common than you would think. It's just that it's embarrassing for the average person to tell others."

"Oh...okay..."

"...so why don't you tell me about your average schedule day to day?"

"Well I'm usually right here going through papers, or assigning missions or listening to various reports if I'm not here I'm usually at some important but boring meeting. That's about my life now, it takes a lot of energy to do this job...but I'm not complaining I always wanted to do this and I'm not about to give it up over something silly like stress."

The open opens slowly, Shikamaru being careful not to swing it open upon his entrance.

"Uhh Hey how's it going in there?" Shikamaru says poking his head inside.

"It's far more exciting than any of the meetings I've been to. Come in Shikamaru." Naruto says with a smile and Shikamaru does just that.

"Greetings, are you going to escort me back to my village?"-Haku asks looking over his shoulder.

"Uh yeah ya ready?"-Shikamaru with a twinge of nervousness in his voice, the imagine of what he walked in on an hour ago resurfacing in his mind.

"Yes, all that's left to do is work out the expenses and the timing, Naruto said you can take care of that part."

"Uhh sure I can do that..." Shikamaru says with a nervous smile. Haku stands up, having his bag on the side of his black silk belt.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Naruto Uzimaki." Haku says with a bow of his head.

"Uh, yeah well it was great meeting you too." Naruto replies with a large grin, watching Haku and Shikamaru leave.

"See you soon Naruto. And you might want to put a shirt on."-Shikamaru says before leaving the room entirely, closing the door. The sound of scrambling is heard as Naruto looks for his top layers.

That night, Naruto lays awake on his bed, Hinata beside him and having been asleep before he even got home. He has an arm around her while thinking about what he has gotten himself into. It is a bizarre thing for sure but some parts are more interesting and its won't be an everyday thing probably once a week like Shikamaru's thing with Kiba.

Haku is an interesting person saying that he will be his master and put through possibly humiliating things but so far has been one of the sweetest men he has ever met. He is also a pervert but unlike all the other perverts he knows, Haku does it for the other person as much as himself, he's far more considerate and is quite a pretty boy. Naruto exhales deeply and closed his eyes after that thought, it is time to stop thinking for the night.

* * *

Naruto awakes while his family is having breakfast, he can only say a quick greeting, ruffle the hair of his distressed son, and give his young daughter and his wife a short kiss before he's already knows that he's late for his meeting. He tries to give his full attention but his mind wanders and he's tired, every minuet that passes is another five topics going by, he stopped keeping track. Thankfully Shikamaru relays a simpler explanation of what it is their talking about every five minutes on the dot or if Naruto is asked a question.

"Shikamaru." Naruto whispers to his right-hand man on his right-hand side. "Did you set a date for the you know what?"

"You have a secret and super Important mission in Irukakure in five hours, just hang in there ok?"

"I'm not dying and what's this important mission?"

"...what day is it Naruto?"

"Oh, I don't know I stopped paying attention it wasn't necessary."

"Do you know what this meeting's about? Ah never mind I know the answer to that."

"I didn't know what the last five were why would I know what this is?"

"Just look serious ok?"

"That part's easy."

Shikamaru sighs internally, fearing for his beloved Hokage. So much talking, so much back and forth, Naruto Just begins to tune it out entirely, the only voice he doesn't is Shikamaru's. Thirty minutes after that meeting is concluded another meeting begins which Naruto is almost caught sleeping through, being saved by Shikamaru time and time again.

Thankfully after that meeting isn't another meeting, Naruto and Shikamaru go to Naruto's office when Shikamaru demands that Naruto just relax as much as he can until it is time to see Haku. Naruto tries to relax despite having to give a several ninjas their missions. When the special time comes Shikamaru escorts Naruto out of Konoha and to a cottage within the endless forest.

Between two large threes is a two-story cottage two miles off of the center of beaten path. The house is seemingly empty being barren and dark. The two continue onwards through the various plant and wild life until they come to the front door. Shikamaru pulls out a key from one of his many pocket holders and unlocks the door.

"Don't stress, you have two to three hours."

"What? That long? Are you sure?"

"A mission requiring the Hokage shouldn't be something that only takes a minute." Shikamaru replies hotly.

"Guess so, well this will be...something." Naruto says entering the dark room, the door closing behind him. Just after the door closes do the lights come on, Naruto looks to the ascending staircase in front of him and to the right hand of the room. Haku stands with a smile at the top, he walks down and greets Naruto. "Hello to you too, I wasn't expecting our next talk to be so soon. Thought it would be until next week or something."

"Shikamaru urged me that this was of the utmost importance, he even paid me extra to move you today. It's nice that he cares so much about you." Haku comments reaching the bottom of the stairs and taking a seat on the second to last step.

"Yeah well we've known each for a very long time." Naruto says with a smile.

"That's nice so today we'll discuss more topics and then we'll experiment with what we've discussed in this and the previous meeting. Sit." Haku says patting the spot next to him which Naruto sits in. "You mentioned weights last time but I'm not seeing them on you, it's ok since you didn't expect to be seeing me so soon. However, is there another situation you would like to try?"

"Well getting tied up and tort- uh pleasured- nope still sounds weird. Anyway, that sounds interesting."

"Hm, yes we can try that today. And would you prefer to keep your clothes on or at least some of them on for this?"

"...no, it'll be weird but I'll get used to it plus you've seen other dudes naked, right? You don't care..."

"No, I don't. If it would make you feel less awkward you could get naked now."

"How w- you just want to see me naked."

"Hm hm, well you are a handsome man, I might be a little curious. Speaking of which when we get to experimenting do you prefer me to not touch any particular part of your body?"

"Uhhh..."

"Such as your penis, testicles, butt, those are the more often places people don't want me touching them but if you have any injuries or things along those lines you should tell me that now."

"Uhhh yes uhh no...you can touch it Uh them uh me...I guess." Naruto says awkwardly with a full blush and scratching the back of his head, looking off to the side.

"Any health conditions that I should know about? You seem perfectly healthy but I don't want to assume."

"Ah no need to worry, I'm as fit as I can be."

"Well expect for your stress levels."

"Well...there's that..."

"Moving on, do you have anything you want done to you? Have you given any thought to that?"

"Oh, uh no, not really..."

"That's fine, just give it some thought. So, judging from your form I can suspect that you have seen a lot of action in your life."

"You got that right, been in for fights than I can count." Naruto says with a big bragging smile.

"So, do you know how much pain you can endure?"

"Well, I'm used to pushing that limit whenever I've reach it. Sometimes it back fires but it's always worth it cuz I'm often doing it to save those I love."

"So noble, but in this case you won't be protecting anyone."

"That's true...but hey, could make good training."

"I have a small feeling you're not one to sit still."

"Well it's kinda my job now but no not when I was younger I loved going out a meeting new people, fighting new and strong people, tasting their food all sorts of things really."

"And how obedient were you on your missions?" Haku says looking at Naruto's widening smile.

"Not very but I always succeeded in the end."

"I want to play with that concept, having you obey me. I'll punish you if you don't do what I say."

"O-ok...can't be any worse than Sakura." Naruto says to himself.

"Hm?"

"Nothing, when can we get started?"

"Once you take off your clothes."

"Ah...ok, perv." Naruto says with a cheekily smile and stands up, taking off his white cloak followed by his orange jacket. Naruto looks down at Haku, watching his eyes as he undo's his pants. Naruto slowly pulls down the zipper, smiling as he goes teasingly slow. Haku's eyes goes up to meet Naruto's then goes back down, his face never losing his smile.

"Do you require assistance?" Haku mocks Naruto's pace.

"No, I'm good but I'm now wondering when will I see you naked?"

"I'll take off an article every time you deserve it."

"...can't get vaguer than that, can you?" Naruto says as his zipper reaches the bottom.

"Well if you're going to go slow, you can at least try to be sexy, do a little dance while you strip. Hm?" Haku smirks with a tilt of his head. Naruto purses his lips before slowly parting the flaps of his pants, exposing part of his underwear covered bulge.

Naruto lowers one part of his pants then other before rolling his stomach and letting his pants fall. In an explosion of smoke Naruto turns himself into a voluptuous and naked woman, who wraps her arms around Haku. She giggles as she rubs her face on Haku's.

"Aren't you beautiful, but I'm going to punish you for trying to pull a fast one on me."

"What? How can this not work? I've knocked out tons of guys with that." Naruto while transforming back to his normal self.

"Simple, I prefer the form I'm looking at now."

"Oh, so you like dudes."

"Yes, but I meant-" Haku places his hands on Naruto's sides. "I prefer you." Haku states staring at Naruto with his unchanging joyful look. The statement makes Naruto blush,

"Uh, I'm married." Naruto says with some nervousness.

"You're going to be spanked."

"What?"

"Lay yourself over my lap."

"I am...not doing that...we're not starting yet, I'm not naked." Just as Naruto finishes his sentence Haku grips the gems of his underwear and yanks them down.

"Now, we're starting, and now you can get on my lap, lying face down." Haku says in a demanding tone. Naruto frowns but reluctantly does so, lying face down with his crotch in Haku's lap and his butt ripe for abuse. Haku rubs the paler flesh, before lifting his hand and giving it a light whack. Naruto gives a short quiet grunt at that and at the next few, which have ten seconds in between them. After a minuet, six swats, Naruto begins to shift feeling an increase of pain from his slightly reddened cheek.

Haku puts a hand on Naruto's upper back, keeping him from moving too much and continues sacking Naruto's behind, with the same power, the same pace, the same cheek and the same smile on his face. Another six swats and Naruto's ass is a bright shade of red.

"That's wasn't so bad, now was it?" Haku rubs the sore flesh, giving it a few squeezes to further tease Naruto.

"My ass hurts..." Naruto groans with a glare, looking back at Haku from over his shoulder.

"I thought you were a big strong Hokage?" Haku says giving the backside another swat.

"I am! I've just never been spanked before...so what's next?"

"I'm going to tie your hands behind your back and play with you. So, get up." Haku orders, giving Naruto's ass a harder swat than he has previously experienced. Naruto let's out a yelp of pain and jumps to his feet, rubbing his sore cheek. "I went pretty easy on you, you know."

"Ugh, I can't believe I paid for this. This hurts." Naruto comments, looking over his shoulder at his bright red cheek.

"Can't complain too much, we talked a lot about what is going to happen to you." Haku says with a smirk, rising to his feet. "Turn around and put your hands behind your back." Haku orders and Naruto turns around and puts his hands behind his back. Haku pulls out a thick line of rope from his kimono and began towing Naruto's hands together.

Naruto struggles testing the strength of the rope. Haku watches as he puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder letting it slide down his muscular arm.

"You're quite a specimen, I shouldn't be too surprised though, you are a Hokage. What an honor this is, I've never made an Hokage submit to me before. Follow me." Haku says as he walks up the stairs, Naruto following with some balance difficulty. When they reach the top of the stairs, there is a short hallway with a door on either side and one dead ahead. Haku takes Naruto into the right-hand door, which has a bed in it along with a wide closet.

Haku let's Naruto enter the room first, he looks around the mostly empty windowless room.

"Nice place..."

"I don't want to overwhelm you on the first day but if you choose to continue our relationship, just so you know a nice room such as this is will be a rarity."

"You sound like you're trying to scare me off?"

"I'm just being honest, I want to get through these novice sessions so I can have a real joy torturing your magnificent body."

"There you go again, it's not gonna work, I don't scare easily. Besides, I don't think your all that, you're too pretty to be a monster..eh Sakura..but you're prettier than her."

"Prettier than who?"

"Oh, just this girl I had a crush on...for most of my life."

"I'm flattered, you think I'm prettier than your life long crush? I don't know what to say. Expect for, show me-"

"Huh?"

"-Show me how pretty I am, you can start my licking my fingers I would say feet but not even you are that brave..." Haku says with his hand held out but his head tilted to the side, with his eyes looking off to the same side.

"Are you calling me a chicken? I'm brave, hell, I'm already naked, you pervert."

"Big words Mr. Hokage but talk is cheap, action is what I want to see so choose hands or feet?"

Naruto growls as he steps towards Haku, his eyes going to the offered hand then down to the exposed feet.

"I'll show you a coward, you no good pervert." Naruto grumbles to himself as he gets on his knees then bends over sticking out his tongue. Naruto begins to feel something churn in his stomach but he muscles through it and touches one of the small toes with his tongue. Naruto licked the toe of a moment, pausing afterwards to let the flavor mull around in his mouth. It is not what he expected to taste now that he thinks about it, there's a faint scent of lotion and something else, a little hint of fruit is what Naruto thinks it is.

The unique taste and Haku's order to, persuades Naruto to continue licking. Naruto moves from toe to toe giving each a toe three licks before he moves on. Naruto finishes the right foot and looks up to Haku, just beginning to rise.

"You should take more pride in what you do, even when doing something like that, otherwise I'll just have to punish you again."

"I have a feeling you're gonna be punishing me a lot." Naruto says with slumped shoulders.

"I do too but not now, I think you're plenty warmed up. Turn around." Naruto turns around and feels the rope loosen on his wrists. "Now get on the bed." Haku says once Naruto is out of his binds. Naruto lays on top of the thick blanket of the wooden bed, which was nothing more than a block of wood with four small pillars at the corners. Haku walks over to and straddles Naruto's chest. He ties one hand to its corresponding pole the other to its, all with one rope. Haku wraps rope around Naruto's left hand then pulls the rope over to Naruto's right hand. Haku connects the ends of the rope above Naruto's head with a tight knot. Naruto looks up at the two lines of rope over his head and pulls at the ropes around his wrists. This time the ropes have a little more give but not much, so now he just watches Haku's next move. "You look eager." Haku says with a smirk that is seems innocent but with bad intentions.

"Hmph, I'm just bored that's all." Naruto huffs and turns his head to side. "Besides I have better things to do than stare at your crotch."

"Hm hm." Haku puts his hands on Naruto's shoulders and pushes himself off. Haku goes to the closest and opens on of the two folding doors, then opens the other to let Naruto see all the toys at his disposal. "Clearly we can't get through all of these today but there are a few I want you to experience first." Haku's hand reaches into the closet but Naruto can't see what he grabs until Haku turns around. In Haku's hands is a leather riding crop. Haku walks to Naruto, hit his own hand with the crop so Naruto knows what it sounds like against skin and to let him know what it does.

Standing before Naruto Haku grips the crop in one hand and slaps it upon Naruto's abs. He huffs at the feeling and looks at the black riding crop then to Haku. Haku raises and lowers the crop, pelting Naruto's stomach while moving the crop up and down his belly. Naruto begins to groan as his parts of his stomach get visibly red due to Haku's treatment. With Naruto painted with odd spots of various reds and his typical color Haku lifts the crop up and swings more forcefully. Naruto gasps at the feeling then grits his teeth at the next and the next. Haku takes wide strokes and leans into every swing he makes. He keenly watches Naruto's face as his body twitches and twists in its poor attempts to escape the pain.

Two minutes pass, and Haku sets the tip of the crop on Naruto's very red naval. Haku drags the tip up Naruto's beautifully red abs until it reaches Naruto's chin. Haku puts a little force and pushes Naruto's head back.

"How was that?" Haku says keeping Naruto's head back. Naruto eventually lets out a long groan. "Breathe Naruto, breathe while I find our next toy." Haku says, alleviating the pressure to go over to the open closet.

Naruto doesn't say a word, keeping his eyes closed but let's his mouth hang open to get as much air as possible. Upon hearing approaching footsteps, Naruto turns his head and opens his eyes to look at Haku. Now, Haku holds a whip with many flat tails. Haku starts soft and slow with the new toy in his hands, bringing his whip up and behind his back and bring it down with no extra force.

Naruto grunts as he is hit with many tails at once. Haku raises the whip again after a few passing moments, to hit Naruto's chest. Naruto bites his lip to conceal his voice but still a muffled grunt can be heard. Haku drags the whip up and down Naruto's body, letting it wave along his genitals on the way down. Haku dangles the whip by Naruto's sensitivities, letting it softly hit the more sensitive flesh. Naruto lets out minuscule groans as he endures the softest pain.

After a few moments, Naruto feels the light abuse to be rather enjoyable, enough so to let out a tiny moan.

"Enjoying yourself hm?"

"It tickles, how can it feel bad? I mean at that pace, not that I'm giving you any ideas."

"You've given me one idea but you might like it."

"If it's what I'm thinking, I highly doubt it."

"Hm hm, it's not what you're thinking." Haku says with a smirk, locking eyes with Naruto for a moment. Naruto wears confusion on his face but intrigue soon introduces itself.

"Then what is it?"

"Tickling, tickling you until you die of laughter begging me to stop."

"Oh, if it's just tickling it can't be that bad."

"We can play with that but it'll be for a different time." Haku looks back down to Naruto's organ which has started to stir. Haku rotates the flogger so that its many tassels repeatedly hit Naruto's privates. Naruto let's out a moan, spreading his legs without thinking about.

The Hokage slowly moves his hips up and down, feeling his arousal increase. Naruto let's out a whine when Haku stops and walks away. Haku returns with a small black collar in his hands, far too small to belong around Naruto's neck. Naruto watches Haku fiddle with it and it comes undone, actually being a rather small belt. Haku puts the belt around the base of Naruto's cock, and then tightens it out the small cold metal belt tongue through the third to last hole of the five holes. Naruto gasps at the sudden tightness.

"Oooh it's too tight. Take it off." Naruto pants out thrusting upwards with his head back. Haku just smirks as he witnesses Naruto's arousal skyrocket in just a few seconds. "Please it's so tight."

"And yet look at yourself." Haku grips Naruto by the hair and pulls his head up so he can see his very own erection which he blushes at. "Can you feel the mix of pleasure and pain? If not, let me lend a hand." Haku says gently wrapping his fingers around the exposed upper part of Naruto's cock and begins stroking him. Naruto clenches an eye and groans through closed teeth. Haku smirks with dangerous eyes as he stares at Naruto while bringing him both pleasure and pain. "How's that feel Naruto? Hurts but feels good huh?"

"Ugghh yeah...yeah it does... fuck ...ugh sorry." Naruto groans out slowly.

"Don't apologize say whatever you want, swear, curse, yell swears or insults at me. I've heard it all and I take none of it personally." Haku states blandly but then brings his face closer to Naruto's. Naruto unintentionally moves his hips with Haku's hand, keeping up with the slow pace. Haku puts his lips to Naruto's, closing his eyes during the kiss. Naruto is shocked but he out-worldly gives little indication of it since the hand job with a cock belt demands more from him.

After a few passing moments of the kiss, Naruto closes his eyes and lightly moves his head around, moving Haku's as he does so. The movements are slow and easy to follow which Haku does until he pulls away. Naruto can see regret in his eyes but it soon goes away and Haku kisses him again but this time far more roughly. Haku mashes their lips together tilting his head during it before tearing his lips away with a stern cold look in his eyes.

"What...was that?" Naruto pants out, his strong chest littered with hairy heaves up and down while he takes in much needed air.

"A kiss, I wanted to kiss you so I did."

"Not that...the look in your eyes...it was softer...sadder..."

"Hm, ever perceptive. I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised, you are a Hokage. As I have said I like you, your strong powerful body bending under my control is something I really want. I'll tell the full story, if you pick a new toy you want me to try out on you. If not, since you've been so good I'll take off one of my articles. The choice is yours." Haku says releasing Naruto's hair from his grip and stepping to the side, so Naruto can look at the full array of items in the closet.

"Uhhhh uhhh...god this is still so tight...I'll take a toy..."

"Very well pick one." Haku says untying Naruto's hands from the wooden bed post. Naruto sits up, looking to Haku as he rubs his wrists. "You can pick any one thing."

"Okay." Naruto gets up and immediately groans at the belt around the base of his cock. "Oh god..." Naruto has a hand hovering over his cock, which is bobbing up and down as he walks.

"Hurry up or I'll pick something for you and I'm in a good mood to punish your back side again." Haku says sitting on the covered wooden block of a bed. Naruto groans as he stands before the display.

"So I just pick on a random..god why am so hard?" Naruto groans as he looks down at his cock.

"I'll tell you what it is and what it is used for when you decide what to pick then you can decide if you want to try it. And for your second question, that belt around your penis will keep you hard it traps the blood which has engorged your penis, it'll keep you like that until taken off or loosened up enough. So, have you decided on something yet?"

"Ughh uhh and I'm guessing I can't take it off? Ugh and no." Naruto says looking up, taking a closer look. Some are easy to identify; the whips and dildos are particularly easy as they look the same even though they also look different. Naruto sees his small pink friends but remembers that Haku said new toy so he looks at other items.

Naruto's eyes fall on something he's never seen before. It looks like a kabob but of small blue balls with a string connecting each ball to each other and at the end is a metal ring. He touches it and sees that the balls are plastic but he can't wrap his head around what it is used for. Naruto turns around, letting out a groan as his cock swings into Haku's view.

"So, what is this?"

"Those are anal beads, they are inserted into your butt." Haku says with some smugness in his voice. "Want to try them out?"

Naruto grimaces internally as he looks at the blue beads in his hand, least they weren't that big.

"Sure..."

"Wonderful now lay on your back on the bed." Haku demands as he stands up.

"You better tell me what that look was." Naruto says through gritted teeth, his cock bobbing up and down driving him crazy with the tight belt constantly choking it.

"I will." Haku states, turning as Naruto gets onto the wooden bed then onto his back. Haku reties Naruto but this time his binds his legs. Haku ties the rope around Naruto's left leg, once around, then to the post where his left hand was tied, making Naruto's butt become part way elevated. Next, Haku brings the rope behind that post to the right-hand post where he brings the rope to Naruto's right leg and ties it up. Naruto's butt is off the bed and presented.

Naruto let's out an embarrassed groan with his legs over his head and his butt in the air. Looking straight ahead, Naruto can see his own hairy cock pointed at him though veering to the side just a tad, his bushy balls and Haku, who has a large grin on his face.

"Stop smiling and tell me the full story."

"Hm hm, I just didn't expect to get to play with such a private area until later sessions. I'm a bit excited to play and see how you react." Haku walks back to the opened closet, leaving Naruto with his doubts. He kicks himself for agreeing to let some guy put not just one bead but several of them into his rear end. He can't believe it and for what a short story, Naruto groans to himself but something catches his eyes. Naruto turns his head to the left to see Haku and his pink kimono slipping down his pale back. Haku has leather straps intersecting in the center of his back with metal studs along them. Despite the angle, Naruto can see that Haku isn't wearing typical underwear, there are straps framing his exposed butt cheeks. Upon turning around, Haku shows Naruto a zippered pouch covering his crotch. Haku looks down his eyes meeting Naruto's. "You look surprised."

"What are you wearing? I've never seen clothes like that."

"These are just chest straps." Haku hooks his thumbs under the straps framing his chest, exactly like the ones on the back they too have metal studs all along them. "And this is just a leather jockstrap with a zipper."

"What's the thing you're putting around your neck." Naruto says looking At Haku put a black band around his throat.

"This is a choker, I'll put one on you soon enough well at least a collar, I definitely want you in a collar." Haku says tightening the choker and walking towards Naruto.

"What's the difference?"

"Yours will have a leash." Haku says as he stands beside Naruto. He gives the presented buttcheek a rub with one hand and drags the blue beads along the leg with the other. Haku doesn't linger for long, just long enough to enjoy the look on Naruto's face when he further spreads the cheeks, getting a clear view of the pink hole. Haku takes his seat on the bed, being on his knees before Naruto's exposed goods.

"Hey wait what about your story? Not that I think it's an actual story." Naruto pouts to the side with a redden face.

"Soon Naruto." Haku says before raising the blue anal beads. "Here hold a few in your mouth. Haku says leaning his hand over Naruto's body and hovering the beads over the blonde's head. "Not all of them or you'll choke so only keep one or two and make sure to lick them well." Haku says lowering the beads, Naruto tightens his lips as they draw closer. He only gives in when he feels a plastic ball on his lips.

"Oh fine! Just put them in." Naruto grumbles before he opens his mouth. Haku lowers two of the beads in, letting the others trail down the right side of Naruto's face. Haku's eyes never leave Naruto's face, not when he parts his own lips to let his tongue out, not when he drags his tongue up the cleft of the cheeks, making Naruto yipe in shock and not when he circles the pink hole with his equally pink tongue.

Naruto's eyes are wide, he stares at Haku in disbelief, finding it hard to believe anyone would do such a thing. Haku chuckles as he presses his tongue against Naruto's pucker, hearing his sounds until there's a gasp, he's inside. Naruto's mouth is wide open as he feels the wet appendage within him, that in itself is strange and odd but then he feels it move back and forth. Naruto bites down on the anal beads, getting his teeth on part of the string. A groan is heard but Haku continues even moving his tongue on a circle while still within Naruto.

When Haku pulls off, with a wet flick, the moldable tongue is replaced with a finger. Naruto grits his teeth more biting down hard and the solid intruder. Naruto turns his head to the left, groaning as the finger seems to go on and on.

"Try to relax Naruto, don't clench. It may hurt but it won't hurt forever."

"Relax? You have a finger in my ass!"

"Going to be more than one with that attitude."

"Ughh!" Naruto exclaims abruptly with wide eyes and an open mouth when Haku thrusts the rest of his finger inside him.

"This might help." Haku extends his hand reaches for Naruto's belted member, which, once in his grasp, he strokes. Naruto groans louder at the pain-pleasure-pain combo he's going through. Haku keeps his entire finger inside Naruto, letting him adjust while he is stroked. It takes some time but the pain in his rear end goes down, though for Naruto it feels like hours have passed. Seeing Naruto's more relaxed expression, Haku slowly removes the finger before slowly adding it back in, gaining a low groan from Naruto.

After ten insertions and ten re-insertions, Haku removes his finger and leans back opening part of a post which Naruto couldn't see from his heels over head position. Within the post is a bottle of clear liquid which Haku pours onto Naruto's stretched hole. Naruto groans at the coldness but he doesn't entirely dislike it on his burning hole. Haku then takes the beads out of Naruto's mouth and pours a small amount on them. Haku pushes his finger inside Naruto again, this time twisting and turning it to rub the slick liquid around the insides.

Naruto grunts but finds the fingering more pleasant than before. Haku takes his finger out when he feels Naruto is lubed up enough then he puts the end bead on Naruto's hole. He applies some pressure but doesn't let it enter just yet, preferring to hear the sounds Naruto makes. After twenty long seconds of teasing, Naruto feels the first bead push into his hole. He gives a short grunt the and when he automatically clenches on the intruder. It doesn't stay in for long and Naruto gives a much louder one when Haku pulls it out, caught completely by suprise.

"GAH! What the fuck!?" Naruto blurts out at such a feeling.

"Oh, I'm sorry should I have warned you?"

"Oooooh." Naruto groans feeling his hole twitch. "...sorry for swearing..."

"Hm hm, trying be a gentleman hm? How nice, I wonder how long it'll last under this treatment." Haku says pushing the end bead back inside Naruto, then after a few moments pushes in the next, making Naruto gasp. Haku smirks as he tugs at the beads from within Naruto, who groans with gritted teeth.

Naruto questions the feeling as Haku torments his hole, sometimes coming close to fully pulling it out but then just doesn't. The toy is evil in Naruto's mind, the beads push their way inside but the thin string between each bead keeps the hole from adapting to the bead's size so instead the hole adapts to the very thin size of the string. What makes it worse is that the bead can be pulled back out from within pushing his hole open upon its exit just like upon its entrance.

Naruto experiences an exiting bead, Haku tugs and keeps the pressure letting the bead slowly exit his hole.

"Oh fuck..." Naruto groans out, the bead taking its sweet time and temporally stretching his tight hole. "Oh sor-FUCK!" Naruto's whole body jumps in its skin at the fast pull out of the end bead. Naruto pants heavily, his hole madly twitching. Haku has a massive smile on his face as he watches Naruto pant with his mouth wide open. Naruto grunts as the end is reinserted. "Oh come on give me breather UH! Really? Two? Now? UH! Fuu- three? Seriously? UH! Fuck four? I barely had- UH! Five? How many of these things are there?! UH! Ooohhh my hole...please Haku just a two sec-FUCK! Ah ah, Haku- FUCK! Oh you suck. FUCK! Oh god. FUCK!

...FUCK! I didn't even-FUCK! Ah ah ah ooohhh."

"I think your quite enjoying this."

"..."

"Hm hm, spread your cheeks Naruto."

"They're pretty spread already." Naruto pants out.

"Do it, spread them even wider for me."

Naruto groans as his hands go under his raised legs to his buttcheeks and he pulls at the flesh, further exposing his hole. Haku smirks at Naruto as he readies the beads once more.

"UH! Really? So soo-UH! At least- UH! L-let me-UH! Get a-FUCK! Oh you timed tha-UH! I-FUCK! Just- UH! Want- UH! A-UH! To get a-FUCK! Word in. UH! Ah...ah FFFUUUCCCKKK!" Naruto shouts as bead after bead is pulled from his hole.

"Look at that your cock is absolutely throbbing, must hurt with it being squeezed by that little belt."

"Fuucckkk I need to uh- I need to- I need it off, it's so hard and I'm there." Naruto whines, moving his hips.

"I can give you release but then you won't hear my story." Haku says hearing a groan come from Naruto. To aid in Naruto's decision, Haku inserts a bead, then another and another until all six are inside the Hokage. Naruto's hole twitches at the cold metal ring pressing against it.

"Oh fuck...fuck I need to blow...just take it off."

"Hm hm, not until you beg me and address me as master." Haku states lightly tugging at the bead to remind Naruto about his release if he was going to object to those terms.

"Ooo fuck fine just uh please uh master Haku, I need this please take of the belt I need to blow so bad...please master."

"Needs works." Haku says tugging at and pulling out the first bead, making Naruto shout out a swear. Haku pushes it back inside making the blonde grunt loudly. "Now do it again."

"Ooohhh oh please master Haku I can take pain. Pain I can handle but this- this feels so good, fuck. I need to blow so badly, I'm begging you master please let me release myself." Naruto says sounding more sincere which makes Haku smile salaciously at him.

"Very well, you've earned this." Haku says only needing one hand to undo the belt. Haku looks at Naruto as he tosses the belt off the bed. Haku takes the Hokage's lips for his own. Naruto doesn't even think twice about pushing back against his master, deepening the kiss. Haku is standing on bending legs as he's bent over Naruto, kissing him from between his legs. Haku pulls out the beads all at once, discarding them as he can feel Naruto's eruption. White hot liquid sprays all over the underside of Haku's and Naruto's chins, all over their chests as well as their stomachs. Naruto jerks upwards sporadically as he orgasms, being somewhat of a stranger to it already, so this one is completely overwhelming.

Naruto is pulled off of and is watched closely, his eyes lidded, his hips rocking, hole twitching and his face getting hit with a glob of whiteness.

"Fuuck..." Naruto curses lowly before fully closing his eyes, he would have fallen asleep if not for his continuing and more internal orgasm. His body feeling a wildfire of pleasure that rampages his system, lingering ferociously. When the pleasure finally dies down, Naruto is barely able to process anything else than that as he lays on the wooden block unbound. He can distantly hear Haku's voice but it's so faint and sleep is so near.

Naruto wakes up when freezing cold water pours onto his face. He sits with a start to see Haku there. He wipes cold water off his face and drags a hand through his soaked hair.

"Did I pass out?" Naruto asks somewhat shy about it.

"Indeed, you did, your friend is here, Shikamaru. I was going to wake you when he first appeared but he rather you got a good few hours before having to go back to the village."

"Oh...oh man I really should go back, I forgot all about it."

"Good, that's means I did my job he assigned me to do, granted you weren't supposed to faint but was it worth your while?"

"Yes, a hundred and ten percent yes." Naruto says with absolute certainty, making Haku's smile widen.

"So, I can expect to see you again then?"

"You better believe it."

"I'll look forward to it then, you are a fun one." Haku says offering his hand to Naruto, who takes it. Naruto is pulled out of bed and onto his feet where a rush of pain spikes his system. "Oh, yes you are feeling the after effects from our session, I suggest taking it easy while your body heals and mends itself, this shouldn't last til the start of the next week."

"Oh, ok, ugh thanks, mind helping me walk out?"

"How about I help you get dressed first? I carried your clothes up here so you wouldn't have to walk down naked in front of your friend."

"Uh yeah that'd be nice too." Naruto says a bit embarrassed with a hand scratching behind his damp hair. "Hey wait where are my clothes?"

"I moved them up here when your friend came by." Haku says walking to the foot of the bed and then helps Naruto get dressed up. Naruto has his under-fishnet shirt put on then his orange jacket and then his white cloak before his pants are put on.

"Uh, hey, where's my underwear?"

"You don't get to wear any. Since you want to continue our sessions I'm giving you orders to be followed in between them. Think you can handle it?"

"Not wearing underwear? Yeah, I can handle it, it'll be weird but I can do that might even save me a few seconds in the morning." Naruto's says with a smile.

"You better get going Mr. Hokage." Haku says leaning into Naruto, putting their lips together one more time. Naruto let's a light moan pass his lips, let's his hands wrap around Haku and lets Haku grip his sore cock through his black pants.

"What about your story?" Naruto asks with a smirk when their lips part.

"Right. Well, I'm not an emotional person but there's something about you, your energy, your aura but it's pulling my emotions to the surface...the emotions being how much I want you to be mine even more than you normally would be. When I kissed you, which was completely too soon and something that I was worried about. I was worried that it would freak you out and you'd want to stop all together, so if so I had to kiss you again but in my way. I've never ever done or felt such a away about someone, it is just my job but you, such a charmer you are with those screams and your attitude."

"Oh thanks but really I'm nothing special...and I think I know what you're talking about, I've never done something like this but I really like you too. You seem to get me even though we barely know each other."

"Well I did ask your assistant about what kind of person you were and such things as that so I believe that helped me shift my attitude to something more of a perverted bully of sorts."

"Yeah probably, he's great, isn't he? You're pretty cool Haku too. How long was this session?"

"It was supposed to be two hours but you sleeping here made it five but I'll let you pass on the extra billing, I may have gone too far anyway."

"Nah, don't sweat it, I loved it."

"Hm hm hm, you should really get going this shouldn't become a personal thing."

"Yeah...are you going to be in the city for long?"

"No, I move from city to city but I have my own assistant that'll tell me if one of my clients want to see me. Shikamaru a knows where that is so feel free to set up whenever, I'll make time for you. Oh, hm I shouldn't be saying that all my clients are important, even the handsome brave knucklehead Hokage."

"That's Mister. Knucklehead Hokage." Naruto jokes, bringing Haku to a light chuckle.

"Yes yes, now let's get you on your way and do try to relax or don't If it means not coming back here." Haku says putting Naruto's arm over his shoulders and helping him out of the room. Naruto hides his immense pain before a happy smile as Haku helps him down the stairs where Shikamaru is waiting.

"N-Naruto how was- uh are you ok Naruto?" -Shikamaru looking at the condition Naruto is in.

"I feel great, mostly we better get going."

Naruto walks with Shikamaru with a limp to his step. After a few moments Shikamaru turns to Naruto with a concerned look.

"Naruto, seriously are you ok? I know that walk I've walked that walk." -Shikamaru

"Yeah I mean I feel great, sore but great. Wait, you have?"

"We're versatile, but don't change the subject you had a good time?" Shikamaru changing the subject off of what he and Kiba do together and back on to Haku's session with Naruto.

"Yeah it was fun and I didn't have to think too hard for any of it. So, when can I see him again?"

"You might want to pace yourself, see how long it takes you to heal before going back."

"Oh this? Oh, this is nothing. Come on, we've both been through much worse than a little soreness."

"Yeah well let's see how you feel the rest of the day and tomorrow before we start deciding to make this a more permanent thing."

"...I guess..." Naruto's voice is shallow as he thinks about Haku and their unique relationship.

Shikamaru and Naruto walk back into the village having some long silences between their talks. When they return to the village, Naruto has five minutes before his life is as it usually is. Naruto however lets out a cool sigh as he listens to ninjas' reports from around the village being dictate by Shikamaru.

Naruto just smiles as he looks to Shikamaru, acting like nothing has happened in past few hours. He chuckles internally and makes an educated and relaxed statement on the matter when Shikamaru finishes. The rest of the day is the same as any other, expect for Naruto's demeanor which is mostly calm though it falters just before a meeting.

"Hey Naruto, you're doing great just keep a level head ok? This is just like dictating to you just with more people." Shikamaru says placing a hand on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto nods and opens the large double doors to the conference room. Naruto sits at his seat with Shikamaru beside him. Once everyone is present the meeting progress, not distracting himself of how bored or how he himself has clue what's going on or of other things, Naruto is able to get a grasp of what the meeting is going to be about.

Despite that he is still grateful for Shikamaru who after five minutes relies the essential points of what was being said. Thirty minutes have passed, people noticing that Naruto seems more alert, more attentive, and slightly more talkative. After another thirty the meeting is concluding, Naruto smiles as he feels better internally and externally. Granted he got lost at some points and found others to be confusing but with Shikamaru there and a calmer focused mind, Naruto holds strong.

Naruto also remembers that he attended a meeting without any underwear, which makes him think of Haku which makes him think of what they did which easily gives him an erection. Naruto brings up a point that isn't all that important but does so, so he can drag out the meeting a little longer. When Shikamaru leans in to tell him something, Naruto slips his hand onto Shikamaru's thigh and tells him to give him his hand. Shikamaru pauses but does so, putting both of his hands in his lap. Naruto nods his head to whatever is being said, knowing full well that his question wasn't an important one.

Meanwhile, under the table, Naruto grips Shikamaru's hand and puts it to his tented pants. His eyes glance over to Shikamaru but the jonin's face is unfazed. Shikamaru's hand however trembles before gripping the covered member. Naruto clears his throat to mask any other sounds he could have made. Naruto's own hand, which is on Shikamaru's thigh, goes over to Shikamaru's crotch and grips it. Naruto begins palming the natural bulge in the blue jonin's pants.

The meeting is adjourned after two minutes, Naruto having adjusted himself under the table so his hard cock is pinned to the hem of his pants. Shikamaru stands up as normal with everyone else, not having to hide any physical display of shame.

After the meeting, Naruto and Shikamaru go out for lunch. They both know where Naruto wants to go and they go there, sitting side by side again.

"You're bad. At a public meeting?" Shikamaru scolds.

"You didn't object, I bet you liked it."

"I didn't say I didn't but still it's a public meeting so some restraint."

"Anyway, what kind of ramen are you going to get?"

"Ugh, beef and pork." Shikamaru sighs loudly with annoyance. "But I guess I'm glad, it seemed to help,..how do you feel?"

"I feel better I'm finally listening to you and just relaxing...though I don't get everything I got a lot more than the last few meetings."

"That's good do you still want me to summarize for you?"

"Yeah, cuz even if I get, it's good clarification."

Naruto and Shikamaru enjoy their half hour break before going back to work. They day is labeled a completely success by both of them. At night, Naruto lays in bed with an arm around Hinata. He looks at her fondly but can't help thinking about Haku, and how beautiful he is. He envisions Haku in his adorable pink kimono but that fades away for Haku's more leather based attire, with chest and back straps and just a zippered jockstrap. His smooth light skin contrasts against the deep black of the straps and shiny silver of the metal studs, it is an odd outfit to wear. However, if Haku's plan was to keep him on his mind it was working perfectly. Haku has a lean body but one with tight muscles that Naruto could see him doing a number of things with. Naruto can just think of a few the things Haku will make him do, make him lick other parts of his body oddly, make him endure more of those anal beads, and for sure tie him again in some new position. There definitely fun times ahead Naruto thinks to himself.

After today, after what happened, and after how much he enjoyed it, not just the beads but how Haku wielded then, Naruto can't help but think how dull every else is. Well dull isn't the right word, he loves his job albeit highly demanding, he loves his family albeit understandably needy, and he loves Haku albeit oddly perfect.

Naruto groans to himself, too tired to tend to his arousal which has been prominent for the last five minutes. Naruto closes his eyes trying not to focus on all the interestingly pleasurables he'll face in his next session with Haku.

**ToBeContinued…**


End file.
